Insatiable (Revised)
by Ladygnome
Summary: An ancient magic has awoken withing Sadie, filling her with immense magic, passion and lust she never thought possible. What happens when she transfers to Hogwarts for their 8th year after the war? Thankfully the guys of Hogwarts seem eager enough to help her out. Slow burn. Everyone is OOC.EWE. Rated MA adult content, lots of graphic smut/lemons. Multiple pairing OC/MF/DM/TN/BZ/GW
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you beautiful souls!

This is my very first fanfic, Please let me know what you think!

The first couple chapters are info dump and story set up, but I did sneak some smut in this chapter while I could.

There are songs added to some of the chapters marked with a *. Most of the songs have some kind of easter egg to to them, others are just inspiration behind that moment. If you chose not to listen to them it won't subtract from the story.

There are also other easter eggs sprinkled in the details. I'm curious to see what gets noticed.

(May 2020) The first few chapters are under construction, so please read on to the good stuff!

Ladygnome-

-oO0Oo-

First-

It was a beautiful late summer day in Hogsmeade. The sky was a bright crisp blue and the faint sound of chirping birds floated through the open windows of the Three Broomsticks Inn; along with the smell of butterbeer and freshly baked bread. Sadie and her father had arrived in town early to spend a couple of days together and explore the small village before the start of first term at her new school. They spent their time together checking out the shops in town and going for broom rides and hikes around the area.

After returning from their hike to the shrieking shack on their last day, the father daughter duo had gone to their individual rooms to wash up before their last meal together. Sadie stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a large plush towel, wiping the steam off the mirror she took a moment to observed herself. Her usual pasty skin had a bronzed patina, making her blue eyes pop and slightly camouflaging the dove shaped birth mark on her left hip. Her natural elbow length blonde hair was no where to be seen, with long black and purple strands in it's place.

After drying off she pulled on a pair of snug high waisted jeans and a black crop top bunnyhug. Slipping a long thin gold chain around her neck, she tucked the dainty pendant down the front of her shirt. All the while lost in a daydream of what her first evening at Hogwarts would be like.

Sadie had always hoped to attend school at Hogwarts when she was old enough. Having been raised on her mothers wondrous stories of her mischievous school years with her sister, she had fallen in love with every bit of information she had read about the prestigious institution.

However, her mothers relatives had been targeted and murdered by death eaters during Voldemort's first reign of terror and her mother had been ever leery of the dark lords mysterious disappearance; always suspecting he would return. This was the reason Sadie had not made her anticipated journey to the U.K. and at her parents insistence had stayed in North America.

Growing up in Canada had given her a wonderful childhood and it had it's own benefits; attending the wonderful Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry in the mountains of Massachusetts for one. Not living in the middle of a wizarding war zone, with the worlds most dangerous wizard was definitely top of that list.

"I told you so!" Her father had shouted when he'd gotten word of the historic battle that happened on the front lawn of Hogwarts.

"I bet you're glad we didn't let you go now." Admittedly, he was right.

Now that the war was won and Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort, the school had been rebuilt and was ready to welcome student back. This year would differ from others though. All the previous seventh year students were given the opportunity to return for an eighth year to complete their N.E.W.T. exams, those not wishing to return would be given honorary grades based on their previous years. Sadie had leaped to her feet when she read about the news and rushed to her desk to begin writing and rewriting an essay to the Headmaster of Hogwarts; this was finally her chance!

However unorthodox it may be to have a transfer student for an equally unorthodox eighth year of schooling, she knew that if anyone had a chance at this, it would be her. She had completed Ilvermorny as top student in her class each year and was appointed head girl in seventh year. She had also lead her fellow Thunderbirds to victory in the quidditch house cup as captain.

Sadie waited anxiously for an owl back from Hogwarts and when her acceptance letter finally arrived she squealed with joy and ran through the house yelling for her parents. They were of course thrilled that their only daughter had been accepted, but the joy was overshadowed with worry. It had taken her two weeks to convince her parents that she would be fine, reminding them that she could and would go regardless of what they had to say; but wanted their blessing none the less.

After everyone was on board for her new adventure, she spent her last few weeks in Canada with her mother and younger twin brothers traveling to beaches and magical markets across the country. As well as meeting various handsome wizards and witches along the way. Her father had been tied up with quidditch training and was only able join them for her last few days at home, when he gave Sadie her going away present; a firebolt! She spent the remainder of her time playing quidditch with her father and brothers in the garden pitch.

Her thoughts shifted to the sorting ceremony and was very pleased that the sorting hat would be the one to decide which house she would be in. She remembered the shock and pressure of her first day at Ilvermorny, standing before the four enormous wooden carvings which had all reacted and had chosen her for their house. This was the first time to happen in nearly seven decades. Ultimately she chose Thunderbird, on behalf of her father who had been in the same house and who she had a very close bond with.

Being an academic and an athlete had it's difficulties when trying to make friends as a kid, she was often too brainy for the boys and too butch for the girls. All that changed when she started attending Ilvermorny. Suddenly all the students were trying to befriend her, while Sadie just wanted to play quidditch and study, it took her a long time to sort out who her real friends were.

Sadie was sitting on her trunk at the end of her bed putting on her socks when there was a knocking at the door rousing her from her thoughts.

"Come in." She called out.

In walked a very tall handsome man with shaggy dark brown hair and eyes like chocolate pudding; his snug shirt easily defined the burly muscles in his broad chest.

"David! What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise having been expecting her father.

"I just had to see you one more time before you left." He said with a smirk.

Closing the door behind him he crossed the room to her in two great steps and scooped her up in his strong arms. David started kissing her neck and rubbing his hand up her legs and back. Sadie leaned into his kisses before snapping herself out of it, pushing her hands against his firm chest, breaking his lips away from her tingling skin.

"We said goodbye last night if you'd care to recall." She said firmly containing the smile trying to escape her lip.

"I do care to recall actually. That's why I had to come see you, to recall it again. I can't get you out of my head."

David crashed his lips into hers with a burning passion and she ran her fingers through his hair eagerly deepening the kiss. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on her door and Sadie broke the kiss with force, pushing him back and dropping her legs back down to the floor.

"Hey peanut you ready to go? I'm coming in?"

From the hallway her father began to turn the doorknob, which David had forgotten to lock when he came in.

"Just a sec Dad, I just need to grab a shirt." She yelled towards her father.

The door stopped and she quickly shoved David towards the bathroom, closing the door she ran her hand over her hair and straightened out her shirt.

"Ok come on in." she called.

Richard Walton entered the room with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. He was in his late forties, but this tall athletic man with delicate facial features and perfectly styled striking blonde hair didn't look a day over thirty. Leaning against the door jamb he looked at his daughter.

"You ready for our last outing peanut, It's one you wont forget." He said with a hint of a laughter.

Sadie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him; there was definitely something up his sleeve.

"Not quite yet, I just need to use the washroom and fix my hair. Why don't you grab a quick drink at the bar and I'll be down in ten minutes. Go give Rosmerta another play by-play from the world cup, I'm sure she could listen to you talk about quidditch all day."

"That's only because the longer I talk, the more money she makes off my drinks. Alright, just be quick, our last day is almost up." He turned and closed the door behind himself as he left.

Sadie stood silent for a moment, listening to her fathers footsteps retreating down the stairs before she locked the door and put up a silencing charm. Before she could turn around, David was behind her sliding his hand around her hips and pulling her backwards into his chest.

"I have to go David, I told you all of this last night. It was a fun couple of nights, but that's where it ends, I'm starting at Hogwarts today and I wont be seeing you again. You knew this from the start." He pulled the hair off her shoulder and started kissing her neck again.

"You don't seem to want to stop." He whispered in her ear. "Besides, I heard you say you'd be another 10 minutes, that's enough time for us to enjoy a quick goodbye."

Despite him being dull as a bag of rocks, David and Sadie had a great physical chemistry, but that's where it ended for her. On her first night in town she had stayed up late reading by the fire in the pub where David had approached her. She started chatting politely and he ordered her a drink, but before long she had reached her limit and stood to say goodnight. He was unable to carry a simple conversation and she was far from being in the mood to indulge his ego.

As she turned away he grasped her hand and gave it a gentle kiss across her knuckles. The moment his lips touched her skin her magic flared to life and she impulsively asked if he would walk her back to her room. Once they were standing in front of her door, she tested her theory and gave him a kiss goodnight. It was charged with electricity and before she knew it, they had crashed through her door and were stumbling back to her bed.

They shared a couple more nights like this, but had told him last night that it would be the last time and that he would likely never hear from her again. She was sure to be very blunt in how she told him to insure he understood. But here he was, one hand massaging her breast and one sliding down her stomach into the top of her pants.

"What the hell." She thought.

"One last time and then that's it. Seriously. It's been fun, but it will never be anything more that a fun weekend with a stranger. You understand that right." She said turning around to face him.

"Fine, yes I understand, but you need to know it's been the best few days of my life." He said.

Sadie rolled her eyes at this and he took that moment to push her up against the bed post and kiss her firmly, his tongue flicking at her lips to open and deepen their kiss with fever and intensity. With a wave of her hand all of their clothes fell to the floor around them and David picked her up and threw her on the bed, swinging her legs over his shoulders. He slipped his tongue up the moist crease of her soft mound, licking, sucking and nipping at her until she was in overdrive and light-headed.

Her orgasm was on the edge of peaking when he slipped two of his large finger into her wet heat. Pumping his fingers firmly pushed her over the edge and she came on his hand, crying out and pulling his hair. Sadie checked the time, realizing she only had a few more minutes till she had to be downstairs she picked up the pace. Slightly weak in the knee, she pushed him backwards into a chair and spread his legs wide and knelt between them. Moaning at the sight, his hips gave a jerk when her hand wrapped around the base of his large member.

Before he could think, her mouth was on him, working up and own at a fevered pace and taking his entire length into her mouth. With one final lick she stood and positioned herself directly above his throbbing erection and slowly impaled herself. They moaned in unison before he grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her face to his, kissing her as deeply ask he could while she began to ride him up and down.

David kissed his way from her mouth down her chest to her perfectly sized breasts bouncing in front of him. Sucking her nipple into his mouth he gave it a playful bite, which made her gasp and tighten around him. Sadie could feel an orgasm closing in again and she knew that David was just as close. He grabbed both of her breasts and began feasting on them and she came even harder than the last time. David watched the ecstasy spread across her face and he thrust into her as deep as he could one last time shouting as he came deep inside her.

Sadie stepped back on wobbly legs and flicked her hand, silently cleaning both of them while David remained in the chair, his head resting against the wall with eyes closed. She started collecting her clothes, dressing once again, she threw David his clothes, snapping him out of the post orgasm state he was in.

"Blimey, you're dressed already. I was going to take you all in one last time; so I don't forget how perfect you look."

"Like we agreed, a quick goodbye." Looking at the clock she smiled. "One minute to spare to get downstairs. It was lovely meeting you David, it's been fun." She said as she walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed her hair before sweeping it into a high ponytail.

Sadie gave a little wave of her wand over her face adjusting her makeup, so that she didn't look flushed and quickly spritzed herself with her favorite dragon-fruit scented body spray. Walking back into the room she grabbed the small black leather backpack her mother had bought her at a one of the magical markets they had visited in Shediac, New Brunswick; slipping it over her shoulders. Standing with her hand on the doorknob she waited for David to finish with his shoes, once he was done he tried to give her a kiss, but she turned her head to avoid his lips.

"I don't know how you can be so casual about this stuff, after the last few days. I don't think I'll ever be the same." David said trying to look deeply in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't feel the same way David, this was strictly a physical thing, you knew that from the get go. Starting today we won't see each other again, and if we do cross paths you're to leave me alone. Do you understand?" She asked one last time.

"Why you keep asking if I understand, I can bleeding well hear ya can't I?." He said irritated.

"I'm just checking because so far, you haven't acted as though you understand what this was."

Sadie opened the door and put her hand on his back leading him into the hallway and locking to door.

"Like I said it was lovely to meet you and this has been fun. Cheers!"

She called over her shoulder as she skipped down the stairs. David watched amazed and slightly broken-hearted.

"How could you ever forget someone like that."

He said out loud as he watched her long purple and black ponytail disappear down the stairwell.

"I need her in my life."

-oO0Oo-

\- Please review and follow! Thanks for reading!

Ladygnome


	2. Chapter 2

-oO0Oo-

Second-

"Jeez dad, Madame Rosmerta probably can't stand the sounds of your voice anymore. Come on, we have places to be."

She laughed grabbing her father by the arm and waved goodbye to Madame Rosmerta as she steered them towards the door. Together they walked down the street arm in arm, laughing loudly and before she knew it her father came to a stop in front of the only place in town they had yet to go. Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. Sadie snorted loudly and laughed at the sight of the frilly tea shop.

"Had me going for a minute." She looked at her father, who was also laughing.

"Let's go, I have a table reserved by the deserts."

Sadie followed her father through the door and eyes were instantly assaulted by the amount of pink in the room she had just entered. Every table was layered with multiple doilies and each chair had a massive pink bow on the back; while lace panels draped not only the windows but every wall as well. Sadie joined her father at their table where he was already seated and ordering tea and sandwiches for the two of them.

"Why here?" she asked, taking her seat across from him.

"Well it's the only place in town we haven't been; have to have the completed tour wouldn't you say?"

"Sure dad, strike it off the list. So which town are we going to take over next summer?" She asked jokingly as the waitress brought out their tea.

"Hmm, maybe we should travel farther next year. We've been nearly everywhere in North America, and now that we've expanded to Europe, maybe we go somewhere hot. I've heard there are wonderful magic markets in the Mediterranean."

"That sounds wonderful dad!" Sadie beamed at her father for a moment before her smile faltered.

"Wait. This is about the ritual isn't it? You and I agreed not to talk about it, except for a strictly need to know basis. Mom and I have discussed this to death, along with the research team she put together. Can't we just enjoy our last meal together? I don't know when I'll see you again... or even if I'll see you again."

The past few months had been a roller-coaster of rubbish she never imagined possible.

Shortly after returning home from Ilvermorney on the night of the summer solstice, her parents had awoken to Sadie screaming. When they rushed to her room they found her floating above her bed, arms and legs dangling limp from her arched body. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, showing only whites and a scream was frozen on her face. Her hair and clothing wafting around her as though she was underwater.

Her parents searched for answers as to what happened to their daughter; the results were shocking to say the least. They discovered that she is a direct descendant on her mother's side of Aphrodite; the Greek goddess of love and lust. In times of great need Aphrodite is reincarnated and one of her descendants will be born with the mark of the dove. The ancient magic had been with her since birth, but hadn't manifested until the solstice before her eighteenth birthday.

Since the awakening Aphrodite's magic was building inside Sadie and will continue to do so until the next summer solstice. There's to be a ritual held during the solstice festival on the Mediterranean island of Cyprus, that's when all the magic will be released from her body into the world. It is said to be a blessing from the Gods to bring love and passion to humanity when it needs it the most.

The magic was filling her with lust and passion and the more the magic escalated inside her the more it affected the men and occasionally women around her. But she had found a relief from the constant lust filling her body, the company of attractive wizards, and witches; alongside her music and meditation. Most of the time it was wonderful passion with no strings attached, but a couple of wizards had been effected on a deeper level and had become too entranced by her magic. Forcing her to obliviate their escapades from his memories.

Until next summer, she was insistent on trying to remain an ordinary girl. One with a side of extreme passion and lust that was completely insatiable and increasing as time went on, but ordinarily so. The magical effects weren't only sexual, she was also channeling that passion into everything she did. Like her studies and quidditch training. It was part of the reason she had been so determined to transfer to Hogwarts, a school that she had always been passionate about.

"Saw right through that thin veil eh?" Richard said smoothing his hair back and taking a sip of his tea.

"Don't worry peanut, this isn't something I really want to discuss either. I merely want to say that our destination may be chosen for us, but I plan on taking our usual touring of the town after everything happens. Until then I plan on busying myself with quidditch and keep distracted till the solstice is over. I just want you to know that I'll be there for you, in the same way I always have and there isn't enough magic in the world to change that."

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Thanks dad. That's exactly what I need to hear right now. Something to look forward to." She smiled at him as the waitress came back with their sandwiches.

The subject changed and they spent the rest of their meal joking about the ridiculousness of their current surroundings, then Sadie and Richard chose three desserts each from the mountainous display in the case across from their table. Happily full of food and love they set off back towards the Three Broomsticks as the sun neared the horizon, creating streams of purple and orange throughout the clouds.

"How about we go for one last broom ride before we set off for the castle, we'll head over to the train tracks and see if we can't catch a glimpse of that Hogwarts Express that you've told me all about."

With a swish of his wand he summoned the broomsticks from their rooms and they flew off towards the sunset in search of the vast scarlet train.

Sadie and Richard started racing and slowly switched into a game of tag, they had been so caught up that Sadie had almost flown directly into the train. She pulled her broom up at the last moment and soared high above the track, trailing back to flank it about forty feet away,her father joined along side her to admire the train.

The sky began to darken and the duo could see the lanterns inside the train sparking to life, that's when they became aware of all the faces in the windows peering back at them. Her eyes locked with a pair of brilliant blue ones and she felt a flare of lust and comfort in her chest. She heard her father's voice calling to her and she managed to pry her eyes away to look towards his call.

"Come on Sadie, we should turn back now, we have to get you up to the castle on time."

They pulled their brooms to the right, and flew back towards Hogsmeade, gaining speed and racing the rest of the way there.

Sadie and her father arrived back at the Three Broomsticks in record time. "You're getting slow in your old age dad." She teased hopping off her broom.

"I am not!" said Richard in a mock offended voice. "But I do believe that you're getting faster; that new broom really suits you."

"Thanks again dad, I really love it and It should be a sinch to get on to the quidditch team with it."

"I have no doubt that you'd get on the team, even without the Firebolt. You better run up and get changed into your robes so that we can get going, don't want to be tardy on the first day. Leave your broom with me, I'll wait down here for you."

Sadie rushed upstairs, changed into her new robes and quickly packed the few item that were strewn around her room. She levitated her trunk behind her and opened the door to leave, but standing in the open doorway was the last person she expected or wanted to see.

"What are you doing here David?" She sighed. "I don't have time for this right now."

"I have to have you Sadie, I can't stop thinking about you." He tried to take a step into the room towards her, but she held up her wand pointing it squarely at his chest, stopping him in his place.

"You obviously don't have very good hearing because we've been over this a few times. It's over! There isn't even anything to end really, it was just some fun while on holiday."

"How can you say that." David said raising his voice and slamming his fist on either side of the door frame. "It was so much more than that and I wont let it end, I'm in love with you."

Sadie sighed again.

"First of all, you knew from the start that this wasn't anything serious, just some fun between strangers. You told me you understood that. Secondly you don't love me, You've only known me for 3 days, it's not your fault, it's mine really, but I don't have time to explain it to you at the moment. So please get out of my way."

"No. You'll have to make me."

He growled as he stepped forward, the tip of her wand pressed firmly into his chest.

"I need you to be mine."

"I'm sorry it's come to this, but you're leaving me with no other option. Stupify!"

The force of her spell hitting him directly in the chest sent him flying backward into the hallway with a loud crash, David slumping to a crumpled pile on the floor. She walked up and knelt beside him on the floor.

"I really am sorry, it's not your fault, it's this stupid Aphrodite thing. I need to be more careful what I do from now on, I can't have loose threads like you hanging around while I'm at Hogwarts."

She said more so to herself than to the unconscious wizard. She pointed her wand at him once more and whispered obliviate.

"Trust me it's better this way."

Turning her back on him she walked down the stairs with her trunk floating along behind her.

She approached her father sitting at the bar once more.

"Oh good, there you are peanut, I was about to come look for you, it's time we got going."

"Sorry, minor complication, I'm ready now."

"Excellent. But first, a little something for first day nerves."

Richard handed her a small flaming glass of fire whiskey and they raised there glasses.

"A toast! To a another year of academics at a new school."

-oO0Oo-

After securing her trunk they mounted their brooms and shot off into the dark sky, on route to her final destination at last. The lights from the castle were growing bigger and brighter as they flew through the gates, the butterflies multiplying in her stomach as they drew near.

A row of black carriages were lined up to the doors, student were filing out and climbing the stairs to the large front doors. Her father indicated to fly over to the figure on the bottom step. Murmurs could be heard through the groups of students congregating as they all turned, craning their necks over the heads of others trying to get a glimpse of who was arriving by broom.

"Move along now." The figure said with a stern voice. "The sorting shall begin whether you lot are in your seats or not."

The students that had been gawking shuffled along quickly, clearly not wanting to push the teachers patience before school had even started. The witch before them was dressed in all black with a tall sparkling black hat; age lines spread over her soft face like spider webs and she had a very stern but gentle look about her.

"You must be Miss Sadie Walton, Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall the transfiguration teacher and headmistress here."

Releasing Sadie's hand, she turned to extend it to her father.

"And you must be Richard Walton, the famed Canadian quidditch player, I have heard a great deal about you. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"Please, the pleasure is all ours Professor." Richard said shaking her hand with both if his excitedly.

"Thank you again for accepting Sadie into your school this year, she has dreamed of Hogwarts since she was little and we are beyond proud of her wish to extend her schooling."

"As you should be." Responded McGonagall with a nod.

"Educational ambition is a quality that we admire here and given her grades, letters of recommendation from the professors and headmistress of Ilvermorny and not to mention her outstanding personal essay; I think she will do very well here."

The elderly witch turned to Sadie and they shared a smile.

"Miss Walton, your mother has informed me of your current magical situation and what you will be going through over the next year, I alone know the extent of the details, but the professors here have been briefed with only the most basic knowledge of your situation. I want you to know that you may come to me at any point day or night if you are having any problems with your magic or classes. "

"I appreciate that professor, thank you very much."

"I will give you a few moments to say your goodbyes, then please meet me inside the castle where we shall wait for the first year students so that you may be sorted with them."

"Thank you professor, I won't be long."

McGonagall gave her a nod and climbed the stairs back up to the castle. Sadie turned to her father giving him a long hug.

"This weekend has been fun dad, thanks for being with me."

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else peanut." he replied, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

Breaking their hug, he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You're going to do amazing things here, I just know it. But please, go easy on the boys." He chuckled.

"Oh come on dad." She laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be telling me to watch out for them."

"Under normal circumstances? Maybe." He said with a laugh.

"Now you go and learn everything you can. You're already smarter than your mother and I, but there has got to be a few people left for you to outsmart."

He gave her another kiss on the top of her head and mounted his broom once again.

"I expect a monthly letter telling me everything. I love you peanut. Stay safe."

-oO0Oo-

Please follow & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for hanging in there guys!

I just wanted to set up the story thoroughly so I could get straight into the meat of things because I personally hate when stories skip straight into to juicy stuff without proper context.

Reviews?

Ladygnome-

-oO0Oo-

Third-

Sadie stood for a moment watching her father fly away, taking a deep breath she turned to her things and levitated them up the stairs. She could feel someone watching her, glancing over her shoulder she noticed a tall handsome wizard standing a few steps below, staring at her with deep grey eyes and platinum blonde hair. She gave him a smile and kept moving up the stairs.

Stepping through the large doors into the extravagant castle was everything she had imagined it would be, she stopped there for a moment taking it all in with a huge smile on her face. She was finally at Hogwarts!

"Miss Walton." Sadie pulled out of her daze and turned to Professor McGonagall. "You may follow our caretaker Mr. Filch and he will show you where to leave your belongings and wait for the other new students."

She followed him away from the room where all of the students were congregating and hearing their chatter and laughter caused her stomach to clench with anxiety. Mr. Filch grumbled his way down the hall with Sadie at his heels and he showed her where to put her trunk, instructing her to wait there until she was called. She sat down on her trunk, taking in her surroundings, after a few minutes an extremely large man was advancing down the corridor towards her.

"Ya must be Sadie." He said with a booming but friendly voice.

"Muh names Hagrid, games keeper an care o' magical creatures teacher. Mcgonagall tol' me ta fetch ya. Sortin's bout ta start, best be following me now. Leave your things here, house elves will see to em."

She stood on shaky legs to follow him and noticed the top of her head barely reached his elbow.

"Your gon' love it at Hogwarts, best school around as far as I'm concerned. A'right here we ar', now you'll wait here while the firs' years are sorted, then McGonagall will call you in last. Good luck!"

With that he crossed into the great hall followed by a group of small, scared looking witches and wizards; she gave them a big smile and two thumbs up as they went through the doors. She waited what felt like forever, when she finally heard McGonagall call her name she took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway where the entire school sat.

Holding her head high she walked up between the four large tables, each packed with students murmuring and staring at her. On the far side of the room she could see the boy with blonde hair again and beside him sat the boy with the blazing blue eyes she had seen on the train, he was handsome with shaggy brown hair and a strong set jaw. She felt a rush of excitement at the sight of these two gorgeous guys.

Not wanting to distract herself from the task at hand and trip in front of all the whole school, she tore her eyes from the boys and strode to the front of the hall where McGonagall stood beside a small stool; holding a tattered brown hat. The headmistress extended her arm toward the stool indicating Sadie to have a seat.

From where she sat at the front of the hall, she had a great view of the large banners displayed above each table, the names of the houses printed in large letters over an image of their house animals. She also had a great view of every single Hogwarts students, who was staring back at her. Sadie's eyes flicked back over to the two boys sitting among the Slytherin's. They were leaning their heads together whispering, but each had their eyes locked on her.

She tore her eyes away from them as McGonagall placed the hat on her head, which slipped down to rest over her eyebrows. The hat simply hummed a little and she once again waited what felt like forever, but this time it wasn't just her. A low murmur started to roll through the hall, apparently the other students were feeling the seconds drag into minutes as well. McGonagal cleared her throat from beside Sadie and still the hat remained silent.

She strained her eyes to look directly up at the brim of the hat.

"Pardon me, uhm, Mr. Hat."

She breathed barely a whisper, quite unsure how to address a magical inanimate object with its own thoughts.

"Which house shall it be?"

The hat gave another hum then said out loud for all to hear.

"I have never come in to contact with sorcery such as this. I can feel it, profoundly strong old magic, much older than the founders of this school; I am unsure of what to make of it. "

Sadie could feel the heat rising off her face and feel her anonymity flying through her fingertips when the hat continued.

"I do not believe you are truly fitted for any one of these houses, for you branch across each of them. But since I am merely an old hat I must follow my duty and place you somewhere, hmmmmm, but where? Cunning and sharp, yet humble and kind, with a brave heart; and such intelligence. Hmmmm."

By this time Sadie was regretting her decision to come to England, cursing herself for her thirst for knowledge. The few minutes of sitting in front of the whole school, in such unusual circumstances, had left her wishing she was home again; spending sunny days in the garden with her mother.

"Hmmm, it will have to be... RAVENCLAW!"

The hat bellowed and the Ravenclaw table sprang to their feet, cheering and shouting. McGonagall removed the hat smiling and extended her hand to help Sadie to her feet. On shaky legs she made her way over to the table under the sapphire banners, shaking hands with nameless students and being clapped on the back enough that she thought she might be bruised.

"In the words of our late beloved Albus Dumbledore. Tuck in!" McGonagal announced before sitting at the head of the teacher's table.

Food suddenly appeared before her, bowls and platters overflowing with everything she could imagine. Sadie filled her plate as she began chatting to her fellow Ravenclaws. After everyone had eaten their fair share of supper and desserts the plates emptied and a hush fell across the students as McGonagall rose to speak. She went over the school rules, items that were banned and after a few more announcements she glanced at Sadie with a smile.

"As you are all well aware, we had the pleasure of having an extra student during our sorting today, this is Miss Sadie Walton. She is a transfer student from Ilvermorny in North America and will be joining us for our unusual eighth year. I trust that you will all welcome her and show her kindness as she adjusts to life here at Hogwarts."

McGonangal paused, before continuing with a warning in her tone of voice.

"While we are exalted to have her among our student body this year, I would ask that all of you allow her space and privacy as she is here to study and shall be allowed to do so peacefully."

Sadie could feel the flush rising to her cheeks again, but was grateful for McGonagall's words to the students.

"Now it has been a long day for everyone, so let us get some rest before classes tomorrow. Students please follow your house prefect to your dormitories. Head boy, Head girl and eight year students, please come to the front off the hall."

The room erupted in noise as students filed out of the doorway, Sadie remained seated until the room had thinned. She saw the boys from Slytherin walking to the front of the room along with a few students from the other tables. The large room soon became silent, leaving a small group of students standing together in front of the headmistress. Sixteen pupils was all that made up the eight year class, an even split of eight guys and girls.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts students, I know last year was filled with violence and tragedy."

At this comment all the Slytherin boys shuffled slightly and directed their eyes towards their shoes, which made Sadie curious.

"But I am certain that this year shall be different for all of you, admittedly there are much fewer of you than I had hoped, but you will find this to your benefit. We have arranged for you to have your own common room and dormitories, there will be two of you to a room and your roommates have already been assigned. If you would please follow me, I will show you the way."

She strode through the group of students towards the door and they followed her out into the corridor and up the stairs to the third floor, stopping in front of a statue of a young quidditch player casually leaning on his broom.

"As all of you know, except Miss Walton of course. This corridor used to be off-limits, but while reconstructing the school we transformed it into your new dormitories." She turned to the statue and said "Novis initiis."

The statue nodded at the professor and then slid back into the wall and off to the right, revealing a tunnel. The students followed McGonagal as she entered the passage that let out into a great room with large plush couches surrounding a large fireplace. In the corner there were vast bookshelves that reached the ceiling with a dainty gold ladder stretching the height of the shelves.

On the other side of the room there was a kitchenette of sorts with counters and cupboards along one wall, there was also a large table with chairs surrounding it. At the far end of the common room there were two doors on either side of a large staircase that lead up to a balcony that wrapped around the common room in either direction with eight large wooden doors along the walls.

"Now then, the dormitories are upstairs with your names on the doors, along with a boys and girls lavatories in the center and the head boy and girl rooms are on either side of the stairwell on the main floor. I trust since you are all of age, that you will act with proper conduct and maturity while inside this common room. Should problems arise, you will all be returning to your regular house dormitories, do I make myself clear?"

She said this in such a tone that everyone knew the severity of her statement and they all responded with a resounding "Yes ma'am."

"Excellent, I shall leave you to settle in now, you will find your belongings in your rooms as per usual. Miss Walton, Miss Weasley, a word please."

She turned from the others heading towards the exit and the two girls followed.

"Miss Weasley, I hope that still being in seventh year, that you do not mind being placed in this common room as well, since the head boy is an eighth year and you are now of age; it made the most sense to place you here as well."

"No professor, I don't mind at all, it will be nice to have a quieter space. Thank you." Ginny said with a smile

"Now the other reason I placed you here, I hope you don't mind, was to have you as Miss Walton's roommate. I trust that you above other students will have proper manners and discretion when it comes to our new student."

"Yes of course Professor. I'm looking forward to getting to know her." She said smiling at Sadie who she returned the smile happily.

"Well Miss Walton, I hope that you will find the accommodations to your liking and I also look forward to getting to know you more."

"Thank you professor, as am I. So far I have loved everything I have seen and I believe that Miss Weasley and I will get along greatly. I also wanted to thank you for what you said at the feast today, I had hoped to keep some information to myself, but the sorting hat seemed to have other plans for me."

"Yes I must apologize for the hat's indiscretion, it's getting on in years now and doesn't always remember to hold its tongue. Please remember, my door is always open for you. Good night ladies."

At that she exited the common room heading back through the tunnel.

"Shall we go check out our new room." The redhead suggested. "I'm Ginny by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sadie, as you've heard. Yes let's go have a look."

When the two girls entered their room they were in awe, the space was much larger than either had expected. Two queen size four poster beds sat on opposite walls, Ginny's with red curtains with thick gold ropes tying them back, and Sadie's with Blue curtain and bronze ropes. There was a small seating area in front of their vast windows with a bench built in along the length of the glass. The room was decorated with a mixture of blue and red with bits of gold and bronze here and there which made Sadie chuckle.

"Feels like home. Red and blue are the colours that everyone wears ar Ilvermorny." Sadie told Ginny.

They sat in the plush armchairs by the window and Ginny asked Sadie many questions about life at Ilvermorny, while she in turn asked about life at Hogwarts; also touching on the war and Ginny's relationship with Harry Potter. Ginny had respected McGonagal's words and refrained from asking her roommate about what the sorting hat had said at the feast. The two girls talked late into the night and were quickly becoming good friends.

-oO0Oo-

Please review and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

...Beuller?

-oO0Oo-

Fourth-

Sadie was really happy with how her first week was going, she really enjoyed her classes and was making new friends that seemed genuine. Her first Thursday had a free period after lunch and she chose to spend it in the library, exploring the new books and getting a head start on her first weeks of homework. She was in a back nook of the library looking for a particular ancient runes text when she felt a shiver run up her spine and turned to look for the source, she saw no one in her area; shrugging it off she returned to her search.

After successfully locating her book and walking back to her table she felt the same chill up her back, Sadie looked around the library and once again found no one there. She did however see the time and realized that she had spent far too long searching for books and would now be late for her first transfiguration class. As she slid out of her chair she hadn't realized her underwear had snagged on the wooden seat. Standing up proved too much for the thin blue fabric and it stretched past it's elasticity point and ripped straight up the back. She heard the fabric tear and felt the light breeze of cool air on her now exposed bottom.

"Of course this happens now." She grumbled to herself.

With a deep sigh she hurried to shimmy her ruined underwear down her thighs and stuff them in her bag to repair later. She quickly gathered the rest of her things and dumped it all in her school bag and swung it over her shoulder. She rushed her way to the check out desk with a stack of books in her arms, praying the librarian would pick up her leisurely pace. She gave Madam Pince a smile and the librarian merely squinted down her hooked nose and gave a grunt in reply. After stamping all the cards, she handed the stack of books back to Sadie without a word.

"Thank you very much." Sadie said with a wide smile, she scooped up her books and exited the library.

Once the door closed behind her she took off in a sprint towards her class, the lack of students in the halls reinforced just how late she was. She broke out into a run and started taking the steps down two at a time. Suddenly the stair seemed to vanish from beneath her foot and she let out a scream as her ankle rolled in and unnatural way; sending her crashing down into the stairs as her things flew in every direction.

Tumbling down the rest of the stairs she slammed into the marbled ground forcing the air to rush from her lungs and small bursts of light appeared in her vision. She laid there winded for a moment, evaluating if she was still alive or had broken anything; only vaguely aware of the approaching footsteps.

"Are you ok? I heard a scream." The boy froze in his tracks about a foot away once he realized who the witch laying among the mess of books and broken glass was.

"I uh, I um." The boy stammered.

Sadie rolled her head to the side to see who was there and saw the cute blonde Slytherin from her class.

"I um, I heard you fall, are you alright?" He finally managed to rush the question out of his mouth.

"Ya I think I'm fine; other than maybe a sprained ankle."

She sat up, still a little out of breath and placed her feet flat on the ground to try and stand. Sadie winced as a shot of pain ran through her right ankle and she relaxed back down on her bum and leaned back on to her elbows.

"Yup, definitely sprained."

Turning to look for her wand she spotted it a few feet away, extending her arm towards it she snapped her fingers and the wand zipped straight into her open hand. She sat up again and the boy was still standing in front of her; staring with eyes glazed. Sadie rolled her eyes and raised her injured foot in the air and with a swish of her wand bandages sprung out of the tip, wrapping themselves from her toes to her calf.

The boy before her now looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head and his mouth hung open. For a moment she thought he was oddly impressed with her magic. That is until she remembered that she had just removed her ruined underwear in the library only a few moments ago and was practically spread eagle sitting on the floor in front of him. Sadie had just flashed this boy everything under her skirt!

She laughed as she slowly stood up and with a wave of her hand, all of her broken items repaired themselves while gliding back into her backpack; she hitched her bag back over her shoulder as the books settled into a stack in her arms. The boy still stood motionless as she limped towards him.

"Sorry about that. I was rushing so I suppose I may have just slipped, but I swear the step just disappeared from under my foot." She said breaking the silence between them, the boy blinked a few times and then his eyes seemed to focus once again.

"Oh ya, they'll uh, they'll do that sometimes."

"Good to know. I'm Sadie Walton by the way, we have some of classes together." She reached her hand out and he took her hand in his, giving it a slow shake.

They stood in silence slowly shaking hands for far too long while Sadie waited for him to respond.

"And you are?" She finally asked.

"Oh, I'm Malfoy."

"Just Malfoy, like Madonna or Cher, or do you have another name too?"

"Oh, Uhm, it's, uh Draco. Malfoy." He struggled to speak.

"Well nice to meet you Draco Malfoy and thank you for coming to my rescue, it was quite noble of you."

She reached up on tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe next time you'll actually be able to assist me instead of just staring."

Sadie smiled at him as a pink glow rose to his cheeks. "See you around Mister Malfoy, I'm late for class."

She pulled her hand away from his and limped down the hallway he had come from; towards the transfiguration room. As Sadie turned the corner she sighed deeply, this kind of stuff had been happening more and more over the last year. The magic building inside her effected some men more than others and they have started becoming dumbfounded and speechless around her; while others were drawn to her like a magnet and she had a hard time shaking them off.

Draco stood there staring at his hand, he could still feel where her soft warm fingers had pressed on to his skin.

"Get it together man." He thought to himself.

When he snapped out of it, he realized he too was late for class and turned to run the direction he had come. As he walked through the door, he almost slammed right into Sadie; she was in the middle of telling the professor about her tumble-down the stairs.

"And what about you Mr. Malfoy, what is your reason for being late?" Said McGonagall turning her eyes to him in turn.

"He heard me fall and was kind enough to come help me." She interjected before Draco could utter a word.

"Alright then, now Miss Walton if you are sure you do not want to go to the Hospital wing, you both can take your seats so we may continue with the lesson."

"Yes professor." They said in unison.

Draco dipped into the chair that was right in front of them forcing Sadie to limp her way to the next closest spot one seat forward in the next row; Draco couldn't keep his eyes from her. What is it about this girl? He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since the first day of school, every time he closed his eyes she was there. She had taken the leading role in his dreams, each turning into a smutty sextravaganza. His face flushed and he felt lust burning in his chest as the image of her riding on top of him from last nights dream played in his head.

Sadie was hanging off of every word of the lesson. Taking notes with enthusiasm she was absentmindedly running the pendant hanging from a thin gold chain slowly back and forth across her plump lips. Draco couldn't make out what the pendant was, but longed to go looking for it after she let it drop back down the front of her shirt; disappearing in her full cleavage. His eyes trailed down her legs which were crossed away from him, she was resting her elbow on the desk so her leg was slightly lifted off the seat showing a little extra skin. He longed to slowly undress her and have his way with her.

"Draco Malfoy, eyes up here if you please!" Snapped McGonagall

His eyes shot up to the front of the class where the headmistress stood with a rather un-pleased look on her face. "Sorry professor, was just lost in thought. It wont happen again."

"It best not." she replied turning back to the rest of the class.

The moment the teacher started again his eyes drifted back to Sadie, this time she was looking at him with a knowing smirk on her face and he knew that he had been caught. She stretched and raised her arms above her head thrusting her chest forward, her shirt straining against the force buttons on the verge of popping off; Draco also on the verge of popping off. Bringing her arms down gently, she rested her hands on her knees and slowly slid them down her legs towards the hemline of her skirt. But she did stop there, Sadie pushed it gently down exposing her tanned thigh, stopping with the littlest flash of her plump behind.

Draco's thoughts were in overdrive, this was obviously an intentional response to his ogling and before he knew it the bell hang rung and students were standing to gather their things before rushing out the door. Sadie was picking her books off the floor and stacking them on her desk. As Sadie swung her backpack over her shoulders she knocked one of the books under her desk and bent forward at the waist to reach for the book, once again flashing Draco. His heart pounded in his chest and where his pants tightened over his groin. When she stood up she scooped her stacks of books into her arms and left the room flashing him a smirk.

"Wait, was that intentional?" He questioned himself as he replayed the scenario in his head.

Blaise Zabini came out of no where and clapped him hard on the back.

"Did you fucking see that man? She's so fucking hot, I'm definitely take her for a spin."

Draco stood and left without acknowledging his friend.

"OI!" Blaise yelled after him. "What's up with you?"

He had been asking himself the same thing. Why did she have a paralyzing effect on him? Nothing like this had happened before, he was always proud of being a ladies man and a smooth talker. But now he was like a clueless virgin seeing a woman for the very first time. Draco skipped supper and went straight back to his room, staying there to brood for the rest of the night.

Sadie sat by herself at supper and read her transfiguration textbook. She wasn't quite sure why she had teased Draco like that, it was such a split second decision and was now feeling kind of silly about it. There had been others who reacted the same as him, quiet and staring, but she usually just paid them no attention. He was the first that she felt inclined to engage with.

After supper she returned to the library to continue her personal research and was back in her cozy little corner of the library reading a book about Mediterranean magic when she felt like someone was watching her; of course when she turned, there was no one in sight.

"Must just be a creepy library." She thought to herself and returned to her book. After a few more hours she decided to turn in for the night.

-oO0Oo-


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

-oO0Oo-

Fifth-

Ginny and Sadie met up in their room after supper on Friday and started talking about how their first week had gone, they had been hanging out listening to music and doing their homework for a couple of hours. When there was a knock on the door Ginny got up to answer it and Pavarti Patil stood in the doorway.

"Hey girls, a few of us are going to have some drinks and play a some games, you guys interested?"

"I'm down." Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Count me in too." Called Sadie from the other side of the room."I'll just need a minute to change."

The girls had been so caught up talking that they had forgotten to change out of their school robes. Sadie changed into a pair of jean shorts with a bunnyhug and a pair a large thick wool socks. While Ginny opted for a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

There were six people already sitting around the fireplace in the common room when Sadie and Ginny sat down on the large sofa, sharing it with the Patil twins. Sadie had chatted with a few times and really enjoyed their company. Sitting on the floor across from them in front of the fire place was Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, they hadn't really talked much but they were always smiling and friendly with her when she saw them. They were seemingly joined at the hip and Sadie had yet to see them separate from each other.

On the couch to their right sat Anthony Goldstein and Neville Longbottom, who was currently pouring everybody a glass of Dragon Barrel Brandy. Before long they had each had a few drinks and someone suggested playing never have I ever.

"Looks like we came at just the right time! I'm always down for a game."

A voice carried over from the doorway and everyone turned to see two Slytherin boys emerging through the tunnel. One of them walked up behind the the empty couch to Sadie's left and jumped over the back, landing softly on the plush cushions closest to her.

"Accio Firewhiskey." He said and a very large bottle came flying over the balcony at him.

"Alright if we join?"

The others around Sadie said nothing, they just shifted in their seats a little. She was obviously missing something.

"Well if you're going to share that firewhiskey, I have no objections." Said Sadie.

"Same here." Said Ginny

"Fantastic, Nott get over here and have a shot." He called over his shoulder

"I think I'm just going to go to bed." Said the boy still standing near the entrance.

He was the one with dazzling blue eyes that Sadie had seen on her first day, but other than in class she hadn't seen him around.

"Oh for fucks sakes, Take a seat, have a drink and relax a little." Said the first boy.

Shrugging his bag to the floor behind the couch he sat down beside his persistent friend.

"Now, we have not been properly introduced. I'm Blaise Zabini and the silent one next to me is Theodore Nott."

Blaise reached out his hand to shake hers and instead he gave the back of her hand a kiss.

"Cheeky." Sadie chuckled, already slightly tipsy. "Nice to meet the both of you."

With the wave of his wand Blaise made a tray of shot glasses appear on the coffee table in the middle of the room and poured a round of drinks.

"How about I start things off with an easy one." Ginny offered. "Never have I ever played quiddich."

Everyone drank and Blaise refilled the glasses.

"I got one." Said Neville. "Never have I ever blamed a fart on someone else."

The group laughed a little and each took a drink.

"That's better." Said Blaise refilling the glasses. "Let's lighten it up a little. Never have I ever been scared of clowns."

Half the group drank.

"I still have nightmares about the one from our seventh birthday." Laughed Padma.

"He was drinking from a flask every time our parents left the room and had some kind of a break down half way through the party, then he started yelling that we were all going to die terrible painful deaths. Oh and he made balloon animals that would randomly let out murderous screams. Our dad nearly killed him."

"That was definitely our worst birthday party." Pavarti laughed along with her sister.

"I got one, never have I ever broken a bone playing quidditch." Theo Neville Hannah Ginny and Sadie each drank.

"Sixth year at Ilvermorny I was hit by a bludger and shattered my arm, collar bone and some ribs. I passed out and fell off my broom and crashed into the ground. I ended up breaking eleven bones total and was in a coma for a week." Said Sadie.

"Wait, you play quidditch too?" Said Blaise

"Ya I was chaser for the Thunderbirds house team. We won the house cup four times and was captain the last two years as well."

"Well aren't you the well-rounded witch." He said running her up and down with his eyes.

"I'm full of surprises, you haven't even scratched the surface yet Mr. Zabini." Sadie replied with a playful wink.

"Surprises like the sorting hat was talking about?" Hannah asked.

Everyone turned to look at her and then to Sadie.

"Mmm sorry my dears. I am not nearly drunk enough to address that. Who's next?" Asked Sadie, trying direct attention away from Hannah's question.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy." Said Susan.

Blaise and Theo drank along with all of the girls and Sadie raised an eyebrow quizzically at them.

"I'm full of surprises too sweetheart." Blaise winked back at her with a smirk.

"Mine was a dare." Laughed Theo.

This was the first time Sadie had seem him smile, it lit up his whole face and she felt a surge of desire for him.

"Goyle didn't know how to react, he just sat there stunned for a moment; then gave me a black eye. I think he was only pissed because he liked it. Here's one in return, never have I ever kissed a girl."

All the boys drank, along with Hannah Susan Ginny and Sadie.

"Well we seem to be the odd ones out." Pavarti said to her sister.

"You don't have to be, if you don't want to. I'd be more than happy to help." Sadie joked.

"Alright." Laughed Pavarti.

Sadie stood, wobbling as she pulled Pavarti to her feet. She kissed her softly at first, but when she started kissing her back things started escalating. One of the boys wolf whistled and they broke apart breathing heavily.

"Blimey Sadie. That may have been the best kiss I've had."

Both girls laughed as they sat back down and saw the slack-jawed guys around the room.

"What about you Padma." Said Ginny. "Fancy a snog?"

"Since I'm the odd one out, sure." They shared a small chaste kiss. "That's good enough for me."

"How do I get in on this snog fest?" Blaise asked greedily.

"Sorry Blaise dear. It's never have I ever, not spin the bottle."

"Well then let's play that!" He said enthusiastically

"How about truth or dare instead?" Suggested Ginny

"I'll go first." Sadie said scooting to the edge of her seat and leaning over to Blaise.

He sat up with excitement and sat up and leaned towards her so their faces were only a foot apart.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smirked

She smirked back at him and slowly drew out her words.

"Alright Blaise. I dare you, to kiss, Theo."

His face fell with disappointment, clearly not this kiss he had been wanting.

"Well come 'ere then mate." Theo leaned over and they shared the tiniest of pecks.

"Ok then, hmm let's see here, Neville. truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was the last person you had a smutty dream about?"

"Oh easy, the new captain on the Holly Head Harpies, have you seen the body on that witch? Stunning."

"Cheers to that." Said Anthony and they clinked glasses and drank

"Here, here." Said Sadie.

"Ginny, you're next, truth or dare?" Said Neville

"Truth."

"What's the deal with you and Harry? Still an item?" He asked

"Guess I knew that one was coming." She laughed. "Well we are not currently together, taking time to see other people for a while. When I'm done school we're going to revisit our relationship and see if it will work between us. I'm just not ready to settle down and start a family, which is what Harry wants."

"Sadie, Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked

"Well there's a whole lot of truth going on, I'll pick dare."

"I dare you to kiss one of the boys in this room, an even steamier kiss that Pavarti's."

"Ooooo which one shall it be then?" Sadie asked looking around at the boys.

Blaise sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

"Since Blaise can hardly keep it in his pants over there, it's going to have to be Theo."

Ginny laughed and Blaise deflated like a balloon, sinking back into his seat and took a swig of his drink.

Sadie staggered every so slightly as stood and walked over to Theo who had started to stand, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back into the couch. Kneeling on the couch straddling his legs she bent down kiss him, the moment their lips touched Sadie's heart fluttered and her magic rushed through her like a cool breeze. The kiss was instantly passionate and everyone else in the room faded away. She nibbled on his lip and he groaned into her mouth gripping her tightly.

Her fingers intertwined in his hair, pulling him even deeper into the kiss as his hands slid around her hips and firmly grabbed her ass; grinding her center into the growing bulge in his pants. A small whimper escaped her lips and Theo's hands were slowly sliding up her backside towards her breasts, she responded by grinding into his lap again. The kiss was quickly escalating into something more. It wasn't until Blaise cleared his throat loudly from beside them that they remembered where they were and broke apart, their chests heaving with lusty breath.

"I can say with certainty that was definitely the best kiss I've ever had." Theo said looking her directly into her eyes.

Sadie's heart was effervescent staring into his blue eyes, they were full of passion and she was sure hers looked the same. She could feel the bulge in his lap rubbing the apex between her legs and it took everything she had not to rip off his clothes and have her way with him right there. With a sigh she rolled off of Theo and her head spun with desire and alcohol as she flopped onto the couch between the two very handsome Slytherin's.

"Definitely a great kiss."

"Now that's finally over with, whose turn is it now?" Blaise grumbled beside Sadie.

The game kept on with lighthearted dares and truths, everyone had their fair share of drinks and were laughing heartily while Anthony was dancing on the coffee table. The game eventually died down and soon it was just Ginny Sadie Theo Blaise and Neville left in the common room.

"So Sadie." She turned her head to look at Theo. "I saw you on the first day flying beside the Hogwarts express, as did most of the school, you really know how to make an entrance."

"Well since I didn't get the chance to take the train, I at least wanted to get a look at it in person; it really is beautiful."

"Who was the wizard that was flying with you?" Theo asked.

"Oh that was my father, Richard." She answered

"I KNEW IT!" Neville jumped up like a shot, sloshing most of his drink down the front of his shirt.

"I was bloody right, Ernie owes me two galleons now. Do you think I could get his autograph Sadie?" He said with enthusiasm. Sadie laughed.

"Ya I could probably do that for you."

"Wait a minute!" Ginny said also standing.

"Richard? As in Richard Walton? The seeker from the Moose Jaw Meteorites, who caught the snitch at the world cup in 1990?"

"Ya that's him." Sadie beamed, she was very proud of her father and was always happy to talk about him.

"I'll owl him and get him to send a few autographed pictures, if you'd want one too?"

"That would be brilliant! I can't wait to rub it in Ron's face, he'll be so furious. Does he still have the snitch from the game?"

"Well, mostly." She snickered.

Sadie stood and wobbly took off her bunnyhug, reaching down the front of her tank top she pulled out a thin gold chain and dangling at the end was a dainty golden wing.

"This is one of its wings. My dad had it made for me when I started at Ilvermorny. He had the other one made into one for my mom and the body is in a case in his office at home."

Ginny and Neville both jumped to take a closer look.

"That's really cool. All I got from my dad was red hair and an army of brothers."

Everyone laughed as they sat back down.

Blaise and Theo leaned into her on either side to take a look at her necklace. Sadie flushed and became hyper aware of her bare breasts and hardening nipples underneath her thin tank top. The feeling of being sandwiched between these gorgeous guys was making her brain foggy and her magic pulse where they were making contact; causing her mind to race with images of her with each of them. She could feel the hunger clawing inside her, a need for release that had been building since the last time she had been with David. She knew she had to get off this couch before she let her magic get carried away.

"Well you know, I think I've had about enough to drink tonight, I'm going to turn in. I was hoping to go for a spin on the pitch tomorrow, I already miss flying."

"I'll come with you when you go and we can run some drills together. I got a new broom this summer, nothing like your fancy Firebolt, but it's decent." Said Ginny.

"That sounds great!" Said Sadie getting up from the couch, immediately missing the feeling of the guys against her. "I'm just going to wash up and head to bed. It was wonderful getting to know you guy a little more; I had a lot of fun."

Everyone said their good nights as the others got up to also go to bed. After using the washroom she brushed her teeth and hair before washing her face. When she opened the door to go back to her room she stood face to face with Blaise, he was leaning against the doorway with hungry eyes.

"Hello there Mister Zabini, what can I do for you?" She said in a ethereal voice.

"Oh there's lots you could do for me Sadie." He said with a smirk, his dark eyes raged with lust as he ran them up and down her body, sending chills rolling down her spine.

"Anything particular you had in mind."

"Well for starters, one of those kisses that practically had Nott fucking you in the living room with everyone watching; then we'll see where things go."

She slowly tip toed her fingers from his waistband, up those deliciously firm abs and over his chest; she was about to cave in to his teasing. The nights liquor and shenanigans had left her hot and bothered with no relief, and as much as she didn't like giving in to egotistical guys, she could only resist the pull of her magic for so long. But Sadie was sure of one thing, she was going to get what she needed from him and her took a step forward closing the gap between them. Her breasts lightly brushed against his chest and she started playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I'm just not sure if you could handle what I have to offer."

Her hands slowly trailed the rest of the way up his chest, over his shoulders and she started playing with the short scruffy black hair at the base of his head. Blaise placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body firmly against his and tilted his face towards hers.

"I guarantee I can handle it." His voiced rumbled seductively.

Sadie raised her mouth to his, lightly brushing her lips against his and a low growl erupted in his throat.

"I guess we'll find out."

Her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck and she pulled his head into a deep kiss, Blaise immediately matching her firm kiss as their mouths crashed into each other. She nipped his bottom lip and he growled into her mouth, flicking his tongue against her lips. They slowly backed into the bathroom closing and locking the door as they did. Blaise grabbed her firmly by the ass and lifted her up to his hips and she wrapped her legs around him, grinding against him. He moved his mouth from hers and starting kissing down the side of her face to her neck, alternating kissing and biting, down to her shoulders.

"Mmm, so far so good Zabini."

The sound of her lusty voice was making him harder than he thought possible and he pulled her top down below her breasts exposing her perky nipples. His cock twitched against her center and took one into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue while he tweaked the other with his finger. Sadie moaned loudly throwing her head back in ecstasy. His mouth and hands expertly pinched, nibbled and sucked her delicate buds and she was soon panting and grinding into him with abandon. He kissed his way back up to her neck to her lips, she dropped her legs from his hips and she unbuttoned her own shorts, he moved to do the same to his own pants and she placed her hands on his stopping him.

"Sorry dear, ladies first."

Blaise smiled and dropped to his knees, as he slid her unbuttoned shorts down her voluptuous hips and ass revealing a small black strappy thong. He spread her thighs and paused with a groan. He slowly trailed his tongue across the small piece of fabric and nipped at her clit sending a shock wave through her and made her gasp. Smiling again he traced his fingers up and down her crease teasingly before pulling her underwear to the side and sliding one of his large fingers inside of her dripping wet heat. She moaned and pushed down into his fingers clenching her walls around them as he slowly pumped his finger in and out

Blaise looked up at her writhing against the wall, eyes closed and massaging her breast as she ground against his hand. He had never seen a more wonderful sight and couldn't wait till he had her screaming his name. He dove his face into her, licking her up and down, swirling his tongue around her sensitive clit; alternating biting and sucking on it. Her walls started to flutter around his finger and he slipped in a second one without missing a beat. Sadie moaned and her hand clutched the back of his head, pushing his face deeper into her as he tapped upwards faster and faster.

Hitting the golden spot, she started panting and her thrusts against his hand become harder and more erratic as she neared her climax. Sadie screamed her release, tightened around his fingers as she came, gasping and riding out her orgasm. He got to his feet and held her hips to steady her and she pulled him into a kiss; tasting her juices on his lips. When Sadie crouched down Blaise smirked and went to unbutton his pants that were now straining over his crotch, eager for his own release. He stopped in confusion when he realized that Sadie was only picking up her own shorts and pulling them back on.

"What's this now?" He asked confused and irritated.

"This is me going to bed." She stood on tip toe kissing his cheek and walked towards the door. "Can you handle that?"

"Fucking tease!" He yelled at her.

She paused with her hand on the door.

"As I do recall, you were the one attempting to tease me. Goodnight Mister Zabini."

And with a swish of her pony tail she was gone, leaving Blaise alone in the girls washroom, dazed and confused with a raging hard on untouched in his pants.

-oO0Oo-

A/N: Follow and review if you're enjoying this story, feedback is always appreciated! I have a few more chapters ready to go, not sure if I should just keep posting or wait for reviews...

Ladygnome-


	6. Chapter 6

-oO0Oo-

Sixth-

Sadie woke at ten the next morning to the ringing of her alarm clock. Groggy, she flicked her fingers towards the clock silencing it, she rolled over flat on her back and her brain pulsed a beat against the inside of her skull.

"Coffee. Need. Coffee." She thought to herself.

Bracing her head she sat up and slipped into a pair of ridiculous fluffy rainbow unicorn slippers and grabbed her wand off the night stand. Ginny was passed out in bed and Sadie wondered if her roommate would still be up for flying with her this early in the morning; she refocused herself.

"Coffee first."

She staggered to the door and crossed the common room to the kitchen. There were silver platters across the counter with little note cards indicating which platter had which food. Sadie made straight for the coffee. After tapping the silver tray twice with her wand a large steaming pot of coffee and mugs appeared before her. She stuck her wand through the messy bun on top of her head and poured herself a cup, adding cream and sugar.

Sadie took a large sip of the sweet nectar and turned around leaning her head against the cupboards behind her with her eyes closed, holding the coffee cup in both hands. She felt the warmth of the liquid running through her, the deep pulsing in her head subsided and she took another long sip of the invigorating drink. Her eyes fluttered opened when she heard the shuffling of feet approaching. The figure drawing near was very tall and broad, she recognized him as the last of her roommates she had yet to meet.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully before taking a long long sip of her coffee.

He looked up surprised, not realizing she was also there until she had spoken. He was wearing a pair of thin black sweat pants showcasing a rather large package between his legs, while the lack of shirt showcased his bare muscular chest and arms. Sadie immediately pictured herself in his strong hold with his large hand caressing her small body and she felt a flush rise to her cheeks at the thought. This did not go unnoticed by the hulking figure walking towards her.

"Good morning indeed." He said with a smirk. He walked up right beside her and poured himself a cup of coffee and offered her his hand in greeting.

"I'm Marcus flint."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Flint, I'm Sadie Walton."

She slipped her dainty hand into his large warm hand and instead of shaking it he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a light kiss across her knuckles. She felt her magic spark to life where his soft lips touched her skin and she felt a flush of warmth run through her body before settling into tingle between her thighs.

"Oh I know who you are, you're the talk of the school don't ya know." He released her hand and they both took a sip of coffee, not breaking eye contact.

She took her wand out of her bun and tapped the platter on the counter to her other side, a large plate of toast appeared along with a selection spreads. Sadie replaced the wand in her hair and began to spread peanut butter and raspberry jam on her toast as she replied to Marcus.

"Yes I supposed I assumed that I would be; although I still hoped I wouldn't be. So what's the talk of the school have to say about me?"

"Well of course there are a few theories floating around about what the sorting hat said at the feast. I think the top theory I've heard is that you're a descendant of Merlin." Marcus said

"Ooo, good theory, I like that one. Alas, it's not Merlin." Sadie poured herself another cup of coffee and turned to go sit a the table a few feet away.

"Ahh so you are a descendant of someone; just not Merlin. So who would it be then?"

Marcus sat in the seat beside her, both of them sat to the side of their chairs facing one another; knees mere inches from touching. Sadie mentally chastised herself for not being more careful with her words.

"Sorry Mr. Flint, that's strictly need to know information. I'm only here to further my academic and athletic achievements. Speaking of which, I have to go wake up Ginny, I've been itching to get out on the quidditch pitch since the day I arrived."

She downed the rest of her coffee and took a large bite of toast. She made to stand but Marcus placed a hand on her knee stopping her and she felt the flush of her magic against his large rough fingers again.

"Hold on, I have a couple more questions for you before you go."

Sadie rested back into her seat and took another bite of toast; waiting for him to continue. He leaned in a little closer and looked her right in the eye with a smirk.

"First question, what the bloody hell are you wearing on your feet?"

Sadie laughed "They're rainbow unicorn slippers."

"Unicorns are not rainbow."

"Yes, but as far as muggles are concerned they are. They were a gift from my muggle friend at home in Canada. She loves unicorns so much, I didn't have the heart to tell her that they're not actually rainbow in real life."

"Next question, do you always dress this yummy in your free time or did I just get lucky today."

He smirked at her with fire in his eyes and licked his bottom lip.

For the first time since rolling out of bed she thought about what clothes she had on. She was wearing her cut off sweat pant short shorts and a cropped white tank top that barely covered her ample breasts; exposing the bottom edge of her tattoo. The tiny black music notes scrolled across her ribs that followed the curve of her left breast were peeking out from behind the hem of her shirt.

"Oh yes, well you just got lucky I guess. I'm fairly hung over and I didn't even think to change before I left my room." She laughed and stood quickly to put her cup away and to pour a new one for Ginny.

She felt the heat from Marcus's body on her back before she heard him. Setting down the fresh cup of coffee Sadie turned to his face and his eyes bored into hers. The bare skin of her back pressed up against the cold marble and Marcus placed his hands on the counter on either side of her waist, effectively caging her in as he leaned close enough that his breath ghosted against her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat and her magic crackled in her chest as she inhaled his warm masculine aroma.

"I wonder just how lucky I can get this morning." His voice was deep, husky and full of lust. Sadie felt her knees weaken and it took everything not let her magic take over and to jump into his arms and ride him into next week.

"Get a hold of yourself Sadie." She thought.

Sadie smiled back at him and placed her hands on his chest as she went up on her tip toes raising her face to his. She nipped at his ear lobe before whispering in his ear.

"I think this is where your luck runs out."

She quickly ducked under his arm and slid out from where she was pinned against the counter before he could react. The full cup of coffee on the counter started levitating and Marcus turned his head, following it with his eyes as it settled into Sadie's hands about five feet away.

"Until next time Mr. Flint." She winked and turned her back to him strutting across the common room to wake up Ginny.

-oO0Oo-

Some time later, both girls were in their quidditch gear and heading through the tunnel out of their common room; brooms in hand laughing. When the statue slid out of their way into the hall, they saw a group of guys standing together talking. Their voices quickly hushed as the girls stepped into the corridor and the group of gorgeous Slytherin's turned to look at them.

"Hey beautiful, I was hoping to see you again soon. Care to finish what we started last night." Blaise gave her a wink and flashed his stunning smile.

"Sorry can't chat now." Sadie waved briefly as she walked past without slowing down.

They stood in silence and their eyes were locked on the girls walking away from them. Once they were out of ear shot Blaise turned back to the guys; clapping Marcus in the chest.

"You'll never bloody believe what she did to me last night, or what she did to Draco and Theo too."

"Hey my encounter with her was just a drunk dare. Fucking breathtaking, but it was part of the game. Weasley only picked me because you lost your cool and couldn't keep it in your pants." Laughed Theo

"I caught her off guard in her pj's this morning, bloody amazing body on that little witch." Marcus added.

The boys remained in the corridor and shared the various encounters they'd had with Sadie.

"Well I don't know about you lot, but I fancy taking a stroll out to the quidditch pitch, to uh, scope out the competition so to speak." Blaise laughed.

"I'll come too, but first we need to swing by the great hall. I'm starving." Said Marcus.

-oO0Oo-

The girls had been running drills for about twenty minutes when Sadie noticed a small group of guys that had gathered in the stands; groaning she flew over to Ginny floating in front of the goal posts.

"Looks like we have some company. You want to keep going or pack it in?"

"Oh fuck them. We'll do a few more rounds, then I need a bath and a nap. I still don't know how you're so fucking perky, I'm so hung over I'm sweating firewhiskey."

Sadie laughed. "Alright then, let's do this."

They played for about another twenty minutes before finally touching down on the soft turf inside the stadium to put away the quaffel they were using and return the borrowed quidditch gear to the storage room. The Slytherin quartet caught up to them as they were leaving the pitch.

"Well ladies that was quite impressive." Blaise shouted as he ran up behind the girls.

They paused and looked over their shoulders at him. Marcus was also there but a few feet away, while Theo and Draco were trailing behind; their heads bowed together talking.

"So Sadie do you have time to talk yet." Blaise practically sneered, provoking her to roll her eyes and turn away from him again.

"So you're still going for that bath and nap?" Sadie asked Ginny and they continued walking back to the castle.

"Ya I'm knackered, next weekend you're on your own for the early morning quidditch."

"Um hello?" Blaise asked following them with Marcus in tow.

"Sounds good, I'm going to head over to the lake and take a swim." Sadie said as she continued to walk and ignore the two guys following them.

"Don't you know about the giant squid?" Ginny said.

"Ya I've read about it and I'm excited. I was actually hoping to find the one here. There was one I spent a lot of time swimming with in the lake where I grew up."

"Seriously are you just going to ignore me?" Blaise screeched at Sadie. She stopped and turned to face him.

"You know I thought I made my point pretty clear to you last night, but I guess I was wrong. I'm not some slag who's just going to fall at your feet and beg to suck you off because you flashed me a charming smile. I play on my own terms. Period. Now If you're going to keep following me around like a lost puppy in heat you're going to have to pick up the pace. See you back in the common room Ginny."

Sadie hopped on her broom and zipped off across the lawn towards the lake. Ginny was laughing hysterically as she hopped on her broom and flew the rest of the way towards the castle, leaving Blaise standing there stunned.

-oO0Oo-

Sadie landed under the large beech tree near the water's edge and rested her broom against the large trunk. She began taking off her quidditch gear, piece by piece stripping down to her bra and shorts. After inspecting the tree she picked one of the larger lower branches and climbed to where it stretched out over the water. Shimmying her way down the end she was careful to keep her balance as she stood and cast a bubble head charm before diving in.

The cold water hit her hot sweaty skin like a thousand little needles, but with each stroke of her arms her body adjusted to the sudden temperature change and soon the water felt amazing. Sadie loved swimming, it made her feel light and free. As a kid growing up with a lake bordering her family's property, she spent every moment she could in the water.

She had spent so much time exploring the lake at home she had found the underwater cave where the giant squid lived. At first it would just hide in the back of the cave when she would swim near, so she gave it lots of space and would leave treats at the cave opening. Slowly the squid warmed to her presence and it eventually would come to swim with her every time she was in the lake; she nick-named it stretch.

Sadie swam deeper careful to stay clear of the seaweed, she'd had enough run in with grindelows to know it's best avoidable when possible. After swimming for quite a while with no sign of where to start searching for the squid, her stomach started rumbling with hunger so she decided to try again another day and began swimming for the surface. When her head breached the still water she waved her hand in front of her face to remove the bubble head charm and sighed. Fifty feet away sitting under the tree next to her clothes and broom was Marcus Flint.

"Here we go again." She thought and slowly swam to the water's edge.

While watching her flawlessly take Blaise down a peg, Marcus realized that Sadie wasn't like any other girl he had met and he actually wanted to pursue her. After she flew away he had taken his time walking over to the lake, not even really sure of what he was planning to say when he saw her; but knowing he had to say something. When he reached the beech tree, he found her clothes and broom but she was no where in sight. He sat down at the base of the large tree to wait and before long her head breached the surface of the lake.

She looked displeased at the site of him waiting for her and he knew he was off to a bad start and needed to fix it now; before he could get on her bad side. She swam to the shore and rose to her feet once she reached the shallows. He moaned inwards as he watched her soaking wet body rise out of the water and wade slowly towards him. Droplets fell from her face dripping over her full cleavage and ran down her toned stomach to her soaking shorts that clung to her glistening ass and hips. His cock twitched in his pants and he had to concentrate to keep a straight face as she was soon standing right in front of him.

"Marcus I-"

She started to speak but he help up a finger to pause her and reached into his pockets pulling out his wand and a handkerchief; transfiguring it into a large plush towel. Marcus handed it to her and Sadie raised an eyebrow at him, but accepted the towel and began drying herself.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me sometime; maybe the first Hogsmeade weekend coming up? I realize my actions this morning were not gentlemanly at all and I would very much like the opportunity to show you that I'm not some lost horny puppy."

He smiled hopefully at her and she couldn't help but laugh a little while smiling back at him.

"Ya, alright, that sounds lovely. It's a date."

"There's a quaint tea shop in Hogsmeade that has good sandwiches and desserts." He offered and Sadie laughed again, it was quickly becoming one of Marcus's favorite sounds.

"No offence intended, but I would very much rather that I never step foot in there again. How about the three broomsticks for butterbeer and fries instead?" She offered in return.

"Well that's a relief." He laughed. "I feel the same. Wait, fries?"

"Oh right, you call them chips. They're called french fries back home."

Marcus scrunched up his nose a little. "Why on earth would you call them that?"

"You probably don't want the full history lesson. Simply put it's just what everyone calls them back home."

Sadie transfigured the towel back into a hanky and handed it back to Marcus after drying it with warm air.

"Thank you for the towel."

She could feel his eyes on her as she picked up her yellow and black Thunderbirds jersey and dropped it over her head. Without her quidditch padding underneath it fell mid-thigh below the hem of her shorts, giving the illusion that it was the only thing she had on; Marcus felt another twitch in his groin at the thought.

"You're very welcome." He finally responded.

"I'll see you around." She flashed him a smile before picking up her belongings in one arm, resting her broom over her her shoulder and started walking towards the school barefoot. Marcus leaned against the tree watching her ass sway back and forth underneath her quidditch jersey all the way back up to the school.

"That one's going in the spank bank." He smirked and readjusted the bulge in the front of his pants before heading for the castle himself.

Heads turned to watch Sadie as she walked across the lawn and again once she entered the school. Ignoring the murmurs and glances, Sadie kept her head held high and strutted through the halls heading for her common room. Rounding the corner she came face to face with a group of Ravenclaw girls.

"Hey girls." Sadie said with a friendly smile. "You're the Ravenclaw Prefect aren't you? I'm Sadie"

She shuffled the items in her arms and extended a hand towards the brown hair girl with a friendly plump face.

"Yes I am the Prefect, my name's Mya it's nice to meet you. I didn't know you played quidditch. Will you be trying out for the house team?"

"That's why I stopped to introduced myself actually. I was wondering if you knew when the tryouts are? I would love a chance to be on the team."

"They're thisFriday after supper, meet out on the quidditch pitch." Mya told her. "I hope to see you there, I'll be trying out for seeker again this year."

"Fantastic!" Said Sadie with enthusiasm. "I definitely look forward to seeing you there!"

She couldn't help but notice two of the girls in the group scowling with arms crossed and eyes shooting daggers at her. Sadie gave them a friendly smile and wave, only for them to deepen their scowls and look away.

"See you around ladies, Thanks for the info Mya."

And she continued on her way back to the common room.

-oO0Oo-


	7. Chapter 7

* Boasty - Wiley, Sean Paul, Stefflon Don and Idris Elba.

-oO0Oo-

Seventh-

Once inside the empty common room Sadie dropped her gear on the couch and pulled her jersey over her head, adding it the pile. Summoning her speaker from the bedroom she was on her way to the shower when she noticed Draco standing frozen in the doorway of his room. She smiled and winked as she walked past him and jogged up the staircase to the bathrooms. Pressing the button on the top of the speaker she started singing and dancing along with the music; raising the volume till it maxed out. She stripped off her wet clothes and stepped into the hot shower.

As she shut off the water the music switched to one of her favorite songs* and Sadie shimmied her way out of the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel she picked up her clothes and speaker made her way out the door. She danced her way down the stairs, fully lost in the music that was still blasting out of the device in her hand. Completely oblivious to the small group of people who had gathered on the couches in the common room, she danced all the way into her bedroom.

-oO0Oo-

After making his way back to the castle Marcus had ran into Blaise and some of the guys from Slytherin and they invited them back to check out their new dorm rooms. When they arrived in the common room they found Draco relaxing in a chair by the fireplace reading a book and there was a distinct thumping of heavy bass muted behind the girls bathroom door. The guys made themselves comfortable and began discussing the upcoming Slytherin quidditch tryouts.

Suddenly the volume of the music from the bathroom increased exponentially, filling the space around them and drew their eyes to the stop of the stairs. Marcus had lost count of the number of time his cock had throbbed at the sight of Sadie that day but this one throbbed the hardest. A gush of steam escaped the doorway as she stepped out into a beam of light streaking across the stairwell, dancing her way down she swung her hips to the beat exposing inner thigh. She was clearly absorbed in the music and thought she was alone in the room.

Draco's mouth went dry and he swallowed a hard gulp of air. Sadie's hair was dripping wet, slicked back and the light refracted off of water droplets on her face and shoulders. The towel knotted across her chest displayed her toned thighs and was barley containing her voluminous breasts; threatening to jiggle free as she wriggled her way across the room. She was a wet dream walking. The door clicked behind her muffling the music once again and Draco released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"How do I get me one of those." One of the Slytherin guys let out a low whistle and sat up on the couch.

"Get in line." Marcus growled at his friend. "I've already got a date for the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"Not wasting any time eh Flint. Well have fun at that stupid fucking tea shop, I can't stand that place." He replied

"Apparently neither can she, we're going to three broomsticks for butterbeer and chips. A heads up though, she doesn't seem like one to try and toy with. Blaise here can attest to that."

Marcus laughed patting his friend on the chest and Blaise knocked his arm away.

"Ya well Sadie's just a fucking tease." He grumbled

"Oh poor Blaise, I'm not actually a tease. You just can't stand the fact that I play the game better."

Sadie's voice floated across the room with mock sympathy, earning a chuckle from a few of the guys. She stood barefoot in the doorway of her bedroom having changed into a pair of skinny jeans with a black tank top. Her hair was twirled into two buns on top of her head and her gold chain was tucked down the front of her shirt.

"These are some of our friends from seventh year, Sam, Jeff and Evan." Marcus said pointing to each one and they waved in turn.

"Thanks for the show." Said Jeff. "Next time it would be better if you lost the towel." He winked at her seductively.

"Special free preview." She winked back at him sarcastically. "And I guarantee you can't afford the full feature."

She walked over to the couch and scooped up the pile of quidditch gear she had abandoned on the couch.

"Fuck you play quidditch too." Jeff said.

Heading to put it away, she opened her door sending the items levitating over to her bed and shut it once again.

"Why is everyone here so surprised by that? I've met four other girls so far who also play, so it's not like you don't have any female athletes here."

She crossed her arms over her chest frustrated and this caused her breasts to bulge out of the top of her shirt slightly.

"Sixth year at Ilvermorney my entire team was girls."

"It's not surprising." interjected Marcus. "It's just fucking hot that's all, it takes a tough chick to not get pounded into oblivion by a bludger."

"Been there, done that." She waved her hand jokingly. "I guess I just know how to handle a proper pounding."

Her eyes glinted mischievously at Marcus and his tell tale throb was back.

"I'll see you guys around. I'm famished and need some grub."

Spinning lightly on her toes she walked away from the guys.

"You forgot your shoes." Jeff called after her.

Without turning around she raised a hand waving goodbye exiting their common room.

"Where the fuck did you say she's from" Jeff asked Marcus.

"Canada."

"They sure make em different there don't they."

-oO0Oo-

After lunch Sadie returned to her room to grab her school bag before heading back out to sit under the beech tree by the lake. She pulled out her homework and turned on her speaker, the soft sound of meditation music floated around her; a composition of Tibetan singing bowls and chimes. She had been working for a while when a shadow crossed her papers.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were sitting here."

Sadie looked up to see Theodore Nott standing over her, turning to leave.

"I'll go find another spot to do my work, sorry."

"You don't have to leave on my account." Sadie said stopping him in his tracks. "I don't mind if you sit here as well."

"Oh no I don't want to impose." Theo lifted his hands and took a step back.

"It wouldn't be an imposition to me at all. I mean, unless you just don't want to. That's fine."

"No not all. You just seem to have a very tranquil thing going here."

He smiled at her as he sat down on the grass taking out his books.

"I do, and as long as you're feeling it too then you're welcome in my space."

"Actually, you're technically in my space. I've been doing my homework here under this tree for the last seven years. But lucky for you I don't mind sharing."

"Well in that case, thank you."

"So how long have you been practicing meditation?"

Sadie looked at him quizzically and he pointed at her speaker.

"I don't think there's another student at this school that even knows what meditation is, so Imagine my surprise when I heard your music choice." He added.

"Well technically it was my speakers choice. It plays music depending on how I'm feeling or what I need. And to answer your question, I've been Practicing meditation seriously for about a year now. How about you?"

"I've dabbled in it over the years as necessary, but I spent this summer in Tibet at a Buddhist sanctuary. I had the chance escape after the war and I needed to find a way to start new life. I wouldn't have even returned to Hogwarts if I hadn't gone on that trip. But after a long summer of meditating I thought, fuck it."

Theo shrugged with a smile and Sadie laughed.

"So how does your device know what music you need?"

"It's enchanted directly to my magic, it was a going away gift from my mother. Music has always been a big part of who I am, but with the recent changes with my magic it has become even more than that. I can channel it through the music in a sense, to redirect it so to speak. It's like it helps to distract my magic if I can't indulge it."

A deep pink blush crept up Sadie's neck and cheeks, unsure why she was talking to Theo so openly about her magic. He had a very reassuring presence and felt that she could speak freely. But she needed to redirect the attention away from her loose lips.

"You mentioned that you had needed to escape and start over after the war. How come?"

Theo sighed heavily, leaning back on to his elbows looking up at the branches over head.

"Sorry, do you mind if I ask?" Worried she crossed some unknown line.

"No it's fine, it's just strange having to explain it; especially in a way that wont make you think poorly of me."

He paused taking a moment collecting his thoughts. "I'm sure you know about Voldemort and the death eaters right?"

"Of course. The reason my mother moved to Canada was because my Aunt and Uncle, her sister, were tortured and murdered by Death Eaters on Voldemort's order. It was the reason why my parents wouldn't let me come to Hogwarts when I was younger."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Theo paused. "It also makes what I'm about to say even harder."

He rolled on his side to face her, propping himself up on one elbow.

"My father was a Death Eater, he killed my mother when I was young. She hated what he had become and wanted to protect me from him. I lived in fear in my own home and wanted nothing more than to distance myself from him and the life he expected me to follow; but openly I had to act as though I supported him. He was killed in the battle here last year, so I was finally free of his and Voldemort's tyranny."

He looked at her hopefully as she chewed on her bottom lip, processing his words and they sat in silence until she spoke.

"That's definitely surprising to hear, and I'm sorry for your loss, of course I could never hold you accountable for what your father was. Thanks for telling me." And she smiled warmly at him.

"Well if you didn't hear it from me, you would have heard it somewhere else, maybe a different version from somebody who still has the wrong idea about us."

"Us?" Sadie questioned.

"Marcus and Blaise have similar stories to me, Draco had it the worst of us though. Voldemort took over his home, it was death eater headquarters and old Voldy had a grudge against his dad; he tormented all of them for months. He made Draco do horrible things. I'm honestly shocked by his return to school actually, I never thought he'd come back here."

"Oh wow, I had no idea. I guess that makes sense, I've noticed some students who don't quite seem to know how to act around you guys."

"Ya, it's a work in progress."

They smiled at each other and when their eyes locked Sadie noticed his dazzling blue eyes had swirls of grey near the center. As they sat gazing at each other Sadie felt her magic pull to him, slowly crackling over her skin like goosebumps causing her to shiver.

"Are you cold? Do you want my cloak?" Theo asked

"I'm fine thanks. Just goosebumps."

"Ya me too." His eyes now shimmering with lust.

They spent the rest of the afternoon studying under the tree by the lake, occasionally asking the other a question about an assignment they were both working on for potions. When the sun dipped behind the trees on the horizon, they packed up their stuff and started back to the common room together.

"Where are your shoes?" Theo asked her as they walked across the grass.

"Seriously are the British never barefoot?" She asked rhetorically with a smile. "There is no better feeling then the earth under your feet and half of the year it is spent covered in snow and ice. I personally don't understand why you wouldn't take every single opportunity to connect to the earth magic."

"You know what?"

Theo put his bag down and kicked off his shoes and socks, put them in his bag and rolled up the bottom of his pants.

"You're absolutely right." He said smiling back at her.

Sadie couldn't help herself and took a step closing the gap between them, standing on her tip toes she gave him a gentle lingering kiss on the lips. Theo wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss with soft pressure of his warm lips. Sadie's magic breezed over her skin again and suddenly there was a wind blowing against them, seemingly from all directions causing her hair to whip around their faces. They pulled apart breathless and Theo smiled at her.

"Still the best kiss I've had."

He offered his arm to Sadie and she linked her arm with his as they walked back to the school, bent against the wind together. They dropped their bags in the common room before heading back down to supper and when they entered the great hall Theo stopped and spun Sadie to face him.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" He asked.

"Oh, I um." She blushed. "I'm already going with Marcus."

"Well what about sometime this weekend here at the castle? Maybe Friday?"

"Ravenclaw quidditch tryouts are Friday evening."

"Right. Then Saturday night? I'd love to show you my favorite place at Hogwarts."

He held her hand and looking her deep in the eyes.

"I've really enjoyed talking to you today, I don't think I've ever felt a connection like this before and I would love the opportunity to see where this goes."

Theo lifted her hand to his lips gently kissing her knuckles causing her to blush again.

Sadie closed her eye's taking a deep breath and dropped her head slowly letting it out.

"I feel the same, but you need to know up front. For reasons out of my control, I'm not looking to be serious with anyone. I can't be exclusive, even if I wanted to; I just can't."

Theo placed his hand under her chin, tilting her face up to his, she opened her hers to find his piercing blue ones.

"If you just want to chat and hang out, that's fine with me."

"Then yes, Saturday would be nice." She smiled at him.

His face lit up with a gorgeous smile and Sadie's heart started beating faster as a kaleidoscope of butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"Excellent! I'll meet you in the common room at nine on Saturday."

He leaned down and gave her a small soft kiss on the lips before walking to the Slytherin table.

She felt like she floated over to her own table and sat down at the end alone. A moment later she was shaken from her daze by the ginger haired girl who was now sitting across from her; kicking her shin under the table.

"Uh excuse me Miss Walton. What exactly was that?" Ginny laughed. "You and Nott? When did that happen? Tell me everything."

"He was just asking me out for Saturday night." She said still smiling.

"Wonder why didn't he ask you out for Hogmeade next weekend? It's kinda the big deal for dates around here."

Sadie blushed profusely.

"He did. But I turned him down because Marcus asked me first."

"What!?" So since you left me at the pitch this morning you've gotten yourself two Slytherin dates? Busy day for you." She teased.

The girls ate supper together at the Ravenclaw table while Sadie recapped the days events for Ginny. When they were done they walked back to their room together and sat in the plush chairs by the window talking till sky was black and twinkling with stars.

"Oh damn, I was going to go back to the library but totally forgot." Sadie said disappointed.

"Could you use the one in the common room?" Ginny asked.

"I forgot about that too." She laughed. "It might have some information I need, I'll go check it out now before I turn in."

"You go ahead and do that. I need sleep, you had me up too early."

Sadie changed back into her sweat shorts and pulled on t-shirt before brushing her hair in to a ponytail and saying good-night to Ginny. She spent the next hour searching the shelves before finding one book that may be useful. She tossed another log on the fire and sat down in a large plush chair beside the fireplace to start reading.

Suddenly Sadie was running down a dark hallway and doors with roman numerals whipped past her as she ran faster and faster. The walls slowly morphed into large white columns stretching high above her, the smooth tile changed to a cobblestone path and everything else fell into darkness. Still she kept running; into nothing, from nothing. Her heart felt heavy, slowing her down as if each beat would be her last.

Gold plaques appeared on the columns with roman numerals counting down as she ran and a faint light appeared in the distance; she pushed ever harder. A loud rumble drew her attention over her shoulder and she turned to see the columns crashing down behind her and the stone path crumbling away into the darkness. Sadie pushed forward, putting everything she had left in each step, tears openly streaming down her face. The numbers on the columns petered out as the crumbling caught up to her and she fell screaming into the abyss.

Sadie sat up screaming in the chair beside the fireplace, tears runnin down her face and her her pounding hard against her ribs.

Ginny came bursting out of their room, wand in hand.

"Whats going on?" She shouted.

At the same time Theo and Draco both came rushing out of their room wands in hand also. Theo saw her with tears in her eyes breathing heavy and holding herself, rocking in her chair.

"What happened?"

He jumped over the couch, grabbing her in a large warm hug and Ginny was by her side a second later.

Sadie was still taking great big breaths trying to slow her breathing.

"I'm so sorry. It was a nightmare, I fell asleep reading. I'm fine I swear."

"Let's say we get you back in your own bed now."

Theo swept her into his strong muscular arms and carried her across the common room, his warm embrace made her shiver; the fire had long died and the room was cold and dark around her. Ginny pulled back the covers on her bed and Theo slipped her in between the silky blue sheets.

"Ginny would you please stay with her tonight? In case she has another one." Theo asked quietly.

"Of course I will." She crawled in beside Sadie and Theo pulled the blanket over the girls, tucking them in.

"Goodnight Sadie." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and softly closed the door behind him.

Draco was still standing frozen in front of his open door.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"Ya she'll be fine, she has Ginny with her now. Why'd you freeze like that man?"

"I don't fucking know Theo, every time I see her it's like my brain melts. I've never even had a conversation with her, I just forget how to talk." Draco sighed.

"Sounds like you got a mad crush, come on, let's go back to bed."

He wrapped his arm around his friends shoulders and steered him back into their room.

"Malfoys don't get crushes." Draco muttered quietly.

-oO0Oo-

Let me know what you think!

More chapters coming tomorrow, or maybe today, we'll see.

Don't forget to review and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Smutty, smut. You've been warned.

-oO0Oo-

*Sparks - Coldplay

**Make it wit chu - Queens of the Stone Age

*** Redbone - Childish Gambino

-oO0Oo-

Eighth-

Sadie woke late Sunday morning feeling terrible and decided that she wasn't going to leave her bed today; but her bladder had other plans. Begrudgingly she got out of bed to go to the washroom. Afterwards she stopped in the small kitchenette grabbing an armload of drinks and snacks. Ginny woke as Sadie climbed back into the bed, dropping her goodies in her lap.

"Snacks in bed. It's official, we're best friends." Said Ginny sitting up and stretching.

"Provisions are necessary, I plan on staying right here for the rest of the day." Sadie laughed.

"Well except for bathroom breaks and more snacks."

"That sounds like the perfect day to me, mind if I stay too?"

"Absolutely not, the more the merrier." She said as she scooted down into the pillows pulling up the big fluffy comforter and after opening a bag of munchies she turned on her music.*

"Probably a lot merrier if it was Flint and Nott in this bed instead of me." Ginny teased.

"Oh stop. Well actually; I'm not about to disagree with you on that one."

Sadie paused to imagine the scene with both of her gorgeous dates in her bed and she felt a whirl in her belly leaving her mildly flushed.

"Either way, they're friends and would probably never go for that."

"Did I never tell you what people used to call them? Before the shit storm last year, most of the girls in the school referred to them as the Slytherin sex gods."

Sadie choked on a mouthful of chips. "I beg your fucking pardon?"

"Seriously. Not just Theo and Marcus, but Blaise and Draco too."

"Well that certainly explains why Blaise was a cocky douche then." Sadie said. "Wait Draco too? That surprises me, whenever spoken to him he's been a stuttering mess."

"What! Really? I've never noticed, he's by far the cockiest of the bunch. Well he used to be, I mean, it's to be expected after what he's been through."

"Theo told me a bit about that yesterday."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Sadie flicked her fingers swinging the door open from her cozy spot; it was Theo and Marcus.

"Speak of the devil." Ginny smirked whispering to her bed mate.

"Two witches in one bed, I'm not still dreaming am I?"

Marcus joked rubbing his eyes dramatically and Theo swatted him on the arm and walked into the room sitting on the bed beside her.

"Well that's my cue to leave." Ginny whispered smiling at Sadie as she got out of the bed. "I'm gonna go have a nice long shower."

Marcus moved out of the doorway so Ginny could leave the room and then jumped in to her spot on the bed beside Sadie.

"How you feeling today?" Theo asked.

"I'm tired, but fine." Sadie blushed. "I told you it was just a nightmare they happen sometimes, it's really no big deal. Definitely not a reason for a check up."

"Don't be silly. Any reason to get in bed with you is a good one."

Marcus smirked at her and made himself comfortable by her side, nuzzling her neck with his nose. Her magic sparked to life at the touch, her nipples peaked and the temperature in the room seemed to increase significantly.

"We we're just going to ask if you wanted to go down to for lunch together. But it looks like you already have yours."

He joked picking up a bag of Wand crisps and Sadie had to clear her dry throat to speak.

"Sorry boys, you're out of luck today. I don't plan on leaving this bed."

"Well it's a good thing we came to you then."

Marcus kissed her bare shoulder and her magic sizzled shivers across her skin. Sadie blushed deeply, the images she had conjured of the three of them together were still fresh in her head making her brain fuzzy.** The boys exchanged a look and Theo slid under the covers beside her, kissing her other shoulder.

"We could leave if you want." Marcus said lingering a trail of kisses along her neck.

Sadie's magic fully flared to life when Theo kissed the pulse point on the other side, biting slightly making her whimper and squirm; rendering her speechless. No way she wanted them to leave. As if choreographed they each placed a hand on her hip, slowly sliding them under her top stopping just before they reached her breasts.

"Or do you want us to stay?" Theo whispered, his hot breath ghosting her ear.

She could only nod her head up and down indicating yes. Sadie gasped as they grabbed her breasts, biting and kissing both sides of her neck at the same time sending her to a point of no return and she was quickly moaning from their caress. Marcus slid her shirt all the way up exposing her chest the same time Theo slipped a hand in to her shorts, brushing his finger up and down her slit before spreading her open and flicking her clit. Sadie gasped loudly and arched her back off the mattress.

"You're so fucking sexy, I love watching you squirm." Marcus purred in her ear.

Theo traced circles around her sensitive nub and started flicking her nipple with his tongue causing her to buck again. Marcus took her other nipple in his mouth nipping and sucking on it as he began running his hand slowly up her inner thigh. Pushing her shorts out of the way he slipped a large finger inside her and she gasped loudly clenching around him.

"Mmmmm. So fucking tight and wet, I can't wait till you're wrapped around my cock."

He purred in her ear again, sliding his finger in and curling it on the way out. Their hushed voices in her ear and firm hands all over her body was turning her on so much, each touch encouraging her to release. Marcus could feel her fluttering around him and slid another finger inside her. Sadie whimpered rocking against his large hand and Theo rubbed her clit harder.

"That's it, come for us pet." Theo whispered from the other side.

She could feel her magic building and crackling over her body as their fingers hit all the right spots, arching her back she clenched around Marcus's finger and she came hard soaking their hands in her juices. Lights popped in her vision and her magic burst in all directions like fire works. Marcus firmly pulled her into a hungry kiss muffling her scream of ecstasy as he quickly flicked his fingers inside her forcing her over the edge into a second orgasm before she had even finished the first.

Sadie laid there panting trying to catch her breath still vibrating from her release, while Marcus and Theo both licked their fingers clean; whispering encouraging words in her ears.

"I knew it would be a good day to stay in bed." She said with a sedated smile.

-oO0Oo-

The following week flew past in a blur of classes and homework in the library. Before she knew it she was eating supper in the great hall Friday evening before heading down to the quidditch pitch for tryouts. Ginny plopped down in the seat across from her and picked up a dinner roll taking a large bite.

"You nervous about tryouts?" She asked.

"Not really. I'm rather excited." Sadie smiled and took her last bite.

"Well if you're done eating let's go."

On their way to the pitch they ran into Theo and Marcus, each of them wished her luck and they walked the rest of the way together. Sadie was flying better than ever, scoring every single shot she took and executing drills with her teammates flawlessly.

A rouge bludger hit by a meek second year smashed into her left hip nearly knocking her from her broom, she managed to hooked the handle with the crook of her elbow, sending herself spiraling into a barrel roll towards the ground. One she righted herself on the broomstick, ignoring the stabbing pain in her side, she tucked the quaffel under her arm, dodging two more bludgers before scoring another goal. A whistle blew from the ground and everyone circled around landing on the soft turf.

"Good tryouts everyone."

The team captain began reading the names of people who made the team from the clipboard in her hands. When she came to Sadie's name she turned to look at her with a big smile.

"That was superb flying out there today Walton. Welcome to the team."

Sadie shook her hand with enthusiasm. "Thanks so much!"

"No need to thank me, anyone that can take a bludger like that and still manage to score is a must have on my team. I can't wait to start practicing with you."

Sadie giddily ran to meet Ginny and the guys at the edge of the pitch. Marcus picked her up in bear hug swinging her around before setting her back on her feet and looking her in the eyes.

"That was bloody brilliant."

She blushed. "Not really."

Marcus leaned in close to her ear and whispered in a husky voice.

"I told you girls playing quidditch was fucking hot, I want you so bad right now."

He nibbled on her ear and started kissing her neck, lighting Sadie's skin on fire, with each kiss she could feel herself getting wetter and everything else began fading away until Ginny cleared her throat loudly.

"Excuse me. You remember you're still in public right? On the quidditch pitch with the rest of the team coming this way."

Sadie clicked back to reality and pushed Marcus on the chest to get him to step back.

"Sorry but that's going to have to wait."

"No." He said with a low growl rumbling in his chest.

Sadie snapped her fingers and Marcus's arm and legs locked against his sides.

"A nifty little trick I picked up for petrificus totalis. What do you think Marcus?"

She knew he couldn't respond and turned to Theo.

"And I'll see you tomorrow night. Right now I need to go ice my ass and take a hot bath."

Theo smiled with a gleam in his eye and said. "Tomorrow."

The girls walked back to their room and Sadie changed out of her gear slipped into a button up blue and black flannel top. Laying on her bed she summoned an ice pack and shivered when she placed it her bare skin, covering the large bruise and lump already forming on her hip. After icing for an hour she started gathering her things to head to the bath.

"Why don't you go use the prefects bathroom? No one should be using it now and it's a way bigger tub than the one here. You'll just need to clear out before the nightly patrols. They usually hit the prefects bathrooms around eleven." Ginny offered.

"Ya thanks, that sounds great." Sadie said happily.

She pulled on her sweat shorts and put her things in her backpack. When she arrived in the Prefects bathroom she was not disappointed. In the middle of the room was a tub the size of a small swimming pool with a hundred tiny gold taps each with a jewel set in to the handle. Sadie set down her bag and slipped off her clothes leaving them on the bench, she turned on her speaker and set her wand on top of a stack of plush white towels near the waters edge. Choosing a eucalyptus infused soak with bubbles she slid into the tub, the hot water soothed her sore spots and she took a deep breath relaxing into the warmth.

Sadie was completely relaxed and floating in the vast bathtub, most of the bubbles had popped and the water was cooling off, when suddenly she was showered with dust and debris as bits of rock splashed in close proximity to her head. She immediately went into defense mode and dove under the water, silently summoning her wand and casting a bubble head charm; she hid in the bottom corner of the bath waiting. When a shadow crossed her path she popped up out of the water and fired a disarming spell at her target.

-oO0Oo-

Draco was finishing off his patrol shift, only having to check the prefects bathrooms before heading to bed. He had been trying to rid his mind of Sadie's face all evening, chastising himself for acting like a fool around her. Recently his evenings had been spent going down to the Slytherin common room and hooking up with a couple of the seventh year girls in attempt to clear out of his head. But no matter which girl he had in bed, he still saw Sadie and he would leave still feeling unsatisfied.

He entered the fifth floor corridor and as as he approached the bathroom the light sound of music grew louder, his heart clenched and his stomach turned. He desperately hoped it would be anyone else, but he knew exactly who he would find behind that door. Knocking loudly on the door multiple times with no response left him with only one option. He tentatively entered the bathroom, announcing his arrival loudly for whoever was in there. Still no response.

When Draco reached the center of the room he nearly blew a load in his pants. Sadie was laid back, floating in the water with her eyes closed, a fucking vision of perfection. He tried calling out to her but she couldn't hear him over the water and music echoing off the tiled floors and walls. He pointed his wand at a small statue beside the water and murmured a spell causing it to explode into rubble, raining down in the water around her. He had turned shielding his eyes from the dust, when he walked to the edge of the bathtub, Sadie was gone.

Before he could react, she shot out of the water right in front of him pointing a wand square at his chest. The spell hit Draco with such force that his arm was blown back as the wand flew out of his hand skidding across the marble floor and resting under the sink in the corner.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled at her shocked; rubbing his shoulder.

Sadie came to the realization of what had just happened and she started laughing, not just a chuckle, but full body crying with laughter causing her to fall back into the water.

"I - I thought - I thought that."

She tried to speak through her laughter, but wasn't able to for a couple of minutes. Draco was completely entranced by the sound. When she climbed out of the large tub she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.***

"No worries, I was just finishing up anyways."

She managed to say while still giggling, she walked past him stark naked, drying her hair with a twirl of her wand.

"Don't you want to cover up?" He mumbled at her dripping body as she walked past him.

"Don't you want to turn around?" She replied without so much as a glance at him.

He didn't respond, because there was not a single fiber of his being that could have made him look away from the scene unfolding before him. Sadie towel dried her bronzed skin excruciatingly slow before she slid her black lace underwear up her thighs over her firm round ass even slower. The same one that now adorned an extremely large black and purple bruise that was spreading down her leg.

Draco's heart pounded in his throat and a gleam of sweat swept his forehead, blissfully unaware of the issue literally rising in his pants. After putting on the matching lace bra she slid her flannel shirt over her shoulders, turning around to look at Draco as she did up the buttons, his eyes glazed over and jawed dropped noticeably; a very prominent erection showing through his robes.

"Very impressive." She thought with a gush between her thighs. "Maybe he deserves the sex god title after all."

Sadie could feel his eyes on her skin like he was electrocuting her with every thought. A sexual tension had built between them since that first week after she had fallen down the stairs and he accidentally saw her entire goody basket. Sadie rubbed her thighs together, trying to get some friction where she needed it most. She was all pent up from Marcus's antics and seeing what Draco had stashed in his robes at the moment, she wanted nothing more than to rip off his clothes and have her way with him.

She'd been pondering this situation since Ginny had told her that this behavior was out of character; she was curious to see how long this would go on. Would he eventually crack and make a move? Or would her own lust win out? Sliding her shorts up over her lacy, bruised bottom seemed to stir Draco from his daze, giving himself a metal slap he tried to shake the buzz from his head and focus on her face.

"What's happened to your leg?" He asked trying to break the heavy silence.

"Oh it's nothing, just a little bruise from a bludger at quidditch tryouts." She said gathering her things in to her bag.

"I certainly wouldn't call that a little bruise." Draco said.

"After getting completely smashed up at a game last year, a bruise is a very little thing, no matter the size."

She swung her bag over her shoulder and turned to face him as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"Well Draco, it's been a slice." She said with a little grin.

She summoned his wand from the other side of the bathroom and it zipped into her hand as she walked towards to him.

"And imagine my flattery to see this."

Smirking she grabbed his erection with a firm squeeze and his hips jerked in her hands as she tucked his wand back into the front pocket of his robes with her other hand. Draco nearly came in his pants as her fingers wrapped around his member; letting out a deep involuntary groan. He suddenly became fully aware of what was happening in his pants this whole time and red flushed to his cheeks as he adjusted his robes to cover himself.

"Don't worry about it Draco, I truly am flattered."

With a small wave she whisked out the door and was gone so quickly, Draco stared at the door, hoping she would come back through it. His brain was replaying what had just happened on loop as he sat down on the bench pulling out his solid erection. He started sliding his had up and down, trying to relieve himself of the pressure building inside. He recalled the sight of her perfect body floating in the large tub, the image of her standing in nothing but those lace underwear and thinking how perfectly her hand wrapped around his throbbing cock pushed him over the edge to his release; groaning her name.

Quickly cleaning himself up with a flick of his wand, he then repaired statue in the corner he had blown up and he ran out the door fuming. Draco had never let a women get under his skin like this, every time he saw her he was struck dumb and it was driving him mad.

"Snap out of it man. She's just another fucking girl." He tried telling himself.

Draco had never wanted anyone so bad and as a Malfoy he never once had a problem getting what he wanted. This girl was messing with him in ways he didn't understand. Embarrassed with himself he stormed back to the dormitory, wanting to crash into his bed and try to forget what had just happened. He grumbled the password at the statue and walked down the tunnel to the common room. Looking up as he emerged he caught sight of a black and purple ponytail and froze.

Sadie turned towards him and flashed a dazzling smile with a twinkle in her eye. His stomach churned and his mouth went dry, he felt like he would be sick; then he was filled with anger at himself for being unable to move or speak. Ginny watched Draco frozen, his face contorting in a range of emotions, unable to take his eye's from Sadie.

"Malfoy. Malfoy. DRACO!"

Ginny yelled laughing and snapping her fingers at him. His eyes flicked to her instead and he was able to breathe again.

"Get a hold of yourself mate, you're practically drooling." She laughed

"What's it to you Weasley." He snapped, barely able to speak. Ginny laughed looking at Sadie, then nodded her head in the direction of their room and the two girls turned to walk away.

"You guys just need a good shag, then Malfoy can stop having system failures every time you walk into a room."

Draco flushed red with embarrassment and rage watching them walk away. How dare she talk about him like that. But as Ginny turned to close the door, he could see Sadie sitting on the edge of her bed, she was looking right at him with a gleam in her eye and her next words made him rock hard once again.

"I couldn't agree more."

-oO0Oo-

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

Sorry it took longer than I anticipated to post this chapter.

I have a bunch of chapters written for later on, but I've been struggling a little with the chapters to bridge the gap and making sure it's all cohesive.

So I probably wont be posting as often as I wanted, but it's all coming together nicely and I will keep posting till it's completed.

**MAJOR LEMONS AHEAD!**

You've been warned.

Ladygnome-

-oO0Oo-

*Float on - Modest Mouse

**Glory box - Portishead

-oO0Oo-

Ninth-

Sadie woke late on Saturday morning stiff and sore, sitting up she groaned with a stretch and looked around for Ginny but she had already left. Checking the clock she realized she would miss lunch if she didn't hurry. Jumping out of bed she dressed in a simple black bikini, slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a plain black t-shirt over top. She rushed around her room gathering her speaker, wand and some books in her bag before dashing up the stairs to the bathroom to grab a couple of towels. Shoving everything in her bag as she ran out of her dorm, she made her way down to the great hall in record time. Making a bee line for the Gryffindor table, she dropped down on the bench across from Ginny.

"She lives." Ginny said looking up from her food.

"I can't believe I almost missed lunch."

She served herself to some vegetable soup and grabbed a BLT sandwich from the platter.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Bugger all, and that's exactly the way I want it." Ginny chuckled. "What about you?"

"When I'm done eating I'm gonna go for a swim and just hang outside by the lake for the afternoon. Then I have my date with Theo later tonight."

"I think I'll join you outside, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Sadie smiled. "Are you going to come for a swim too?"

"Lord no." Ginny waved her hand at her mockingly. "That's too much of something for my day of nothing."

The girls finished their lunches and Sadie made her way outside while Ginny went back to their room to change. Dropping her bag at the base of the now familiar tree she pulled her t-shirt over her head and slowly shimmied her shorts down her tender thigh before tossing them by her bag. She climbed the same lower branch as before and dove into the cool water. She swam deeper and deeper in the opposite direction as last time, stretching her stiff leg muscles as she propelled herself through the water. Not wholly searching for the squid but keeping an eye out for signs just the same.

After a while she turned back the direction she'd come and when her head broke the still surface of the water she could see Ginny laying on a blanket near the tree sunbathing in a striking green bathing suit. She walked up the shore and dried herself with one of the towels from her bag and hung it on the tree to dry. Picking up her dry towel she held it by one side and tossed it towards the grass, as it unfurled it transfigured into a black and red flannel blanket resting lightly on the ground.

"That's neat." Ginny said as Sadie sat down on the blanket and pulled her bag towards her.

"I learned if from an especially handsome wizard in BC this summer. I've been soaking up as much fun magic tid bits as I can, just in case I actually do lose my magic next year."

"Why would you lose your magic?" Ginny asked taking off her sunglasses sitting up to face Sadie and crossing her legs.

Sadie chewed on her bottom lip upset with herself for letting it slip, but wanting to talk about it at the same time. She had no one to confide in about her fears about the rituals and she longed to get it off her chest.

Would she lose all the extra magic that had been building? Will she even live through the ritual itself?

There was little information documented about earlier rituals, so Sadie and her mother had visited several libraries and private collections together; trying to find any information they could. When Sadie couldn't be there, her mother continued to travel across the world to talk with historians and librarians. So far they had only found two records where the girl had lived and in one case she had lost all magic abilities. She took a deep breath, torn on how to respond to Ginny who seemed genuine and trustworthy.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry, it's not my business." Ginny said.

"No it's fine, I'm only hesitant because I've never spoken about it to anyone outside of research or my family. I don't want it to be public information. It's a weird enough thing to go through and I don't need anymore gossip going around."

She sighed looking down; toying with the key chain on her bag.

"You really don't have to tell me anything. But if you do want to talk about it, you have my sworn secrecy."

Ginny sat up straight, placing one hand over her heart and raised the other in the air. Sadie chuckled and closed her eyes.

"I'm a direct descendant of the goddess Aphrodite. I was born with the mark of the dove and on the recent solstice her magic awoke within me and it will keep growing until the next summer solstice. There will be a ritual that will release the magic out into the world, supposedly bringing passion and love in times of need."

Sadie opened her eyes and looked at the red head, searching her face for disbelief or betrayal. She found nothing but kindness in her eyes so she continued.

"That's the reason for my comment. After the rituals, I don't know if I'll have the strong magic I do now, or any at all. There isn't a great deal of information for me to go off of, but there's still some time left and my mother is working on it with some others. So hopefully we can find some more answers before the solstice."

Sadie took a deep breath and looked at Ginny, who was quiet in thought.

"Well that's a lot to take in." She finally mumbled. "So how does this magic effect you?"

"It amplifies the magic I already have, It also intensifies when I'm feeling passionate about something and it's intricately linked to my emotions. I use meditation and music to sooth it or rein it in."

"That sounds pretty cool." Ginny offered

"Kind of. But there's another side to it."

Sadie blushed sheepishly, never really having said it out loud.

"Aphrodite is the goddess of love, but also beauty and sexuality. The magic has a sexual side that amplifies my own and the people around me. My libido is pretty much in overdrive."

"So basically you're telling me you have this super awesome magic that makes you good at everything, and makes you both bangable and insatiable?"

Ginny smiled at her and laughed. "That sounds pretty fucking awesome to me."

Sadie laughed flopping back on the blanket. Ginny was the first person to talk so casually about her situation, to put a happy twist on everything and make it sound great; she was flooded with relief and love for her new friend. Her sides were burning from the laughter before she was able to catch her breath and sit back up.

"Well when you put it like that, ya it sounds pretty fantastic. God it feels so good to laugh about it, you know you're the first person I've told. Usually I'm in a library with my mother and some ancient historian discussing details of me banging a bunch of dudes with an audience and my impending death. It's been this dark cloud looming over me that I've been cursed with and you summarized it to sound like a dream come true."

"Hold up, wait a minute! What's this now about banging guys with an audience?!"

Ginny rolled forward to lay on her stomach, propping her head in her hands to face Sadie, a deep scarlet blush crept up her cheeks.

"Uh yea, the solstice ritual has four stages that will require four guys, the Kletos, they'll represent the directions and elements that the magic will channel through. There will also be a few elders there conducting the incantations."

"So who are the guys?"

"I don't know yet, on the winter solstice I have to do a small ritual on my own to find them. The texts haven't been clear if they will be summoned to me on the spot or will just be made known to me. But they will feel a call of some sort regardless, and I have no idea when or how I'm supposed to meet them."

"Mystery sex. I can get behind that." Ginny laughed rolling over to her back slipping her sunglasses back on.

"Well that's the most positive spin on it I've heard so far."

Sadie pulled her sunglasses from her bag and laid down along with Ginny.

"You do realize you hit the jackpot coming here right?"

"What do you mean?" Sadie questioned

"Well you have this crazy sex magic busting at the seams and you also have dates with two of the Sex Gods. They will definitely help you out with whatever itch you need scratched. It can't be a coincidence they're back this year."

"Maybe."

"You excited for your date with Theo?"

"Ya I am. Talking with him is just so effortless, he seems so gentle and kind." Sadie smiled thinking about him.

"Guarantee he'll bust out the romance for your date tonight, but if rumors are true and they generally are with that lot; he's quite dominating in bed."

"Well so am I. So I guess we'll see how that plays out."

The girls giggled together. Sadie took out her speaker* and her book, charming the latter to levitate over her as she lay back reading. The girls spent the rest of the afternoon sunbathing by the lake listening to music.

-oO0Oo-

That evening Sadie was in her room getting dressed into a thin lacy white dress and slipped her feet into a pair of black wedge heels with a small gold buckle around the ankle. She sat down at her vanity and pulled her hair into a high pony, before applying a touch of gold eye shadow and mascara. Pulling on her jean jacket she grabbed her small backpack, throwing it over her shoulders and took one last look at herself in the mirror.

Taking a deep breath she opened her door and stepped out into the common room where she had agreed to meet Theo. He was standing by the fireplace having a drink and talking with Draco, he was dressed in dark fitted jeans with a white shirt under an unbuttoned black and white flannel. Sadie walked up behind him and grabbed the glass of fire whiskey out of his hand and downed it.

"Ready to go?" She asked handing back the empty glass, he accepted it with a smile and his eyes twinkled as they ran her up and down.

"You look beautiful. Yes I'm ready to go."

He turned to say goodbye to Draco but he was already walking back to his room.

Theo shrugged and extended his arm to Sadie, they left the common room together and made their way out to the gardens. They strolled through the flowers together, lost in happy conversation, when she started getting a chill they made their way back towards the castle. Once in the entrance hall Theo steered them to the right side of the stairs to where a portrait of a gigantic silver bowel filled with fruit hung on the wall. Theo reached up, tickling the painted pear and Sadie gasped when it started laughing and transformed into a large green handle.

Lacing their fingers together they slipped into the dark corridor and the large portrait silently slid closed behind them. Sadie was in awe of the kitchens and loved all of the adorable house elves who came rushing over, working together to carry an overflowing picnic basket. Only after promising they could return another day for a longer visit was Theo finally able to get her to follow him out of the kitchen. Once they were back in the hall he took her up staircase after staircase and when they finally reached the top of a particularly narrow winding set they came to a stop in front of a large wooden door.

"As promised, my favorite place in the castle. Close your eyes."

Theo took her hand and they stepped through the doorway, she opened her eyes blinking in the soft light of the astronomy tower. The room was filled with floating candles, complete with a blanket laid out in front of the wide balcony surrounded by large fluffy pillows; a sky full of twinkling stars in the background.

"It's beautiful Theo." Sadie said giving him a small tender kiss.

He took her hand again bringing her to sit on the blanket, Sadie slipped off her shoes and curled up against the plush cushions. Theo opened up their picnic basket and pulled out a bottle of cider, pouring a glass for each of them before curling up beside her; where they sat together eating and laughing. Sadie was having the best time and never wanted this night to end.

"I'd like to know more about your magic." Theo asked bluntly. "You haven't really said much about it, just comments in passing. Were you born with it? How exactly does it affect you?"

"I'd really prefer not to talk about it if that's alright." Sadie tensed at his sudden question.

"Oh come on, you can tell me." He reached out his hand placing it on her knee and flashed her a small smile.

Sadie sighed. "I'd rather not."

Setting down her glass she stood and walked over to the balcony that overlooked the east side of the Hogwarts grounds. Opening up to two people in one day about her magic was proving to be too much to even consider. She took a deep breath, trying to take the edge off and relax.

She didn't notice Theo had moved until she felt his arms embracing her from behind, his warmth seeping into her body, chilled by the cool night air. She felt warm and safe in his strong arms and relaxed into his hug. He swept the hair off her shoulder and placed gentle little kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, Sadie closed her eyes as goosebumps spread across her skin.

With each kiss her breath caught in her throat and she felt her magic flare to life inside her chest in response to his touches. She heard the small beep of her speaker turning on from inside her bag and music filled the small space as it began playing.** Theo nuzzled his nose into her neck behind her ear, his breath ghosting her neck as he whispered.

"I'm not going to pry my pet and you don't have to answer me, just stop me if I'm wrong. From the bits that you have said, I've deduced that your magic effects you sexually and that you seem to be fighting with your magic for control."

Her heart was beating hard in her chest and her head rolled back against his shoulder as he gently bit the crook of her neck. One of his hand slid up her stomach and lightly brushing past her breast and grazed her nipple his other hand slid down coming to rest on her hip pulling her close to him. She was comprehensively lost to his caress.

"I think you're tired of being in control all the time."

Theo's breath was hot in her ear and Sadie nodded, a small hiss escaping her lips as he rolled her nipple between his fingers and kissed her neck.

"Why don't I take control for a while?"

His voice had changed and was now firm and commanding in her ear, she felt heat rising in her core and Sadie knew he was't asking.

He ground his erection into her ass pinning her to the railing, and she gripped it tightly to steady herself. Theo reached his hand below her dress and began sliding up her inner thigh sending her magic crackling to her core with a hunger. He brushed his fingertips across her bare slit and bit her neck again, causing her to moan and grind back into him.

"Mmm naughty witch, you're not wearing any knickers."

He slipped his finger up and down her already moist folds, his other hand pinching and pulling her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. He stared tracing circles around her clit, flicking it now and then, driving her crazy.

"I know just what to do with a naughty witch like you."

In one swift motion Theo pulled her hips back and bent her over till her breasts pressed firmly into the railing. He flipped the bottom of her dress up exposing her luscious ass adorned with a large bruise that spread across her left cheek, hip and down the back of her thigh. Moaning at the sight his cock twitched in his pants, begging to be released. He caressed her smooth round ass before sharply slapping her right butt cheek and she gasped from the sharp sting.

Sadie whimpered as he spanked her a few more times leaving pink hand prints across her delicate skin, then placing one strong spank her left butt cheek squarely on her bruise causing Sadie to whimper and moan again. He pushed her feet wider apart with his own and knelt down behind her, licking her labia up and down flicking the tip of his tongue over her bud as he passed.

Everyone of his touches was like an electric shock sending a wave of magic crackling through her. Plunging his tongue into her, Sadie moaned leaning back into his face and her legs began to shake as he ate her out like it was his last meal. Theo moved back to her clit sucking and swirling his tongue around while he slid his fingers in and out of her aching center, coating them in her juices.

Sadie was moaning and whimpering, her heart beating loudly in her ears, with each plunge of Theo's fingers she was closer and closer to orgasm. Theo pulled one of his soaking wet fingers out and began teasing her asshole, not missing a beat with his mouth and other fingers. Sadie moaned loudly as he firmly pressed his finger into her tight hole, sliding it in and out in rhythm with the others, filling her deliciously.

Her legs began to quiver as he pumped his fingers faster and harder, massaging her clit with his broad tongue sending her over the edge. Sadie's orgasm crashed into her drowning her in ecstasy as she slowly fell to her knees shaking and whimpering; gripping the railing with white knuckles trying to steady her breath.

"We're far from finished pet." Theo said in his husky firm voice.

Making quick work of taking off his own clothes, he pulled her up to her feet and plucked her dress over her head. Slipping his large erection between her thighs, he used his feet to push hers together, closing her thighs tightly around his member. He began biting and kissing her neck again, massaging her breasts tweaking her nipples. Thrusting slowly, as he fucked her thighs, the top of his dick rubbed back and forth on her oversensitive nub; she was turning to putty in his arms once again.

"Theo." Sadie moaned breathlessly, and he licked her neck up to her ear, sucking on the lobe, sending her magic crackling over her skin again.

"Tell me what you want Sadie." He growled in her ear.

"I need you inside me."

She said barely above a whisper, struggling with each word, her brain was foggy with lust and she felt another orgasm closing in.

Theo spun her around and lifted her to his waist, wrapping her legs around him and stroking her opening with his thick tip before thrusting deep inside her. They both cried out as he filled her completely and they stilled a moment savoring the feeling. He flexed inside her and Sadie's walls fluttered around him, slowly she started grinding against him. The sight and feel of her squirming against him far surpassed anything he had imagined, he pulled slowly out before slamming hard back into her soft slick center over and over making Sadie cry out with pleasure.

"God you feel so fucking good." Theo grunted.

Sadie was fully absorbed in the moment, filled with pleasure and the sting of her bruised bottom slamming hard and fast in to his hips. Clenching tightly around him as she found her release, she threw her head back with her mouth falling open in a silent scream; eyes rolling back into her head. Grabbing her neck he tightly wrapped his other arm around her back, pulling her firmly to his chest and began pounding into her frantically, exploding inside her as he yelled her name. Theo stumbled backwards a few steps spilling plates and glasses as he dropped back onto the pillows, still clutching Sadie snug to his chest, both gasping for air.

-oO0Oo-

A/N: Leave a review if you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: First off A huge thank you is in order to NatRose17 for the first review. Thank you so much!

I hope you're all in this for the long haul with me, I'm really happy with the way everything's coming together so far!

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Don't forget to drop a review if you do!

**SMUT AHEAD**

Ladygnome-

-oO0Oo-

Tenth-

Sadie woke with a breeze on her face and the sun slowly rising in the east, her head was resting on Theo's chest and his arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Gently she wiggled out of his arms, careful not to wake him while she sat up drawing her legs into her chest, she crossed her arms on the tops of her knees and rested her head in her arms. She sat for a while watching the sun climb higher in the orange sky, thanking all of the God's that her nightmares had stayed at bay for one night.

She closed her eyes against the light now streaking across her face from over the tree tops on the horizon, soaking in the warm sun she revisited the events of the previous night. Theo's firm voice and hands had brought her to her peak over and over until the early hours. This was the first time she had relinquished control with someone, she was never willing to let her guard down enough to be submissive. But some how Theo had effortlessly broken down that wall and she sighed relishing in the feeling of her magic contentedly humming in her chest. Something was different with him.

Theo's chilled finger tips brushing on her back made her jump and she turned to look at him. Sunlight was streaming across his chest and face, his blazing blue eyes sparkled in the light and he reached out to her face, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip and cheek. Lightly hooking his fingers around the back of her neck he gently pulled her into his chest and kissed her slowly. When their lips parted Theo trailed his head back to look at her, studying the content look on her face with a smile.

"Morning." He said

"Good morning Theo." She returned the smile.

Their tender moment was rudely interrupted by a loud gurgling growl from Sadie's stomach.

"Think maybe it's time to eat?" Theo chuckled.

"Mmm yes please. I'm starved."

Sadie rolled away from him and stood reaching for his hand to pull him up with her. Theo slipped on his pants while Sadie located her shoes and bag, but failed to find her dress.

"Do you see my dress anywhere?" She asked, looking under the pillows where they had slept.

Theo shrugged on his t-shirt and scanned the room while Sadie slipped her shoes on, the cold from the stone floor was seeping into her toes, making her shiver.

"Found it." Sadie looked up to see him leaning over the railing and she joined him on the balcony following his gaze. Caught on the spire of the next roof below them, waving like a flag in the early morning breeze, was Sadie's lacy white dress. She turned and smacked him on the arm.

"What the fuck Theo. That's my favorite dress." Laughing Sadie lifted her arm to summon it, but Theo placed his hand on hers, pushing it back down to the railing.

"Leave it." He smirked

"And am I just supposed to walk the halls like this?" She asked, taking a couple of steps back from him.

He turned following her movements to where she stood in the morning light, his eyes raking over her body. From her tousled hair that was falling over her bare shoulders and breasts, down her toned abdomen and silky legs. Finally resting on her dainty feet in the strappy black heels with brightly painted yellow toe nails. She placed her hands on her hips and a growl ripped from Theo's throat as he stepped towards her undoing his pants. Sadie stepped back from him, startled by the sudden flash of hunger in his eyes.

Theo scooped her up in his arms and with a few more steps they came to a crashing halt against the tower wall shifting her legs to his hips as he crushed his mouth into hers hungrily. Sliding his hands up her sides to cup her breasts he flicked his thumbs across her pert nipples compelling her to arch into his hands with a moan against his lips. He slid his hands from her heaving chest, up her sides pushing her arms up above her head, pinning her wrists to the wall with one hand.

His other trailed back down her side leaving shivers and whimpers in its wake, all the way down to her wet center, plunging two of his fingers inside her. Sadie rocked against his skilled hands, moaning into his smoldering kisses, the combination of the two was leaving her foggy. She whimpered with needing when he withdrew his fingers and he smirked against her mouth as he pushed his pants down letting his erection spring up against her backside with an audible smack.

His mouth trailed from her lips down to pepper kisses across her neck and down her collar bone, teasing her opening with his tip. She cried out with pleasure when he finally thrust into her full tilt, slamming his hips into her still bruised bottom making it sting deliciously. Sadie could hear their panting growing heavy as each of his strokes fed the building sensation in her core and she rocked her hips to meet each of his thrusts and he groaned into her neck in response.

Her sweet sounds were becoming more fervent and Theo could feel her muscles tensing as she began to quiver in his hold and he knew they were both on the verge of climax. He arched his back away from her and plunged deeper into her core at a new angle and he felt her walls begin to flutter.

"Look at me." Theo's deep firm voice commanded.

Sadie's eyes snapped open to meet his hungry blue ones, dark with lust and dominance. Her breath hitched in her throat and her magic pulsed wildly inside her; ready for release. With a few more thrusts Theo watched her eyes flutter, struggling to remain locked with his as she stuttered out a cry. Her pulsating magic burst from her chest through every nerve of her trembling body as she came undone clenching around him tightly, the wave of magic brushing over Theo like a gust of wind as he peaked inside her.

Letting her arms fall back down to his shoulders he pulled her flush against his heaving chest where they stayed, panting into each other, desperately trying to catch their breath. Sadie couldn't differentiate whose breath was whose as they clung to one another, her magic crackling contently between them. He finally set her down on shaky legs and kissed her softly as their breath settled. Theo took out his wand and with a quick scourgify they were both clean and he was pulling his pants back on.

"So if I'm not allowed to wear my dress-"

"Definitely not." The cut her off with his silky firm voice and a smirk, sending a waft of shivers rolling down her spine.

"Well I need something to wear."

Frowning at him she began looking around the room for anything useful and spotted Theo's black and white flannel shirt on the floor. When she pulled his large shirt on to her small frame it fell mid thigh, she did up the buttons and rolled the sleeves up to her elbow. She turned back to Theo and pulled his black leather belt off his hips and buckled it under her breasts; cinching the shirt to create a silhouette. She slipped her bag over her shoulders and tousled her hair in a slight attempt to tame it.

"How's that? " She said sarcastically striking a pose.

"You look positively adorable."

Theo grabbed her hand and pulled her in to another breezy kiss, only breaking apart when Sadie's stomach growled loudly again.

"I really need to eat something." She chuckled.

"Breakfast should be starting in the great hall, let's head down there."

Theo vanished all of the items from the tower room before they descended the small spiraling stairwell. Once down in the main hall way, with room to spare, he offered his arm to Sadie and she hooked her elbow with his. When they reached the great hall Sadie made to drop her arm from his but he held it tightly, she looked up into his hypnotic eyes.

"Come sit with me?" He asked.

"Alright." She smiled up at him and he lead them over to the far table.

There weren't very many students up this early on a Sunday and the Slytherin table was nearly empty as they ate a hearty breakfast.

"Can I ask you a question about your music?" Theo asked.

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

"I haven't recognized any of it so far. Is it Canadian music?"

"Some of it, but actually it's all muggle music."

"That would explain it. How did you start listening to it?"

"Well I've just always listened to it. I grew up near a small muggle town and my parents raised us in the community as a regular family. Just one with a really big secret. Until I went to Ilvermorny, I didn't really have any magical influence in my life other than my parents, so the only time I heard wizard music growing up was the stuff my parents would play and I never really cared for it. Especially in comparison to the music my friend were always introducing me to."

"Really?" Theo sounded surprised by this. "Any particular reason your parents chose a life like that?"

"My mother was raised the same way, her and my aunt are muggle born witches. So they grew up in a muggle town hiding their magic. But when my Aunt was hired as the new Muggle Studies teacher here at Hogwarts, she was targeted by Voldemort and murdered. Both of their parents died in an accident a few years before that, so after my Aunt's death mother had no one left and feared for her life next."

Sadie paused for a sip of coffee.

"She decided to move away, intending for it to be a clean break from the wizarding world and to live her life as a muggle. That is until she met my father by accident and they fell in love. His quidditch career was just taking off and my mother always feared her past catching up with her and didn't want to draw attention to herself. So they bought land where they could live privately and decided to quietly raise us away from everything."

"I'm really sorry that happened to your family."

Theo bowed his head, slumping his shoulders and Sadie placed a comforting hand on his thigh.

"Thanks." She smiled warmly.

"But you have nothing to feel bad about, it's not like you had anything to do with it."

"But my father might have! Or Draco or Marcus' fathers. They were all death eaters, it could have easily been any one of them that followed his orders. All of that prejudice bullshit has ruined so many families."

"Even so, I would never dream of holding something against any of you for something your father did. I mean it's not like you guys were death eaters yourselves."

"Well no. Not, really." He mumbled.

"Not really? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, surprise played across her face.

"Sorry, It's not for me to share. So if you were raised in Canada why do you call them muggles? Don't North Americans refer to them as No-Maj?"

Theo was desperately trying to change the subject. Sadie hesitated, but decided to bring it up again later and accepted his sudden topic change.

"Yes most do, I picked it up from my mother. She's always called them muggles."

"Ah of course." He said with a chuckle.

The conversation flowed lightheartedly after that and before they realized how long they had been talking the hall was empty and all the plates were empty.

"Well I guess breakfast is over. We better clear out, the house elves will be waiting to clean the hall."

Theo stood, offering his hand to her and they walked back to their dorm together.

"If you're not doing anything this afternoon, you should come down to the quidditch pitch, It's the Slytherin practice at four, Blaise, Draco and Marcus are all made the team again. I'll be there for moral support of course."

"We'll see. After I have a shower I'll probably be in the library for the rest of the day, I have some homework to get done and more research to do. How come you don't play?"

"I'm a fair flyer, but I've never been good enough to be on a team. I leave the jock stuff to those guys and they leave me to my books." He chuckled.

"Ooo an academic jock, that's almost as sexy."

Sadie teased, her eyes gleaming with a smile and a smirk plastered on her face and she stretched up to press her lips to his.

"Almost."

She spun quickly on her heel and stepped into her room, closing the door. Theo ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair letting out a large sigh, he turned heading for his own room.

_oO0Oo_

Sadie dropped her book onto the table with a sigh and dropped into her chair defeated. She had finished all her homework for the upcoming week hours ago, and so far all of her research efforts that afternoon had been in vain; she couldn't find anything useful. Glancing at the clock she saw it was just after four o'clock and decided she'd had enough for one day. She levitated her stack of books back into their proper places on the shelves before gathering up her things.

Quickly running back to her room she changed into a pair of dark jean shorts and a flowy sky blue tank top, printed with little white flowers. She pulled her backpack on once again, slid her feet into a pair of white sneakers and left for the quidditch pitch in record time. She found Theo in the stands watching his friends, elbows resting over the back of his seat and his feet crossed at the ankle resting on the bench in front of him. Her heart fluttered happily.

Draco had reclaimed his position as seeker and Marcus and Blaise were both chasers, as a whole the team was playing really well. Suddenly Sadie plopped down on the bench beside him and Theo lifted his arm wrapping it around her shoulders and pulled her snug against his side. Dipping his head down and nuzzling his nose behind her ear, he breathed in her soft sent and savored it.

"Glad you could make it." He planted a little kiss on her cheek and she smiled up at him.

"I needed the fresh air, that library gets so stuffy."

"Well then sit back, breathe it all in and enjoy. The view of the castle is great from here as well."

A smirk flashed across his face and his eyes twinkled mischievously. Sadie turned to look at the castle, indeed it was a great view, then a flash of white on one of the top most towers caught her eye.

"Is that my fucking dress?!" She laughed. "So is that why you wanted me to leave it there?"

"It really adds to the view don't you think? Besides It's a great little reminder of what was under that dress."

Sadie smacked him on the arm and he dipped his head down to press his lips to hers. A pack of butterflies erupted in her stomach and she leaned into the kiss.

"You owe me a new dress." She said readjusting herself to watch the players.

"Deal."

"So how's the Slytherin team looking this year?" She asked.

"They're great, I've never seen Draco fly so well and Marcus and Blaise look really good out there too. All in all I think we've got a really good team this year."

"That's really too bad."

Theo pulled away from her slightly to look at her smirking face.

"And just why is that too bad?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her in question.

"It's just too bad that such a good team will have to suffer a loss to Ravelclaw this year." Theo laughed throwing his head back.

"Are you sure about that? Look at Draco, they've practiced for half an hour now and he's caught the snitch four times already. There see, I think he's spotted it again."

Sure enough Draco was diving fast at the opposite end of the pitch, with a hair pin turn he switched directions heading back up and leveled out till he was barreling towards the stands where Sadie and Theo sat behind the goal posts. Sadie saw the glimmer of the snitch when it change directions again, but Draco did not follow this time, Sadie gasped and jumped to her feet yelling.

"He's going to crash!"

He slammed into the center golden hoop with a sickening crunch and began falling fast. Sadie lifted her arm with a swish and stopped Draco's fall before she slowly lowered him back down to gently rest on the ground.

"Nice move. Come on."

Theo grabbed her hand and started running through the stands, heading towards his fallen friend. By the time they got to Draco's side his teammates were already surrounding him.

"Move!"

Theo yelled elbowing his way through the group of people, his hand still locked with Sadie's, dragging her behind him. Draco was unconscious on the ground, both of his arms were clearly broken, resting in unnatural angles. "We need to get him to the hospital wing now."

"Here, let me help."

With another swish of her hand, Draco lifted off the ground and floated in front of her across the field with Marcus, Blaise and Theo trailing behind her; just out of earshot.

"What the fuck happened to him?" Theo asked the other two.

"I don't know. You saw him, he was flying great, better than I've ever seen him fly. " Marcus answered.

"It was like he forgot what he was doing. Like someone hit him with a confundus charm." Blaise added. "You were in the stand Theo, was there anyone else there that could have done that?"

"No it was just Sadie and I, the rest of the stands were empty." A flash of realization crossed his face.

"I know that look Theo, What's up?" Marcus asked elbowing him lightly. "You don't think Sadie did it do you?"

"No no, she's the one that stopped him crashing into the ground. He would have even more damage right now if she hadn't reacted so quickly."

"Then who?" Asked Blaise.

"Well I think it does have something to do with Sadie, but she didn't use a charm on him." Theo said.

"Of course!" Marcus rubbed his hand across his face and through his hair.

"Well this is going to be an issue for the team, what the bloody hell are we going to do about it?"

"What are you lot even talking about?" Blaise demanded.

"Draco and Sadie. Have you seen him when he's around her, he completely freezes. I didn't think it was this bad though."

"So you're saying that the sight her made him crash? That just one glance of her would do that? Sounds like rubbish to me."

Blaise scoffed at the thought. "That doesn't sound like Draco at all."

"I know it fucking doesn't, that's why it's such an issue, this isn't like him at all. Nevermind how you guys are ever supposed to play a game against Ravenclaw when your seeker goes brain-dead every time their chaser's around. We have to figure out what's going on with Draco. "

"No way. You gotta be wrong mate. This is Draco fucking Malfoy we're talking about, sure she's a sexy little witch, but it's not like he's some nervous virgin with a crush." Blaise insisted.

"I'm telling you, that's exactly what he's been acting like. We'll just have to ask him when he comes to." Theo snapped back and Blaise grumbled.

-oO0Oo-

A/N: don't forget to follow for chapter updates! I guess you might aswell drop a review while you're here. The button is just right down there.

Ladygnome-


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Thanks to 'aaaaa' for the review! Don't worry, there is lot's of Draco to come.

I was feeling extra motivated by the reviews and have written a lot! I have chapters 12 and 13 ready to go!

Let me know what you think.

Ladygnome-

-oO0Oo-

Eleventh-

Sadie brought Draco to rest gently on the bed nearest to the door of the hospital wing while Theo went to find Madame Pomfrey. Marcus put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks." He whispered

"It's no problem." She replied snaking her arm around his back and leaning her head into him.

Blaise rolled his eyes and turned his back to them. When Theo came rushing back with Madame Pomfrey, she shooed everyone away from Draco and pulled the curtains closed around the bed; cutting off their view.

"I'm just gonna go, leave you guys to be with Draco."

"Thanks for your help." Theo said stepping over to her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You're welcome."

Sadie blushed up at him and suddenly Marcus grabbed her hand, spinning her away from Theo.

"I'll walk you out." Marcus said and Blaise rolled his eyes again and scoffed, seemingly disgusted at the scene before him.

Once the door clicked shut behind them Marcus pulled Sadie into a toe curling kiss filled with hunger and need. He nibbled on her bottom lip and her hands wrapped around his neck, sliding up into his dark shaggy hair. When Marcus finally broke the kiss he tilted his head back to look at her face. Sadie's eyes were still closed and a small smile played on her plump red lips and he swore that he'd never seen anything so alluring. When her eyes opened and looked deep into his, he saw them swimming with desire that matched his own.

"What was that for? " Sadie asked breathlessly

"You look delicious as ever, I couldn't help myself. I can't wait for our date on Saturday."

"Me too." She said blushing from head to toe

"I still can't believe Theo managed to weasel his way in before me." He chuckled

"Well he was rather, insistent." She laughed.

"Ya, he can be quite...Dominating in that sense."

Marcus smirked with a twinkle in his eye and Sadie's widened with surprise, her mouth gaped slightly and she removed her hands from his shoulders; taking a step back.

"I didn't realize that Theo was the kiss and tell type, especially in such a short amount of time."

"He's not. Wouldn't breath a word to be about it. But you just did."

His smirk spread across his face while Sadie's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot.

"Twot." She shot at him and he chuckled again.

"Well when I saw your dress waving from the Astronomy tower, there was only one conclusion about how your night went."

"And just how would you know if it's my dress or not?"

"Theo couldn't keep his eyes off it. That, and I saw you wearing it when you guys were leaving the common room last night."

"Hmf." She grumbled. "I'll see you around Mr. Flint."

Then she simply turned and walked away, while Marcus watched her leave rubbing the back of his neck.

"You better watch your tongue or you'll be in the shit house with Blaise." He scolded himself, but he couldn't resist, she was sexy when she was all fired up.

Once she was out of sight Marcus went back through the infirmary doors and Madame Pomfrey was opening the curtains around Draco's bed as he approached.

"How is he?" Theo asked, a whisper of concern in his voice.

"He'll be fine boys. His arms were badly broken but they set back into place nicely, he also has a cracked sternum and multiple cracked ribs. They would have been very severe breaks had Miss Walton not caught him before the ground impact. I have given him a dose of skello-grow to strengthen the repairs I made and I expect he'll be right as rain in a week or so, as long as he doesn't over exert himself. He will have some pain for a few days and will have to stay here overnight for observation, but will be free to leave after lunch tomorrow."

The guys murmured their thanks to the medi-witch and with the instruction to give him the sleepless dream potion once they were done their visit, she returned to her office. They moved to Draco's bed side where he was laying with both arms supported in slings, resting on pillows on each side of his body. He looked utterly miserable.

"How ya feeling champ." Marcus asked with a smile.

"Like a garden gnome stuck in a rose bush." He grimaced, readjusting sightly.

"So what the fuck happened out there?!" Blaise demanded.

"I don't really remember, I was after the snitch and then I was here with Pomfrey, everything else is cloudy."

"Seems you had some sort of episode mate, you crashed into the goal hoop, Sadie caught you with a levitation charm before you hit the ground. Pretty well saved your arse by the sounds of it."

"Sadie was there?" He whispered.

And just like that, the clouds cleared; Draco remembered everything. He had been happy, happier than he had felt in years, he was granted a second chance at life and now quidditch. Flying had been the only time in his earlier years at Hogwarts that he had really been happy and he was relishing the feeling of playing quidditch with his friends again, when he caught sight of the snitch again.

Draco had been closing in on the tiny golden ball when Sadie had came in to view, his stomach clenched at the sight of Theo's arm draped around her shoulders and a smile beaming on her face. Then it was tunnel vision, a deafening ringing in his ears drown everything out and all he could see was her. She suddenly jumped to her feet, her face contorted with concern and that's when he crashed, shattering his focus on her face. Pain exploded throughout his body as the air rushed from his lungs with a crushing force and that's when he must have passed out. He dropped his head back onto the pillows groaning loudly, closing his eyes and willing death to take him right then and there.

"One of you hand me my wand will you." Draco grumbled with still closed eyes.

"You really shouldn't move yet. What do you want it for? One of us can help you." Theo offered.

"I'm going to Avada myself." He muttered making Marcus and Theo laugh.

"Not likely mate. But on that note I'm just going to go ahead and assume that this did have something to do with Sadie." Marcus teased.

"Sod off."

"It's fine Drake, really. I get it." Theo murmured.

"I don't know what the fucking problem is with you lot, this witch has you all wrapped around her little fingers, like a bunch of sodding puppets " Blaised snapped.

"Stop acting so jaded Blaise." Marcus laughed. "You're still just pissed she called you out for acting like a prat."

Blaise humphed and crossed his arms, leaning against one of the curtain posts. He'd never admit it to the guys but he couldn't stop thinking about her, She was the star of every one of his dreams and he couldn't resist following the hypnotic sway of her hips whenever she walked near him. He wanted to hate her, but he just wanted her. Bad. But it was too late for that. Damn right he was still pissed off she called him out, she'd embarrassed him shamelessly. No, he had embarrassed himself, and that was even worse.

"Still, you're making fools of yourselves." He snapped.

"Don't be so chuffed with yourself mate, fools would include you as well." Theo smirked. "Really, if anything, we're all just following your lead." Blaise's frown deepened and his eyes flashed with anger as he turned to his friend in the bed.

"Whatever your problem is Draco, fix it! Before our first game, or I'll get Jeff to chuck you off the team." Turning on his heel he stormed out of the hospital wing slamming the doors behind him.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing out of her office, mumbling angrily about disrespectful teenagers, before she tried to shoo Theo and Marcus out. But they convinced her that they would finish their visit quietly and she went back to her office.

"Blaise is right though Drake, you do need to figure out whatever the fuck this is, not just for the team though; I don't give a shit about that really. This just isn't like you and it's obviously bad for your health." Marcus said punching Draco in the leg jokingly.

"Just give me my sleep potion and bugger off already." Draco said without lifting his head or opening his eyes.

-oO0Oo-

Marcus was in potions class on Wednesday, not hearing a word the professor had said, he was lost in thought staring at Sadie across the room. The entire duration of class he had sat there trying to figure out what was causing his friend to go all mental whenever she was around, and he was stumped. Theo had said in passing that it may have something to do with her magic, but he wouldn't elaborate on it at the time. Watching her movements reminded him of the day he met her in their common room kitchen and he replayed the memory in his head; but something stuck out this time. She had slipped that she was indeed a descendant of someone, but who? And why would that affect Draco?

At lunch Theo and Marcus sat with their heads huddled together whispering to each other ignoring the food on their plates.

"When I mentioned the rumor of her being Merlin's descendant, she corrected me and said that it wasn't Merlin. So doesn't that mean she's a descendant of someone? She ended it there and changed the subject so that's all I was able to get."

"Hmm." Theo's brain was whirling trying to decipher what this meant. "That's good to know. I can't figure out how this magic would affect her sexually though."

Marcus's eyes went wide and stared at his friend. "I beg your fucking pardon Theodore Nott! What the bloody hell did you just say?"

Theo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well I had a hypothesis about her magic that I seem to have confirmed it at our date. There's something about her magic that's connected to her sexual desire. Remember when you came with me to check on her after that nightmare she had."

"Like I could forget that." Marcus chuckled.

"That's it though, we didn't go in there with that intention. But once you kissed her shoulder something changed and it was like she was magnetic, I couldn't stop myself. It was like she was drawing us in to her."

"Now that you mention it, ya. I didn't jump in to bed to shag her, but fuck she smelt so good I just had to touch her."

"Exactly. Before the night she was dared to kiss me, I wanted to talk to her but whenever I tried to approach her I was stumped at what to say so I just avoided her. Even though I felt so drawn to her and I'm still drawn to her, more so than before. The same thing must be happening with Draco, his reactions seem worse though."

"That didn't happen with me. The opposite really, It took everything I had to only talk to her, every nerve in my body was screaming at me to bang her on the kitchen counter right then and there."

"Seems something similar happened with Blaise. Have you ever witnessed him chase after a witch like that?"

"Never, he's always waited for them to come to him. So what do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, the sorting hat said it was ancient magic, older than the founders. I'm going to have to spend some time in the library trying to figure this out, I just don't know where to even start." Said Theo

"Now I wish I'd paid more attention in history of magic. Although I think I'd remember Binns talking about an ancient sex god." Marcus chuckled. "I'm going to be no help to you in the research department mate."

"Wait a minute. Sadie's said a couple of times now that she was researching something in the library, it sounded like it was maybe something other than homework. I thought she was just a book-worm, but now I'm wondering if she's really here looking for more information herself? Hogwarts has an impressive library and as a student she gained full access to it."

"Well next time you're both in the library try to get a look at her books, might give you enough for a place to start." Said Marcus.

"That's a great point. Once we have an idea of what this is, then we can try and figure out a way to help Draco."

"Maybe Blaise too, he's clearly still pinning for her. His ego's just too bruised to admit anything."

"Ya maybe. But you have to keep your big trap shut about this. She was really defensive when I asked her directly about her magic. So if she gets whiff that we're trying to find out about it, she might just cut us off all together. After that five-star night I had with her, I have no intention of letting that happen."

"Wow, five stars really? I've never heard you give out anything higher than a three star rating. She that good of a shag?"

Marcus wagged his eyebrows and elbowed his friend in the arm obnoxiously.

"You'll have to find out for yourself mate. You know I'm not telling you anything."

"Ya ya, white knight Theo, never shares the goods, same old story."

Marcus's head was spinning with ideas of what all of this would mean for his own date now and a smirk creeps up his lips. His eyes were drawn across the hall to where Sadie sat at the Ravenclaw table, transfixed on a book in one hand and taking large bites of a sandwich with the other. Did she have to look so bloody innocent all the time?

With this new-found information, Marcus couldn't help himself from ogling her the rest of the week. His imagination was in overdrive about this witch and he slipped effortlessly into a steamy daydream about her whenever she was near, each more x-rated than the last. Sadie of course noticed his piercing eyes on her and when she would turn to meet his gaze she would find his eyes dark with lust and devouring her shamelessly.

He hadn't even tried to hide it, not even a little and her magic sparked in her chest each time she caught him staring. It only elevated her own anticipation for their date and her neither region throbbed with want. Despite his hungry stares, Marcus had been a perfect gentleman when they were together and every word exchanged had been almost too polite.

-oO0Oo-

A/N: Oooo the boys are on to her, will they figure it out?

Stay tuned!

Ladygnome-


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks Emzy2k11 for the review!

I'm definitely more motivated to write this knowing that people are actually enjoying it.

This chapter's super _smutty_, you've been warned.

Enjoy!

Ladygnome-

*Lemon - N.E.R.D ft. Rhianna

** Stay - Mac Miller

-oO0Oo-

Twelfth-

Sadie's eyes shot open and she jerked straight up in bed, breathing heavy, her body glistened with sweat and her heart was pounding ferociously in her chest.

"Just a nightmare, you're fine." She told herself and ran her hands through her hair, turning to check her clock. She only had one hour before she had to meet Marcus.

"Fuck."

With a wave of her hand she removed the silencing charms she had put up before bed, trying to avoid making a spectacle of herself again. Although her check up from Theo and Marcus the next morning had been amazing, Sadie knew that she hadn't even tried to stop her magic from enticing the situation. Shaking her head from the delicious memory she leaped out of bed and ran straight to the shower, humming as the hot water and peach scented soap were washing away the lingering chill in her gut from her dream.

In its place heat was pooling between her legs as she though about what was to come with Marcus tonight, it had been two weeks since he had asked her out and the last few days had been torturous. Her magic would sizzle between her legs in response to his very glance. Once back in her room she turned on her speaker and the music filled the room. She grabbed a curl potion from her vanity and massaged it into her hair before drying it with a twirl of her wand; leaving her hair falling around her shoulders in bouncy curls.

Sadie was dancing around in her closet deciding what to wear while she slipped into a pair of black lace booty shorts. She pulled on the matching lace bralette with straps that criss-crossed from between her breasts, across her chest to her shoulders. Adding a pair of black thigh high socks, she ran her finger all along the top edge to apply a sticking charm so they would stay firmly in place. She heard her bedroom door open and she whipped around to see Ginny paused in the open door way.

"Oh it's just you." She sighed smiling at her roommate. Over Ginny's shoulder she caught glimpse of Draco sitting in a chair beside the fire, his eyes eyes wide and jaw slack. Sadie felt her magic give a tug from behind her naval, in his direction.

"Fuck Sadie, you look like sex on a stick." Ginny said pushing the door closed behind her as she stepped into the room, drawing Sadie's eyes to her face instead of the icy grey eyes that she'd been locked on.

Sadie laughed blushing lightly. "Thanks, I hope Marcus agrees."

"I can guarantee he will. Fuck if he doesn't, ditch him and I'll take you out." Ginny joked climbing onto her bed and sat facing Sadie with her legs crossed.

"I didn't realize you swung both ways Gin." Sadie winked at her playfully and she pulled on a white long-sleeved shirt, the neck scooping low enough that the black straps crossing her chest were peeking out.

"I mean I never have, but I'm not unwilling to try. The opportunity's just never presented itself to me." She replied

"Well I think everyone needs to at some point in their lives, it's a divine experience. No one knows how to get a woman off better than another woman." She said matter-of-factly.

She tucked in her shirt as she slipped into a high-waisted black skirt. The flowy hem of the skirt resting a few inches above the top of her socks exposing a small amount of her tanned silky thighs.

"So you've been with a girl then?" Ginny asked as a blush crept up behind her freckles.

"Yes, with four. Three of them were just over the recent summer and one of my friends in seventh year." She walked back into her closet to get her dark red suede ankle boots with thick golden heels.

"Oh, wow." Ginny's blush deepened as Sadie hopped on to the bed beside her and pulled her shoes on.

"You can chalk the three this summer up to my magic running rampant." Sadie chuckled. "You know If you ever did want to give it a try, just let me know, and honestly, I wont be offended if you're not interested."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ginny laughed nervously.

Sadie clapped her hand on Ginny's knee and jumped off the bed, crossing the room to sit at her vanity and apply some neutral make up before finishing off with a bold red lipstick. Slipping her thin golden chain around her neck she shrunk it so the snitch wing was resting in the dimple between her collar bone. She gathered her things in her little black backpack and turned to her roommate once more.

"I'm going to meet Marcus now. I'll see you, well, probably tomorrow."

She laughed lightly and entered the common room hoping to find Draco and ask him how he was doing. She'd already been updated by Theo and Marcus, but she still wanted to ask him herself. He had been avoiding her and it was starting to bother her, although she didn't really know why. Pushing Draco from her thoughts, she focused back on the burly wizard that was already waiting for her and she practically skipped out of the room with excitement.

She found Marcus leaning against the open doorway in the main hall, his hand tucked in his jean pockets. He wore a black t-shirt with a dark green bomber jacket and black sneakers. A smile spread across her face and she bounced down the stairs towards him. How had she never noticed he had such a nice ass? She was giggling as she tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around his eyes went wide and she felt a flutter in her stomach as his eyes raked her up and down; a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You look stunning." Reaching for her hand he placed a kiss on the back of her knuckles and she felt a flush of heat from her magic and her blush deepened. Marcus savored every moment of it.

Their walk to Hogsmead had been mostly silent, there was something thick in the air between them, but neither knowing how to address it. Eventually Marcus cracked a joke and they laughed together, easing them into a comfortable conversation and they continued to joke around playfully as they strolled from store to store. Every time she would smile up at him, he had to suppress the urge to grab her roughly and kiss her until the heat of it consumed them. As they were leaving Zonko's joke shop Sadie's stomach began growling.

"Let's head to the Three Broomsticks now, I could go for some fish and chips, I'm starved."

"That sounds great, I'm pretty hungry too." He placed his hand on the small of her back, sending a wave of goosebumps up her spine as he gently directed her down the street through the groups of students. Neither of them noticing the figure trailing their every step.

They sat at the table in the corner of the busy room and Sadie had been telling him a story about a quidditch game with her brothers, but he could hardly focus on her words. His head was filled with a vision of picking her up and throwing her on the table, sliding her skirt up her delectable thighs and burying himself inside of her tight wet accepting body. He had been so lost in his fantasy that he didn't realize their food had arrived until he heard a pleasure filled moan rumble in the back of her throat.

Forcing himself to focus on what was happening in front of him, he watched her chewing and swallowing her food with a delicious smile. Watching entranced as her mouth formed an O shape as she blew on her steaming food before taking a large bite and moaned lightly again. She looked up at him with cheeks puffed out slightly from the large amount of food in her mouth and the corners of her mouth curled into a sheepish smile before turning back to her plate.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, his pants growing tighter across the bulge there, a direct result of the gorgeous girl across from him. They finished their meals, followed up with a couple of drinks before walking back to the castle together. Once back in their common room they stopped in front of Sadie's door, Marcus stepped towards her and she tilted her head up to look at him, they were so close together her chest nearly grazed his and they could feel the heat radiating off each other. Sadie's magic shivered across her warm body, resting in the apex between her thighs; the room suddenly felt too hot. Marcus took a deep breath and stepped back from her. Sadie blinked a few times then also sighed.

"Right. Well I had a lovely time with you Marcus, I suppose I'll see you around."

"God Sadie you're driving me fucking barmy. Every time you walk into the room, all I can think about it what I want to to do to you, I think about it all the time and it's making me mental how bad I want to fuck you. I'm trying to be a gentleman but just can't be polite about it anymore." Marcus ran his palms over his face and through his hair, letting out a sigh. Sadie's magic immediately flushed in response to his words.

"Then don't." She said quietly.

Marcus froze with his hands in his hair, looking up he searched her eyes to find them fiery with lust and his lips curled into a smirk. A deep growl rumbled from his chest as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, causing Sadie to squeaked in surprise. He turned for the stairs and ran up them two at a time with a giggling Sadie bouncing against his back, in the blink of an eye he was standing in front of his bedroom door kicking it open.

"What the fuck!" Blaise yelled, his eyes snapping up from the book in his hands to see his roommate barging through the door with a small witch flung over his shoulder.

Her skirt was flipped up exposing her lacy black knickers that were barely covering the juicy curve of her ass. Blaise felt surge of lust to his groin at the vision in front of him, whoever she was she seemed utterly fuckable.

"Out! Now!" Marcus yelled at Blaise and he raised his hands in surrender, tearing his eyes off the gorgeous arse over his friends shoulder. There was a tinge of jealously in his voice as he spoke.

"Ok calm down, I'm going."

"Shut the door behind you." Marcus snapped at his roommate as he tossed Sadie on his bed and began kicking off his shoes and pulling his jacket off.

Blaise's stomach dropped at the sight of the witch of his dreams splayed out on his friends bed blushing and giggling and he rushed out of the room. Marcus was down to his boxers and climbing on to the bed towards Sadie as the door slammed shut.

"Now hold on just one second ." She said holding up her hand to him. He froze where he was and his face scrunched with confusion and frustration.

"Just take a seat over here." Sadie patted the spot beside her and slipped off the bed. Marcus didn't move and Sadie rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

Reluctantly he sat down at the top of his bed leaning against the dark carved headboard and crossed his arms behind his head. Sadie walked around the foot of the bed and took her speaker out of her backpack, pressing the button as she placed it next to her bag on his desk.** Turning back to Marcus she flicked her hand at the door locking it and putting up a silencing charm.

She began rolling her hips in beat with the trumpet as she un-tucked her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head tossing it to the side. She turned her back to him and slowly pulled the zipper down at the side of her skirt and each sway of her hips back and forth made it slide down little by little until it pooled on the floor around her feet. Sadie heard a sharp intake of breath over her shoulder as she bent forward at the hip to pull off her shoes, hips still swaying to the music. Turning around she stalked towards Marcus seductively climbing on to the bed, she crawled up between his legs and hooked her fingers in the hem of his boxers tugging them off.

Unable to restrain himself a moment longer he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a steaming kiss. Her fingers trailed down his abs wrapping firmly around his large erection and he moaned into her lips as her hand began sliding up and down. Breaking the kiss Sadie slid back down so she was kneeling between his legs again. Slowly slipping his tip between her lips, sliding down engulfing him fully into her throat and he moaned bucking his hips. Marcus began panting and moaning with each swirl of her tongue and she began bobbing her head up and down picking up the pace.

"God Sadie, stop, I'm going to come." He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

She flicked her fingers and his hands shot out to the sides, sticking to the headboard and he moaned with delight as she pumped her head faster, swirling her tongue around him. Marcus was in heaven, this was better than anything his imagination could have come up with, her hot mouth was pushing him to the edge, fast. When she reached her hand below her mouth and started fondling his stones he found his release, bucking his hip into her mouth and grunting out her name. Sadie continued to pump her head over him slowly milking out each drop of sex and swallowing it.

The moment she released his hands he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards his face as he shimmied down the bed to lay underneath her. She fell forward grabbing the headboard to brace herself and Marcus settled his face between her legs, peppering her thighs with kisses. Sadie giggled and squirmed as his lips tickled her soft skin, his large hands holding her firmly in place. He kissed his way up to the apex of her thighs and nuzzled his nose into the damp lace covering her mound and he inhaled deeply; she smelt like a ripe peach. He nipped at her bud and Sadie moaned deeply, her magic sparking to life between her legs.

Marcus gripped the waistband of her underwear and ripped it off her hips before running his tongue up her slit. He groaned when he found her soaking wet, licking her up and down trying to lap it all up. Sadie gasped and moaned as he dove his tongue deep inside her swirling around her walls, gripping her ass tightly, grinding her into his face. Sadie was mewing and squirming closer to her peak and her legs began to shake. He sucked her clit between his teeth, flicking it repeatedly with the tip of his tongue and she came with a shriek as a wave of magic sizzled across her body. Marcus continued massaging the tender bud with the flat of his tongue and her body tensed before crashing into a second orgasm.

Sitting up, he maneuvered her down to his lap and held her tight against his chest, placing soft kisses across her neck while her breathing settled. He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to kiss her. His lips were soft and warm and she didn't think she could ever tire of his kisses. Sadie pressed herself closer to him, gripping the back of his neck and nibbling his lip hungrily. She pushed hard on his chest, forcing him to fall back onto the pillows and kissed her way down his chest she nipped at each of his nipples, drawing a hiss from his lips.

"I don't know what you're doing to me Mr. Flint, but I've been dreaming of riding you all week." She said as she straddled his legs.

"I could say the same thing to you." He smirked.

Bracing one hand on his chest, she centered the head of his cock underneath her and slowly lowered herself on his tip. Marcus moaned and gripped the sheets at his sides to restrain himself from bucking up into her and taking her vigorously. Moaning as she sank down further, her walls stretching to accommodate his large size.

"Fuuuck Sadie." He grunted as she slowly slid up and back down again.

Rocking her hips against him slowly at first, she was soon picking up speed as he massaged her breasts, rolling her pert nipples between his fingers and plucking them roughly; drawing a gasp from her lips. The sound of skin slapping filled the room as Sadie began pumping her hips into his at a fevered pace and his right thumb began to work her clit while his left hand plucked at her nipples again. Marcus would never be able to find to words to describe how sexy she was bouncing up and down, impaling her tight cunt on his dick, she looked like a goddess and it felt sublime.

"You make me feel so good Marcus." Sadie moaned.

Her words spurred something inside him and unable to hold himself back anymore, he gripped her hips tightly and began bucking up sharply inside her. Sadie's magic was burning up, like fire licking across her body and she began to shake with the building pleasure. Marcus sat up and pulled her legs down around his waist, pressing even deeper into her. She planted her feet on the bed behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders she began grinding into him furiously as she neared another climax.

"I'm going to make you purr for me kitten." His hot breath in her ear made her flush and she wept as he nibbled along her neck.

Slipping his hands down her back he grabbed her ass firmly lifting her up and down, effectively taking over as he hammered her on to his cock. Sadie's head rolled back whimpering as she clenched impossibly tight around him. Her magic surged out of her chest and rippled around Marcus as the spasm of her orgasm drew out his own, biting her shoulder while bucking his seed into her center.

Entirely drained, he fell back onto his pillows bringing Sadie with him and they laid together basking in the after glow, catching their breath. Marcus rolled onto his side and tucked Sadie snugly to his chest and ghosted kisses across her neck.

"I hope you're ready kitten, that was the tip of the iceberg. I plan on thoroughly exploring every inch of your body tonight."

Sadie's magic buzzed at his soft words in her ear and she tilted her head up to kiss his neck in return.

"I could say the same thing to you Mr. Flint ."

-oO0Oo-

A/N: Don't forget chapter thirteen is ready to roll out as soon there's more reviews :D

Ladygnome-


	13. Chapter 13

I hope all of my fellow Canadians had a wonderful Canada Day long weekend!

Big big thank you Lumiere de Venise for your reviews and feedback!

I really do try to stick with the appropriate timeline, minus a few modern inserts here and there. With the obvious exception of the music which is from various eras. There is a method to the smutty madness and you should see how much I don't put in haha.

Although I feel it goes without saying by this point, but just to clarify. For the purpose of my story Marcus Flint is in the same year as the other guys.

We're closing in on 3,000 views guys! Happy reading :)

Ladygnome-

*Hideaway - Kiesza

-oO0Oo-

Thirteenth-

An overwhelming warmth woke Sadie on Sunday and she found Marcus's arms encompassing her small frame snugly against his broad chest; he was the source of the unbearable heat. She slowly shimmied out of his embrace and gently rested his arm on the mattress between them as she rolled to sit on the edge of the bed. The clock read seven in the morning and her stomach growled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stood on fatigued legs making her way to the closet, picking a burgundy sweatshirt off the floor and slipped it over her head. Throwing her hair into a messy bun, she grabbed her speaker as she tip-toed out of Marcus's room.

Making her way down the stairs in the common room she waved her hand, placing silencing charms over the bedroom doors before turning on her speaker and cranking the volume.* She began singing along to the upbeat melody as she searched the kitchen cupboards. She was feeling so good after her night with Marcus and her magic hummed happily in her chest the same as the morning after her date with Theo. She felt a strong connection with them that was hard to explain and her magic seemed to spur to life with the simplest glance or smile from either of the sexy Slytherin's.

"Too bad I can't choose my own Kletos." She mumbled to herself.

Her thoughts wandered to the ever looming summer ritual and her stomach clenched with anxiety. Only nine months left, time was running out. Banishing the thoughts from her head she focused her energy on the rhythm of the music, wanting to stay in her bubble of happiness while she still could. She began enthusiastically dancing along with the energetic song and singing happily.

Blaise stirred on the couch with the beat of the music pounding loudly in his head, sitting up he looked around for the source of the obnoxious noises. Fully prepared to chew out whoever it was. His heart thumped against his chest when his eyes landed on Sadie. She was singing and bouncing around in the kitchen playfully while she gathered food and placed it all on a tray, she was so joyful he couldn't help but smile as he watched her. Suddenly he had an overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around her delicate waist, bury his face into her hair and never let go.

His body seemed to move of its on accord as he stood beside the couch, taking slow steps towards her, stopping where the living room carpet met the kitchen tile. Sadie had her back to him and from where he was Blaise could see the definition of her bronzed muscular legs flexing with movement. He wanted to run his hands over her body, to slid up under the extra-large jumper and slip it off her small frame.

When his eyes landed on the large bite mark at the base of her neck his stomach churned and he shook himself to his senses. The bite was obviously from Marcus, she was obviously wearing Marcus's sweatshirt and she was fetching breakfast to take to him in bed. Sadie picked up the tray and turned around, her eyes concentrating on balancing the food in her hands and she failed to notice him standing just a few feet away.

Her face was glowing with delight, her cheeks flush from dancing and a smile swept her plump pink lips. Blaise's blood boiled with jealousy and anger with the whole situation, he couldn't take it another second.

"Would you just fuck off already!" Blaise yelled at her.

Sadie gasped, jumping in surprise and the tray slipped through her fingertips dropping to the floor with a crash. Fruit and pastries exploded in every direction, broken china and coffee splashing up her legs and the music stopped abruptly. She opened her mouth to speak but Blaise continued yelling, cutting her off.

"First I get kicked out of my own fucking room because of you, and now I can't even get any bloody sleep on the couch. Why can't I get any fucking peace from you, you stupid bint?!"

He spun on his heel and stormed up the stairs to his room slamming the door furiously. Sadie stood with her arms crossed and chewing on her lip, not really sure what to do at this point. She obviously wasn't about to go back upstairs to their room, that would only make things worse. Careful to avoid the glass she began tip-toeing her way through the mess. Muffled shouting from the guys room caught her attention and a moment later Marcus was bursting through the door ruffled with anger, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

He glanced over the railing and saw Sadie standing in front of her bedroom door chewing on her bottom lip, wearing his jumper. A grin spread across his face and he quickly made his way down to her. Bending low he crossed his arms underneath her butt and scooped her up, pressing her hips into his chest. Sadie giggled gripping his large shoulders to steady herself as she swayed. Bending her head down she gave him a sweet kiss and he loosened his arms just enough that she slowly slid down his body till her feet touched the floor again. Marcus kissed along her jaw and down her neck and nuzzled his face into the crook of her shoulder.

"Good morning Sadie." He murmured breathing her in.

"Good morning Marcus." He stood up and slipped his arms down hers holding her hands softly.

"Did Blaise say something to you?" Sadie chewed her lip and looked down.

"Not really. I didn't realize he was sleeping on the couch and my music was pretty loud, I woke him up so obviously he was pissed and then he went upstairs."

"But what did he say to you?" Marcus demanded and Sadie realized he wasn't going to let it go.

"Well he complained that he couldn't get any peace from me and called me a stupid bint."

Marcus' face switched to rage and he dropped her hands turning back to the stairs. Sadie rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers to freeze him in his place and casually walked around to stand in front of him.

"Now you listen here ." She said poking him in the chest.

"I am not some damsel in distress who needs you to run off to defend my honor. Yes, he was an ass. But he has every right to be mad at me right now, you kicked him out of his bed because of me, forcing him to sleep on the couch and then I go ahead and disturb him there too. So you don't need to charge upstairs and start a fight with one of your best friends just because he had a temper tantrum and called me a mean name. I'm a big girl, I've been through worse. I'm also not about to become something that comes between you and your friends, I told both you and Theo that this was no strings attached and that includes you defending me like I'm your girlfriend. If you can't accept that then this ends now, I have no room in my life for your macho drama. You got that, mate?"

Sadie practically hissed the word 'mate', but she felt she needed to make her point and stand her ground. She waited a moment for him to respond before she remembered she had him petrified. She waved her hand unfreezing his face allowing him to speak again, his mouth curled up into a smirk and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"You're fucking sexy when you're all fired up, you know that?" Sadie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just answer me."

"Yes I understand, now release me." Sadie snapped her fingers again and he was free to move.

Immediately Marcus grabbed her, spreading her legs, bringing them up to circle his hips and his arms wrapped around her back. Drawing her in tightly and kissing her senseless. When they finally broke apart, their skin was on fire and they were panting heavily.

"Are you hungry?" Sadie asked.

"How can you think of food right now?" He looked at her bewildered.

"I'm just always hungry." She shrugged. "I was going to bring up breakfast in bed for us before I woke up Blaise, but he startled me and I accidentally dropped it all on the floor."

A grin spread across Marcus's face as he stared at her.

"You're fucking perfect aren't you."

"That's far from true." She smirked at him. "I'm complete rubbish at chess."

Marcus chuckled and pulled her head in to plant another one of his toe curling kisses.

"Breakfast can wait. I have something else I need to eat first."

Grabbing her ass with a firm grip he hiked her over his shoulder again holding her in place with a hand on her hip and started walking to the stairs. His right hand snaked up her inner thigh, his fingers lightly tracing her labia before plunging into her hot wet center, his pinky finger tracing circles around her nub.

"Mmmm Marcus." She moaned into his back.

They entered the bathroom and he placed her feet on the cold tile floor and reached into the shower starting the water. He pulled off his shirt and dropped his sweat pants on the floor. Sadie bit her lip at the sight of him fully erect and she rubbed her thighs together aching to have him between them again. She raised her arms above her head and cocked an eyebrow at him with a smirk, Marcus grabbed the bottom hem of the sweatshirt and slowly lifted the fabric over her head. His chest ached with excitement, his breath hitched in his throat and his body seemingly burst into flames at the sight.

He pulled her into the shower and pressed her up against the wall kissing her vigorously until she was moaning and arching against him. Marcus dropped to his knees, placing his large hands on her thighs he spread her legs wide and dipped his head into her center. Biting kissing licking her into a frenzy before his fingers slipped between her throbbing lips. He pumped his fingers in and out of her slick channel twisting and curling them to hit all the right spots, leaving her moaning and thrusting into his hands. His mouth clamped tightly onto her clit as he tapped his large fingers furiously in an upward motion.

Sadie's hands grabbed fist fulls of his hair, pressing him into her, bucking into his face calling out his name and clenching around his fingers as she furiously came undone. Before she could come down from her high, he flipped her around and thrust into her from behind. His pace was relentless and needy and Sadie was mewling blissfully from his assault. Marcus wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her up to his chest causing her back to arch and her chest to thrust forward. He bent his head down biting her neck sending waves of fire coursing to her aching center.

"Ready to come again for me kitten." His free hand snaked across her hips finding her sensitive bud and flicked his fingers back and forth across it.

"Oh god yes." She cried out.

The wet slapping of their skin became louder as he pistoned into her and her walls constricted around his cock as they both stuttered out a cry, finding their release at the same time.

An hour and few more orgasms later, they made their way back downstairs. Sadie quietly snuck into her room to grab a pair of sweats to slip on under Marcus's sweatshirt and cover the marks on her neck with a glamour. After putting together another breakfast tray, the pair sat on the couch eating their food as the other students begin to wake and leave the common room heading for the great hall. Once they were done eating Sadie summoned herself a book from the shelves and snuggled down into the couch, tucking her legs onto Marcus's lap. He laid his head on the back of the couch closing his eyes and slipped into a quiet slumber.

Sadie had been reading for a couple of hours when the sound of clicking heels echoed from the entrance tunnel. Drawing attention away from her book, her eyes flicked up to see who was coming. When a familiar blonde head emerged Sadie staring in disbelief as the woman smiled at her.

"Hey peanut." She said warmly.

"Mom!" She yelled untangling her legs from Marcus's lap and arms, jarring him from his nap as she jumped off the couch. Running to her mother's open arms and the two women embraced each other tightly.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you let me know you were coming?" She asked.

"Well I've just returned from my trip to Cyprus and I thought you would like an update." Sadie's smile faltered but her mother continued. "And I wanted to come see my little girl, see how my Alma mater's treating you."

"It's great, I love it here." She said joyously and the smile returned to her face as her mother cupped her cheeks.

"I was so proud when you told me that you were sorted into Ravenclaw, just like your Aunt and I. She'd be so proud of you too." She placed a kiss on her daughters forehead and stared at her lovingly.

"Now are you going to introduce me to your friend."

"Oh, right, sorry." The pair turned to Marcus on the couch, he clumsily stood running his hand through his hair as made his way over to them.

"Mom, this is Marcus Flint. Marcus This is my mother, Amelia Walton."

Marcus reached his hand out to shake hers politely.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Walton and may I be so bold as to say that I can see where Sadie get's her beauty." Sadie rolled her eyes and Amelia laughed.

"Quite bold indeed Mr. Flint. You must be a Slytherin."

"That is undeniably true." He smirked and turned to Sadie. "See you later?" She nodded and he left for his room.

"Why don't you go change out of Mr. Flint's clothing and we'll go to Hogsmeade for a bite and talk."

Sadie glanced down at her attire and blushed deep with embarrassment. Back in her room she quickly pulled on a lilac pinup sundress and tied the halter straps in a tidy bow behind her neck, leaving the long ribbons of fabric trailing down her bare back. She slipped her feet into a pair of nude wedges and french braided her hair to one side. She finished off with a spritz of her dragon fruit body spray and was back in the common room in just a couple minutes. Amelia stood from the couch and handed Sadie her black backpack. She shot her mom a quizzical look and raised an eyebrow.

"Marcus brought it down while you were changing, you seem to have forgotten it in his room. Last night."

The deep red blush crept back up her cheeks, her mouth became dry and her eyes darted back and forth between her mother and Marcus's door.

"Oh. well. Yes, I, uhm."

"Tell me about it while we walk." Amelia offered her arm to her daughter and they strolled out of the dormitory together.

-oO0Oo-

As they made their way to Hogsmeade Sadie gave her mom a rundown of Marcus, Theo and the other guys at Hogwarts; the PG version naturally. Once at the Three broomsticks, they choose at a quiet table near the farthest window, ordering drinks and snacks. They ate while chatting happily about all the things that hadn't already been mentioned in their weekly letters. When the plates had been cleared there was a tense lull in their conversation and Sadie took a deep breath.

"I suppose you better tell me about Cyprus now. How did it go?"

"Well my trip was rather successful in a sense."

"In a sense?" She questioned her mother.

"I was able to find five other case studies on Aphrodite's marked girls." She paused, taking a deep breath.

"And?" Sadie prompted. Her mouth was dry and her heart rate picked up with a stab of anxiety in her gut. This obviously wasn't good news.

"There were two more cases of the girls being kidnapped before the ritual could take place. The other three had successful rituals."

"And?" Again prompting her mother as her chest pounding, holding her breath.

Amelia's shoulders slumped. "They were all fatalities."

Sadie felt the floor drop out from under her and everything muffled as the words rang in her ears. Three more fatalities! Two more kidnappings! With the others they had found that was a total of three kidnappings and seven successful rituals, with five deaths and two surviving. Both had been left crippled and barren, only one of them retained her powers. That was it, they had as much of a statistic as they were going to have and it was stacked against her. The room spun and she felt faint.

"Peanut." Her moms voice cut through everything and she took a deep breath lifting her lashes to look into her mothers hazel eyes, the flex of gold and green exactly matching her own.

"That's it then, I'm not making it through this." She mumbled, eyes glistening with growing tears.

"Listen to me Sadie. You will make it through this! You are strong enough to survive! I know it."

Sadie nodded slightly and her mother wrapped her warm hands around her numb fingers.

"Why don't you come home with me peanut, I hate not being with you while this is going on, so I'm able to see you're ok." Sadie shook her head in response.

"Mom I want to be with you, but I can't just stay cooped up at home, I'll go mad. If this is the last year I have, I want to spend it doing something that I want. I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts and the fact that I'm able to this year because of the other returning students effected by the war it's, I don't know. Serendipitous."

"I understand." Amelia gripped her daughter's hand tightly. "But I need to know that you're safe, these kidnappings have me very worried. Have you been practicing your defensive spells? Have you been keeping up with your training?"

"Only a few times since I've been here." She admitted abashed. Having been caught up in the Marcus Theo whirlwind she had undeniably forgotten her promise to her mother to keep her defenses up and build her strength.

"I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall if one of the teachers would be willing to help train you in dueling. You need to be able to defend yourself."

"From who?" Sadie snapped, Hogwarts was the safest place for her under the circumstances, it was half of the reason for her going. "No one here knows me or about my situation. Who exactly am I in danger from?"

"Please don't take that tone with me Peanut. This isn't easy for me either, reading about the things that these girls have gone through."

Mrs. Walton's voice cracked and she took a deep shaky breath.

"I have nightmares. About those same things happening to you. I worry about you every second of everyday and I can only assume that you're safe at Hogwarts because I'm not here to check on you myself."

Sadie felt guilt stab her in her gut, of course this was hard on her mother as well. When they had discovered that she was one of Aphrodite's marked girls and learned of her inevitable fate, it was her mother that had held her in bed for days while she cried and slept. Often Sadie woke tightly embraced in her mothers arms to find her crying herself. Each time she would wipe away her tears and smile at her daughter, asking what she needed.

"I'm sorry mom. I know this is just a shit situation for everybody. I promise I will keep up with my practice from now on." Smiling at her mom. "Although. I know that you have extensively discussed the safety of Hogwarts with the headmistress and you do know that I am safe there, the wards will protect me from outside forces and they will be able to find me while inside them. I'm safer here than in our house."

"Remember that's only at the castle Sadie. So please never come to Hogsmeade alone and never at night. Oh and always tell McGonagall whenever you do."

"I promise. Just like I did the last time we had this conversation."

"I love you Peanut." Amelia said with a warm loving smile.

"I love you to mom." She smiled back.

The ladies walked over to Rosemerta at the bar to settle the bill and Sadie introduced her mother.

"Oh shoot. I left my backpack at the table I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you." Amelia responded, but Sadie was already walking across the room.

"I'll only be a moment." She called over her shoulder and glimpsed her mother chewing on her lip anxiously.

Sadie retrieved her bag that she left hanging on the back of her chair and slipped it on as she made her way over to her mother. Completely oblivious to the man hiding just around the corner from her table. His chocolate eyes had followed her movements from the moment she walked through the door. As she passed by he inhaled deeply, breathing in her familiar fruity scent.

-oO0Oo-

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Chapter fourteen is close to completion and fifteen is coming along as well.

As always, follow and review! They really do motivate me to write more/faster.

Ladygnome-


	14. Chapter 14

HELLO EVERYONE!

I'm so sorry for the seven month hiatus, real life can throw some serious curve balls. I'm finally able to put more into this story and have not abandoned Sadie and the boys.

I had this chapter ready to go so I'm going to post this for now and take some time to dive back into my little world. It may take me a few months to be posting regularly again, but don't lose hope; Insatiable lives on!

Also... I re-read the story and I don't like how the first chapters read and I'll be spending some time to go back and re-vamp them to my liking.

Thank you to all the new Favorite/Followers and reviews, please keep it up, I'm glad that the audience continues to grow despite my slacking off.

With all the love in our fanfic world,  
Ladygnome

-oO0Oo-

Fourteen-

Sadie and her mother spent the rest of their afternoon shopping in Hogsmeade, even though her heart wasn't in it. Knowing her mother was only trying to lift her spirits she smiled and laughed with her, all the while trying to ignore the gnawing in her gut that was steadily increasing. Still she tried on all the dresses her mother continuously stacked in her dressing room and came out twirling happily for her in each one.

She feigned her excitement when her mother insisted on getting a dress that was exponentially too fancy to justify buying. But despite the clawing anxiety in her throat she couldn't help but enthusiastically pick out a large stack of books when her mother told her to chose whatever she wanted from the bookstore. Finally arriving back at the castle the ladies walked up to the third floor together and exchanged hugs in front of the entrance to Sadie's dormitory.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to come talk with the headmistress and I? It is your training I wish to discuss with her."

"That's alright mom, I'm really exhausted and I just want to lay down. I trust the two of you to find a suitable arrangement."

"Ok Peanut. I had a wonderful day with you, it was so good to spend time together again. Maybe I could come visit more often?"

"I'd really love that. But maybe write me to let me know in advance next time."

"Of course, I'm sorry it slipped my mind this time. I was just so excited to come see you and visit Hogwarts again that I came straight here when I left Cyprus."

They hugged again and Amelia kissed her daughters forehead.

"Stay safe Peanut. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

Sadie lugged her bags down the tunnel and stepped in to the common room where Neville, Susan and Hannah were lounging on the couches.

"Hiya Sadie." Neville said with a smile.

"Hello Neville. Hey girls." She smiled at everyone.

"Ooo were you just in Hogsmeade? Who were you there with? What did you get?" Susan asked excitedly nodding at her bags.

"My mom just returned from a trip abroad and wanted to take me to lunch, then insisted on some shopping. I'm going to go lay down for a bit, I'm knackered, I'll see you guys later ok?"

"We're heading down to supper in about fifteen minutes if you want to walk with us." Hannah offered.

"I'm still full from my lunch, thanks though." She forced a friendly smile and ducked into her room as quickly as she could without being rude.

Crossing her room she dumped her bags on the floor of her closet and striped off her dress, pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top before flopping on her bed. She laid there calm and numb staring at the ceiling and she soon slipped into an uneasy sleep.

Once again running down the familiar cobblestone path with the white columns streaking past her vision as she forced her body forward; away from the crumbling abyss. When the darkness overcame her one more time she shot up straight in bed waking with a scream, her skin was slicked with sweat and her heart pounded frantically in her chest. She jumped off the bed and began pacing back and forth in front of the window wringing her hands.

Her magic was electric, buzzing around her dangerously like a swarm of wasps. Her mind was running rampant with fear and anxiety, she soon worked herself into a frenzy flipping through different scenarios about meeting her untimely demise. Her eyes shot up when she heard the click of her bedroom door and Ginny walked through, gasping when her eyes met Sadie.

"Whoa Sadie, are you ok? What's happening?"

Ginny ran over to her new friend, arms outstretched to embrace Sadie, but stopped just short of arms reach. Unsure if it was safe to actually touch her or not. Sadie looked terrifying, her eyes were dark and haunting, glistening with tears. Her fingers were red, raw from tightly wringing and there was a visible crackling aura surrounding her. Sadie covered her face and tears flowed through her fingers.

"I'm so scared Ginny. Every bit of information we turn up is worse than the last."

"What's happened?" Ginny asked softly, taking a step towards her friend, but still not daring to touch her.

There was a knock at the door and the girls turned to find Marcus and Theo standing in the open doorway. Seeing their faces made Sadie's stomach clenched with anger. Knowing that their attraction to her wasn't true, that it was her magic drawing them in, confusing their emotions. Even if it were real, her doomed fate would ensure she never have the chance at a relationship with either of these wonderful guys, and the unfairness of it all filled her with rage. Flicking her hand towards them with fury she slammed the door shut with such force the wood exploded into thousands of splinters raining over the two men who were now ducked down, shielding their faces with their arms.

"FUCK!" Sadie screamed.

Ginny removed her wand from her pocket and waved it at the pile of rubble, the door repaired itself and cut the guys from view. She turned back to her friend and took a deep breath as she reached out to hold her hands. She could feel the buzz of Sadie's magic on her skin, like she was vibrating at a high frequency, but it had no effect on Ginny and she let out the breath that she'd been holding.

"What's going on Sadie?" She said with concern.

"I think, I think I'm, having a panic attack." She stuttered out through jagged breath.

"Ok has this happened before? What will help you calm down? Do you need your music?"

"Y- yes and, I- I need to meditate." Sadie tried to take deep breathes as her heart pounded in her ears.

"Is there anything you need for that? Anything I can help with."

"Would you please go tell Professor McGonagall what's happening. In case I can't get it under control."

"Of course. Is there anything else you need."

"I need the black pouch from my bottom drawer."

Ginny nodded and crossed the room, grabbing the speaker off the top of her roommates vanity she reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a black silk drawstring bag. Back in front of the window she handed the items to Sadie and pulled her new friend into a firm hug before sprinting out the door. Sadie sat in front of the dark window cross legged and turned on her speaker, soft meditation music flowed from the enchanted device while she opened the silk bag and emptied it's contents.

Lighting a bundle of sage, she swept the smoke around her body and set it on a abalone shell in front of her. She placed a large clear quarts crystals near the sage and picked an amethyst stone and a golden quarts. Clutching a stone in each hand she placed her fists palms up on her knees and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths through her nose and exhaling slowly from her mouth.

When Ginny stepped into the common room she came face to face with Marcus and Theo looming over her.

"What's going on?"

"Is Sadie ok?"

They asked at the same time and she held up her hands to stop their questions.

"She's having an issue with her magic and judging by her reaction to you lot, she doesn't want to see you, so I would suggest you bugger off. I'm going to get McGonagall and if either of you have made an attempt to get in that room I'll rat you out and hex your bollocks off."

The boys backed away and sat on the farthest couch across the room. Ginny ran through the passage and down the hall to the Gargoyle statue hiding the entrance to the headmistresses office.

After shouting the password at the statue Ginny took the stairs two at a time and banged loudly on the door at the top; barging into the room she found McGonagall sitting with Madame Pomfrey having tea.

"Excuse the intrusion Professor, but it is urgent. Sadie seems to be having a panic attack and her magic is out of control. She's trying to meditate to get it under wraps but she asked me to come get you in case she's unable to."

"Oh dear! Poppy you'd do best to join me as well. Thank you for coming Miss Weasley."

The three ladies hurriedly made their way back to Sadie, rushing into the room to find her sitting calmly in front of the window with her back to them. McGonagall and Pomfrey made their way to either side of her and the mediwitch began running diagnostic spells on her for several minutes.

"She appears to just be in a deep meditation and a very deep state of Occlumency. Her magic is slightly volatile, but it is already showing signs of improvement in the time we have been here. I'd say she'll be fine as long as she remains in this state till her magic has fully settled."

"Occlumency, really?"

"Yes, it is common practice among magical meditation, to separate the mind from the magic so to speak. Her level of occlumens appears to be is quite impressive for a witch her age; although I suppose that does makes sense for her level of magic. In this state there will be no way to wake her until she is ready to wake herself."

"How long do you think she will take?"

"There's no way to tell for sure Minerva, it could be hours it could be days. It will be up to her to bring herself out."

"Thank you Poppy. I will let you know if I require you to return at all." The two women nodded at each other and Madame Pomfrey left the room. McGonagall stood and turned to Ginny who was perched on the edge of her bed.

"Miss Weasley, may I ask a favor of you."

"Yes Professor."

"Will you please stay with Miss Walton until she fully returns to us, even if that means missing classes tomorrow. I would feel more comfortable knowing she is not alone."

"Of course Professor."

"Thank you, and if anything concerning should happen, please inform me immediately with a protronus."

-oO0Oo-

Monday and Tuesday came and went with no change from Sadie. Ginny stayed with her the entire time, sending updates to McGonagall and Pomfrey each night. It wasn't until late Wednesday evening when Sadie finally stirred from her meditative state.

Her eye's fluttered opened and she slowly set down her crystals as she stood and stretched her stiff limbs. She spotted Ginny sitting at her desk with her back turned, working on homework. Sadie walked up and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her friend to jump with a start.

"Blimey Sadie, you gave me a heart attack." Ginny said clutching her chest as she stood to embraced Sadie in a a warm hug.

"Sorry Gin, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's fine. It's nice to see you moving around again, you really had me worried. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still feeling a mess over everything, but I feel good with my magic, I'm fully in control again. Mostly right now I just feel like I need a shower and a meal."

"That's good to hear. I need to let McGonagall know you're up and about, she told me to alert her as soon as you did." Ginny produced a patronus and the silver horse dashed from the room to deliver the message.

"How long was I meditating?"

"Three days, it's ten o'clock on Wednesday right now."

"Wow really?" Sadie asked with surprise.

"Is that not normal?"

"No not really. The longest I've ever been like that is a day and a half, my magic is getting harder to reel in once I start losing control. I'll have to be very careful from now on and meditate for often."

A silver cat swiftly slid through their bedroom door interrupting their conversation.

"Thank you Miss Weasley for informing me about Miss Walton. Both of you have been excused from classes for the remainder of the week, I will have Miss Bones bring your homework to you both." The cat turned to face Sadie. "Miss Walton I hope you are feeling well. Please come to my office tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock so we may talk in person."

The silver cat dissipated into a shimmering mist and the two girls looked at each other.

"The guys have been waiting in the common room every moment they haven't been in class this week, they're worried about you too."

"Ugh, I don't want to deal any of that right now. But I need a shower, will you run interference for me so I can sneak up to the bathroom."

"There's no way I'll be able to stop Marcus once he see's you, not without causing him bodily harm. Him and Theo hound me with questions relentlessly whenever I leave the room. Draco has been with them and has seemed out of sorts; although he hasn't asked me about you directly."

Sadie sighed and ran her hands down her face.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. You go and get us some food, like lots of food and some dessert too, I'm starving. I'll use a disillusionment Charm and slip out behind you."

Ginny did as she was asked and made her way to kitchenette, taking her time filling a mountainous platter of food with burgers, fries, chips and a whole plate of cinnamon buns.

"Feeling a bit peckish tonight aren't we Weasley." Marcus chuckled from the couch.

"Oh you know, just a light bedtime snack." Ginny laughed and clumsily rushed through her door.

"What was that all about?" Marcus turned to Theo. "She's barely eaten anything this week and now she has enough food for four people."

As he was saying the words Marcus and Theo's eyes grew wide and they both dashed for the girls bedroom door. Marcus hammered his fist on the door rattling the slab of wood in it's frame.

"Let us in Weasley, we know she's awake." He yelled through the door.

Ginny opened the door and stepped out closing it quickly behind her.

"Fucking bugger off Flint, She doesn't need the likes of you banging on her door, whether she's still meditating or not."

"We just need to talk to her. We need to know she's ok." Theo spoke softly but with hope in his voice. "Will you please ask her to speak to us."

"I will not. You'll hear from her when she wants to talk to you." Ginny snapped at him. "Now like I already said, kindly fuck off."

"Not until I talk to Sadie!" Marcus practically growled at Ginny.

"Seriously Marcus, back off." A voice came from behind them.

They turned around just as Sadie's disillusionment charm faded away. Her hair was wet and she was wrapped in a plush white towel, but she looked well. Theo and Marcus both let out a sigh at the sight and each took a step towards her, but she held up her hand to stop them.

"Ginny is absolutely right. I'll talk to you when I'm ready and not a moment sooner. What on earth makes you think you have the right to harass Ginny and demand to see me. As if I don't have enough to deal with right now, I don't need your added stress to the situation."

"But-" Marcus started to speak and take another step toward her. Sadie stepped out of the way and walked around to stand next to Ginny.

"I think my friend here has already said everything that needs to be said tonight. Kindly fuck off." With that the girls turned and closed the door between them and the stunned Slytherins.

Theo and Marcus jumped when someone clapped them both on the back.

"Well done boys." Blaise laughed. "I hope that was worth waiting around for three days."

"Of course it was. We know she's ok now." Theo said shamelessly.

Blaise rolled his eyes at his friends and left for his room, Marcus and Theo followed suit and soon the common room was quiet once again.

-oO0Oo-

As always, follow and review!  
Much Love,

Ladygnome


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all you beautiful souls!**

I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during this global pandemic! As it turns out, it's a great excuse to write a whole lot for you guys!

Ladygnome-

-oO0Oo-

Fifteenth-

Sadie walked into her room with an arm load of snacks after returning from her visit with the Headmistress. She plopped down on Ginny's bed a dropped the snacks between them, the girls sat snacking and catching up on what had been going on over the last few days.

"So do you want to talk about what happened when your mom was here?" Ginny tentatively asked and Sadie took a deep breath.

"She's been traveling and trying to find and compile more case studies on Aphrodite's marked girls, but there isn't a lot of information, we've found about as many as I think we're going to. The outlook is not good based on what my mom found."

"What kind of information did she find?"

"Out of the ten rituals we've been able to track down, seven were successful and out of those seven, five of the girls died."

"Oh no! How did they die?"

"The ritual drains the increased magical power from it's vessel so if the girl wasn't powerful enough to with-stain that, then it drains the life source as well. The Kletos that are chosen in the winter ritual also are a factor. The stronger of a connection the marked girl has with her four Kletos the more power she draws from them, thus saving her."

"And you don't get any say in who these guys are?"

"Nope, when I perform the December ritual they will be drawn to me and I have to make sure that I chose the correct ones that the magic called to."

"So what happened to the two girls that survived?"

"Both of them were left crippled and unable to have children. One girl lost her powers completely and the other had some magic left but it was very weak."

"What about the three unsuccessful ones? Why didn't they work?"

"Those three would be the main source of my mothers anxieties. They were kidnapped before the ritual could take place, so when the solstice came and went and the ritual was not performed, the magic consumed them."

"But why were they kidnapped?"

"It's not totally clear on that, it seems as though it has something to do with the way the magic effects men. Some are left paralyzed and others are drawn in like magnets and can't stop themselves. In two of those cases for sure, the girl had been kidnapped by a man who had hoped to be one of her Kletos, but was not selected by her magic; the urge to be with her turned into an obsession and they were stolen away. The details are brutal, but each of them essentially became a sex slave to their captors, wishing to keep all the magic for themselves."

"Well that's horrible. How is it known that the magic consumed the kidnapped girls? How were they found?" Ginny asked the second question hesitantly.

"The magic that built inside them can not be sustained, so when the sun rises the day after the solstice if the ritual has not been completed the girls basically become human energy bombs. The magic consumes them in an explosion of power that vaporizes her and a half kilometre radius around her"

"Well that is definitely concerning, no wonder your mother is worried about it. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"I mean ya sure, that would be the worst case scenario out of all the options. But what are the chances that would happen to me, I'm hidden away in a school of kids and I have some of the best wizards of our time here in the castle to protect me; as well as the castle wards."

"I suppose your right."

"Plus I've been training in defensive spells and dueling. My magic is stronger than it's ever been and only continues to grow each day, I'm excellent with my silent wandless spells. I would be able to protect myself just fine should anyone try anything."

"We should train together sometime. It's been a while since I've dueled, it would be nice to do it for fun again instead of fighting death eaters." Ginny chuckled.

"Ya that would be great!" Sadie said excitedly.

"It was something that MacGonagall and I talked about today actually. My mother approached her wanting to set up some sort of training routine since I've been slacking off on my own. She told me I should ask Neville Longbottom about being my training partner."

"I'll talk to Neville and the three of us can get together for a dueling session. I know he'd love too, we've been training buddies for a long time."

Ginny was being the best friend Sadie could ever imagine, and she was feeling really good about her choice to open up to her. Ginny took everything she said in stride while still making her feel like a normal person and always lightened the mood with a cheeky comment.

Although whenever Sadie was alone she slipped into a bad funk and the information from her mothers visit rattled around in her brain making her chest feel tight; like the weight of the world was crushing her shoulders. The nightmares were increasingly worse and she would wake up screaming, usually multiple time each night.

She woke Saturday feeling un-rested and sat up in bed breathing a deep sigh, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She wished that she could just curl back up in her blankets and have another day in bed, but it was her first quidditch practice with the Ravenclaw team and that made top priority. With the wave of her hand she lifted the silencing charm around her bed and slipped down into her unicorn slippers. Coffee was the only thing on her mind at the moment, so she grabbed an over-sized sweatshirt and threw it over her head covering her tank top and pj shorts before heading out of her room.

As soon as she stepped into the common room Marcus and Theo approach her. With a flourish of her hand a small force-field popped up around her, silencing their voices and keeping them away. She walked into the kitchen and extended the force-field to block the kitchen entirely. Sadie mixed her coffee and grabbed a blueberry bagel with cream cheese before heading back to her room. All the while never acknowledging the two guys on the other side of the bubble.

When her door closed and the field dissipated, Marcus slammed his fist on her door. "For fuck sakes Sadie just talk to us." He let his fist slide down the door in defeat and turned back to the couch where his Slytherin friends were sitting.

"I know that she called me the lost puppy, but that's got nothing on the way you two are acting now." Blaise sneered at his friends.

"Shut your fucking face Zabini, before I shut it for you." Marcus grumbled in a low threatening tone as he slumped onto the couch across from his smug friend.

"I would just like an answer as to why she's not talking to us all of a sudden and I would leave her be if that's what she really wants. But she just acts as if we don't even exist, she puts up a literal wall to keep us out. What the shit is that!" Theo plopped his head in his hands and groaned.

Draco gave a little chuckle and all the guys snapped their heads to him.

"What's so funny? Mister I can't even form a sentence around her." Blaise smirked.

"I mean." He paused and chuckled again. "It's gotta be some sick twisted karma right."

"What are you getting at?" Theo asked grumpily.

"Well us. Look at us. Have you ever seen the four of us this looking this fucking pitiful over some chick? How many times have we left girls in this exact position?"

"Speak for yourself mate." Blaise said. "I'm just hanging with you lot, not moping over the new girl."

"Rather be moping than in denial." Marcus scoffed and Blaise rolled his eyes.

The guys sat in silence for a long time, each of them brooding over Sadie in their own way, but no longer voicing their thoughts to each other.

It was the sound of Sadie's door opening some time later that snapped them out of their thoughts. The two girls exiting their room were chatting and heading for the exit paying no attention to the guys in the common room. Ginny was dressed in casual clothes and Sadie was dressed in full quidditch gear; carrying her broom over her shoulder. Theo stood and turned to face her as she passed near him.

"Sadie please, talk to me." Theo pleaded.

She didn't even look at him, just popped up the same force-field and exited the room with her red haired friend. He slumped back onto the couch broken-hearted.

"When are you going to give yourself a break? You know by now that's how she responds, you're only making this harder on yourself mate, why not give it a rest?" Blaise asked.

"I told you; when she gives me a reason why." Theo mumbled in response.

"Maybe she'll talk to you when you stop hounding her for fucks sakes." Draco said exasperated and standing to pace in front of the fire place. "She said that she would talk to you when she's ready. So why are you begging her to speak to you every moment you lay eyes on her."

Theo jumped to his feet and stuck his hands in his hair and shouted at his friend. "Because it's fucking driving me insane. I can't get her out of my head, every second of every day. I can't explain it, I have a need to be near her, because when I'm not, there's this tug in my chest that wont go away, not from the first second I laid eyes on her."

Marcus stood and laid his hand on Theo's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "I understand how you feel. I feel the same way. But Draco has a point, she told us to back off and we need to wait for her to talk to us."

"Man this bitch must have a magic pussy, One fuck and you act like she's some kind of deity." Said Blaise.

Marcus picked up one of the pillow from the couch and whipped it at his friends face with incredible force, yelling. "Don't fucking talk about her like that or you'll seriously regret it!"

"Calm down Marcus." Said Draco. "Obviously it can't be true anyways, because I feel the same way and I haven't slept with her, barely even spoken to her."

Blaise stood and threw the pillow back at his steaming friend and left common room.

He cursed himself angrily and stomped through the halls heading no where in particular. But before long he found himself in the astronomy tower looking out at the quidditch pitch, watching the Ravenclaw team practicing. Without realizing it he had come to watch Sadie where no one could see him.

He was kicking himself for acting like a complete prat to his friends. He didn't mean any of the things he had said and he knew the guys didn't buy it either. Blaise knew exactly what his friends were talking about because he felt it too, the need to be near her. All week in class he had tried to get a seat close to her, watched her across the great hall at every meal; he had even been spending more time in the common room so he could be in the same room as her. Even for just a few seconds.

When Sadie's feet touched the soft grass of the quidditch pitch her hair was a wind swept tangled mess and she was smiling from ear to ear; flying never failed to lighten her spirit. She huddled around the captain with her teammates to discuss how practice went and to touch on a few things for next time. When the group broke apart Mya jogged to catch up to her so they could walk together.

"I know it's not for a while yet, but do you have plans for the Hogsmeade trip on Halloween? We should meet up at the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer" Mya asked as they came to a stop outside the castle.

"Ya that would be great actually, my birthday is on Halloween and I don't have any plans yet." Sadie chuckled.

"Oh no way, I'll tell the rest of the team and we'll all have lunch together!" Mya sounded excited.

"That sounds perfect."

Sadie smiled widely and hugged her new friend before she hopped on her broom and flew around to the lake. She stripped down to her undergarments and climbed up the now familiar branch before diving into the water; continuing her search for the giant squid. Once again to her disappointment she found no trace of the elusive beast and swam back to the shore to gathered her things.

-oO0Oo-

Sunday Ginny and Sadie arrived late to lunch and ate rather quickly so the food would not disappear on them. When they were done they went for a walk on the grounds hoping to find Neville and inquire about training with him. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly without a cloud in the sky and most of the students were outside soaking in the warm rays and cool breeze. Surely to be one of that last summery days they would have.

As they rounded the castle they noticed a group of students gathering around the lake where the giant squid was basking in the sunlight, lazily flipping it's tentacles around the warm shallow waters. Sadie stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed her friend by the arm.

"Oh my god Ginny there it is! Come on hurry." Sadie bolted for the lake dragging Ginny along behind her.

When she reached the waters edge she slipped off her backpack and pulled out a small package of crackers. Taking one out she placed it in the palm of her hand and covered it with her other. She slowly pulled her hands apart and as she did so the cracker expanded to the size of a large fanged frizbee. She tossed it into the water near the squids tentacles and it quickly pulled it under the surface; Sadie repeated this action and again the squid took the cracker.

Dropping her bag by the beech tree she yanked her shirt over her head as she quickly kicked off her shoes and pulled the zipper down the side of her skirt letting it fall around her feet. Grabbing the last two crackers she climbed her usual branch, balancing over the water. The crowd of students started murmuring and a few gasped as she stood in the tree in her underwear.

Sadie paid them no mind and expanded another cracker which the squid readily accepted. With her last cracker instead of throwing it into the water, this time she threw it high into the air over the squid and without hesitation one of the tentacles snapped out of the water and dragged it's catch below the surface. Sadie smiled and cast a bubble head charm before diving in to see it up close. She swam right up to the squid and stroked one of its blood red tentacles. This one was already used to humans and did not attempt to hide the same way Stretch had when she first made contact.

One of the tentacles reached out to her, gently wrapped around her waist and lifted her from the water, once Sadie's head broke the surface she wiggled out of it's grip and dove back into the water. The squid continued lifting her into the air at increasing heights with Sadie diving off it's tentacle back into the water below. This was a game she had played with her squid back home and she hoped it would understand the motions that she was making under the water instructing it what she wanted it to do.

Ginny had been watching from the shore where a large group of students had began forming, all trying to view the spectacle that was unfolding. None of the student had any seen someone interact with the squid like the new girl currently was. No, not just interacting, Sadie and the squid were actually playing together. This time when the tentacle broke the surface it tossed Sadie into the air with alarming speed, sending her spinning into the sky and the crowd around the lake gasped.

Sadie spread her arms and legs wide, effectively controlling her spin as she reached her apex. As she began to fall back towards the water she pulled her knees in tight to her chest and dropped like a cannonball into the water, creating a huge splash upon impact. The squid lifted her out of the water once more and set her gently on the shore. Sadie gave the squid a gentle pat on the tentacle before it slipped back into the water. The group of people that had gathered started moving aside as Hagrid and Professor Slughorn rushed up to her.

"My dear this is entirely inappropriate." Slughorn stammered.

"I'm sorry Professor, are students not allowed to swim with the squid."

"Well now, I don't know of any specific school rule that forbids it. But that is not what I am referring to. It is entirely inappropriate for a young lady such as yourself to be in public in your undergarments."

"Sorry Professor, you're right. How very unladylike like of me." Sadie smirked.

"I would say so Miss Walton." Professor Slughorn answered smugly, feeling the upper-hand.

Sadie wordlessly transfigured her dripping wet underwear into a plain black bikini; covering exactly the same amount of skin.

"There professor. I believe this would be considered suitable swimwear for a young lady such as myself."

"Well yes, I uh, I suppose." Slughorn stammered. "Point taken Miss Walton. But still a daft idea to jump in to the lake with a water monster. Who knows what may have happened to you."

Hagrid's face flashed with anger and opened his mouth to correct Slughorn, but Sadie beat him to it.

"Actually professor they are no more a monster than you or I; technically classified as a beast, but far from being a monster. I was also well aware of what would happen when I jumped into the water. I have spent a great deal of time studying the giant squid near my home in Canada and pride myself of being quite knowledgeable about them. I even wrote my final written essay for seventh year care of magical creatures class about giant squids. I'm sure my professor at Illvermorny would be more than happy to send you a copy. I received tops marks for it."

Professor Slughorn flapped his mouth open and closed.

"Yes... well. It seems you are quite the intelligent witch Miss Walton. I have to say that I am quite disappointed that you have not accepted any of my invitations to my Slugclub gathering yet. I would like to do another one soon, I was thinking something a little more formal. I insist you let me know your schedule so I may plan for when you are able to attend."

Sadie agreed to let him know when she would be available and Hargrid asked if he would be able to get a copy of her essay. With a promise to send an owl to her former teacher, the two professors made their way back to the castle. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she spun around face to face with Ginny who was handing Sadie the stuff she had left by the tree.

"That was brilliant!" Ginny smiled.

"Thanks." Sadie beamed.

"look there's Neville, he's heading back inside already, hurry and get dressed so we can catch him.

Sadie quickly slipped on her skirt and top and held her bag and shoes in her hands as the two girls sprinted across the lawn.

-oO0Oo-

Favorite & review

xoxox


	16. Chapter 16

I've decided to switch up the format for the music in this story.

From now the songs will be listed at the beginning of the chapter with their matching asterisks as it appears in the story.

I'll be going back and changing the other chapters as well.

Happy reading!

-Ladygnome

-oO0Oo-

*Basket case - Green day

** Aint no sunshine - Bill Withers

*** Clair de Lune - Claude Debussy.

**** When the party's over - Billie Eilish

-oO0Oo-

October rolled in with sunny skies and warm weather, leaving the Hogwarts student body in high spirits; Sadie included. They guys were respecting her wishes and had finally been giving her space, she knew that she needed to talk with them soon, they wouldn't hold off forever. Sadie however was intensely motivated and focused on getting back into her old routine with training. Since the room of requirements hadn't reappeared after the battle of Hogwarts Ginny suggested to Neville and Sadie that they meet on the quidditch pitch after supper on Friday for some training.

Friday ticked away second by second and as the day dragged on. During her final lesson she was practically bouncing in her seat with anticipation for the school day to be over. As soon as class ended she dashed out of the room and met Ginny as she was climbing the stairs to the third floor. Ginny flopped onto her bed when they entered their bedroom and ran her hands down her face and vented about her stressful day as head girl. Sadie changed into some blue yoga pants and a black sports bra before pulling her hair into a high braided pony tail; while listening to her roommate rant about the first year Slytherins. She checked the time and sighed heavily, still an hour to go before supper. Gathering her school things she left Ginny to some time alone and set her homework on the coffee table and tossed a pillow on the floor to sit on.

Theo entered the common room and found Sadie sitting on the floor reclined into the couch reading a book that was propped up against her knees. Her face was scrunched in frustration and she was chewing on the end of her quill. Her face suddenly light up with realization and she leaned forward to quickly scribble something down on her paper. She rested back against the couch and readjusted the book on her knees. Sadie's eyes flicked up to his and gave him a small friendly smile. It took his breath away and he returned the smile. He wanted to slide in beside her, wrap his arms around her shoulders and talk about how her day went. He wanted to make her laugh so he could hear that sweet chime ring in his ears. But mostly he wanted to bend her over the coffee table and peel off those skin tight pants, sending her homework scattering across the floor as he pounded into her from behind.

Ginny popped out of her bedroom derailing his depraved train of thought. She leaned over the back of the couch and said something to Sadie who checked her watch and jumped to her feet and climbed over the couch. Theo drug his feet across the carpet toward his room, he needed to think of a plan; one to get back in her good books. Despite not entirely understanding how he had slipped out of them in the first place. The girls reemerged from their room momentarily as they crossed the room the the exit. Theo watched them leave and took notice of Sadie's homework still laid out on the coffee table, he decided to sneak a quick peek through her books.

-oO0Oo-

After a quick meal Sadie dragged Ginny and Neville from the Gryffindor table out onto the quidditch pitch. After a few stretches Sadie pulled out her speaker and charmed it to levitate above them* music filled the air as she took her stance.

"You sure you're ready for this Longbottom?" Sadie smirked at him.

"You sure that _you're_ ready for this?" He said returning the smirk.

The air was tense and electric as each of them held their stance, waiting for the other to make the first move. Sadie kicked things off by sending a simple disarming spell across the lawn which Neville deflected easily; and just like that they were off. They sent spells buzzing through the dusk sky at each other, ducking and dodging bursts of light. A smile curled in the corners of Saide's mouth, the adrenaline coursing through her veins made her heart pound with excitement and magic crackle on her fingertips.

The grass below Neville's feet sprung from the ground, ensnaring his arms and legs, pulling him down. With a slice of his wand he cut the curling grass and produced a shield above his head; blocking Saide's incoming attack. She rapidly fired three curses at him and he dodged the first two effortlessly but crashed to his knees as the third collided with his groin. Sadie shot off a body-bind curse to finish him off, but had to quickly drop herself into the dewy grass to avoid being hit with her own ricocheted spell. When she looked up she saw Ginny standing in front of Neville with her wand drawn, the former still doubled over catching his breath.

"Low blow Sadie." She chuckled with a grin on her face.

"Think you can do any better Weasley." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh I know I can Walton. Let's do this."

Sadie jumped back to her feet and pulled her now soggy bunnyhug over her head, tossing it off to the side. By this time a handful of students had gathered, curious of the events unfolding on the grounds; the girls waited for Neville to shuffle off to join them. She paid no mind to the crowd and squared off against her new sparring partner, Ginny was faster and more deliberate with her attacks and was definitely giving her a run for her money.

At the edge of the forest Blaise was leaning against a tree watching Sadie and Ginny's duel; it was more of a dance than anything. The girls dodges and attacks almost seemed choreographed. Time seemingly slowed down before his eyes, he was completely entranced by Sadie's movements and felt like everything was in slow motion. She twirled out of her opponents path and her long braided pony tail whipped around her head like a snake with a life of it's own. Neither of the girls were even close to landing a blow to the other, they were a perfect match as far as he could tell. When Ginny fired a curse at eye level followed quickly by another one aimed at Sadie's feet, he thought that the redhead finally had her.

Sadie jumped low and dove between the jets of light as they zipped past her without making contact. Rotating her wand as she rolled up onto her knees she stabbed the tip into the soft stadium turf with a primal yell. A wave rippled through the ground heaving the grass and dirt as it rolled towards Ginny knocking her off her feet; she quickly followed it up with a rope binding curse rendering Ginny defeated. Sadie approached her friend and released the ropes, extending her arm to offer a hand up. Ginny laughed as she brushed the dirt and grass from her pants.

"No hard feelings." Sadie chuckled.

"Absolutely none, than was brilliant."

-oO0Oo-

The next day Sadie woke finally rested and she was feeling a lot more grounded with her magic after her training session with Neville and Ginny. She climbed out of bed dropping her silencing charm and dressed in a clean sports bra and jogging pants and grabbed herself a muffin from the kitchen as she made her way outside to run laps of the school grounds. After a couple hours she made her way into the great hall to join the girls from the Ravenclaw team for lunch.

Marcus and Theo, while respecting her boundaries, had not taken their eyes off her. Every time she entered a room she could feel their intense gaze burning into her and her magic sizzled whenever she made direct eye contact.

"So what's the deal with lover boy one and two over there?" Mya asked.

Sadie accidentally inhaled her spoonful of soup and coughed in surprise.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" She asked innocently.

"Come on Sadie, spit it out. Flint and Nott have been practically fucking you with their eyes this entire week. What gives?

A moment of panic rushed over her, what the hell was she supposed to tell them! She needed to chose her words carefully.

"Well I went on a date with each of them and they were both lovely. But they started acting like protective boyfriends and it was causing problems between them. So I told them both to bugger off, I have no space for that shit in my life. Neither one of them is a lover boy of mine."

"And they just happily accepted that? Because they're both looking like very put out lover boys." Teased Mya.

"Uh well I guess I haven't really told them that yet. When I was sick, they wouldn't stop hounding Ginny to let them in our room to see me. So I ripped them a new one and told them I would talk to them when I damn well wanted to. I guess it's probably about time I do that."

"So you're not dosing them with love potion then?" Sadie snorted laughter and her eyes snapped down to the girl on the other side of Mya, she recognized her as the same one that had a problem with her in the hallway a few weeks ago.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sadie laughed, but anger was silently brewing in her chest.

"Rumors going around say that you're dosing all four of the Slytherin sex gods with love potion to keep them for yourself."

"That's absolutely absurd. Blaise hates me, Draco and I have barely spoken and Theo and Marcus are just being sore fucking losers."

Mya elbowed Sadie in the ribs and nodded towards two of the guys in question. They were rising from their table and heading for the exit.

"Now's your chance to clear the air with them."

"No Mya, not now."

"And why not?"

Sadie didn't have a good reason why not; she just didn't want to. Mya elbowed her in the ribs again and she threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine I'm going. But I'm placing sole blame on you if this goes terribly wrong." She joked

"I'm willing to accept that responsibility." Mya said laughing. "Now hurry up."

She jogged after Marcus and Theo and caught up to them in the next corridor, they spun around when she called their names. A huge smile burst across Marcus's face and he extended his arms for a hug. Sadie came to a screeching halt and put her hands out in front of herself to stop him. The smiled dropped from his face and his arms dropped back to their sides and her heart broke a little seeing the sadness in his eyes. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"I just wanted to say thank you for finally giving me space. I also need to tell you that I wont be seeing either of you anymore. Well I mean, I'll still be seeing you around the school, of course. But I wont be seeing either of you in the dating sense anymore."

Sadie began to ramble as her heart rate increased. She paused and took a deep breath, she needed to get this over with quickly.

"I've had fun with you guys, but I just can't do this right now. I need get my priorities straightened out. You're too much of a distraction, I've already been slacking off with my training; and It's only the beginning of the year. I need to focus on my school work and my training. If you guys can respect that then maybe we can eventually hang out as friends."

"I can't just be your friend Sadie, not anymore." Theo spoke softly but his eyes whirled with emotion.

"I'm sorry, we can't be anything more than that. It was a mistake to be involved with anyone here. I also know that I've become a point of contention with Blaise and I told you I would have no part in that. I think that maybe you guys need to sort out your priorities as well."

"You are my priority." Marcus said reaching out for her hand.

Sadie moved her hand out if his reach and crossed her arms, dropping her eyes to the floor sighing.

"This is exactly what I mean. I've only known you for a few weeks, I should not be your fucking priority."

She looked up at the guys with tears welling behind her eyelashes.

"It's just not fucking right; it's not. Your attraction to me is unnatural, why can't you understand that?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and the tears broke free, running streams down her cheeks. She began to slowly back away from them.

"It's just not right. I'm sorry, I should have never come here."

Sadie spun on her toes and ran down the hall wiping tears from her face. She didn't stop running until she was back in her bedroom where she dropped to her knees on the floor in the waning sunlight of the large window. She cried over the heart broken looks in their eyes, she cried over her dismal future; mostly she cried about how much she wished to be with them. She cried until there was nothing left but dry sobs. It was a cruel joke to have these amazing guys swooning over her when there was no hope for a real future with them.

Her magic prickled throughout her body ominously and she knew she needed to calm herself down. Pressing the button on her speaker it popped to life playing soothing smooth jazz music, but it just wasn't cutting it. Gathering her meditation things she tried to clear her mind for a while but was struggling to rid it of Marcus and Theo's faces.

"Ugh this is pointless." Sadie shouted at the window "I wish I had my piano."

She was putting away her pouch in her vanity drawer when a wonderful thought popped into her head. She spun around and eyed the space in front of the windows.

"Not quite enough room."

She peeked out her bedroom door to make sure the common room was empty and walked over to the plush chair in the reading nook.

"Perfect."

Sadie took out her wand and transfigured the over-sized armchair into a grand piano. She took a seat on the plush bench and a smile crept across her lips as she ran her fingers over the ivory keys. She did some scales to warm up and then began playing and singing.** When she finished the song she was startled by the sound of clapping.

A few of the other students in her dorm were leaning on the railing of the balcony above her. A deep red blush crept up her cheeks and she gave a slight bow of her head to her roommates and turned back to the piano. She tried to forget about the people listening an poured herself into the song she was playing.***

She stood and transformed the piano back into a chair after her second song, she had never cared much for performing in front of others. When she turned around Draco was standing in front of his bedroom door focusing on her. Sadie smiled gently at him and he stood speechless, just watching her.

"Sorry if I was bothering you, I really miss my piano at home."

She waited for a response, when one didn't come she sighed and began walking to her room; loosing hope that he would ever be able to openly speak to her. Draco blinked and mentally punched himself.

"Say something you fucking buffoon." He screamed internally.

"Has anyone told you about the music room?" He managed to sputter out loud.

Sadie spun on the spot and looked at Draco, a huge grin spread across her face and her eye's twinkling delightfully.

"Really! Where is it?"

Her smile washed over Draco like a wave of cool water and his heart beat against his rib cage. Sadie ran up to him and grabbed him by the biceps, shaking him playfully.

"For the love of god Draco Malfoy fucking spit it out. Did you say there's a music room at Hogwarts? Where is the music room?!"

She bounced on her toes, praying he would spit it out.

"Please just tell me."

"I-it's on the fi-fifth floor."

Saide squealed in delight and ran on the spot with excitement, gripping his arms tightly.

"This is the best news. Thank you!"

She pulled him towards her face and kissed him on the cheek. She ran into her room and grabbed her back pack and was out the door in just a few seconds; headed for the fifth floor. Draco turned on shaky knee and entered into his room, flopping on his back onto his silky green bed, his hand floated up to his cheek and he laid there with a smile.

Sadie's heart skipped happily as she reached the fifth floor and began scanning the doors for the music room. Finally spotting the little golden plaque she was eagerly searching for she slowly swung the door open and the torches on the walls burst to life illuminating the room with a soft glow. She scanned the large room and found instruments of all kinds hanging on the walls and stacked neatly on shelves. Her eyes landed on a ukulele hanging among the guitars and her heart swelled. Rushing over she pulled it down delicately and made her way to the piano bench and sat down and began plucking out a tune, singing softly.****

-oO0Oo-

The next day she went to see Professor McGonagall for tea to express her concerns and discuss the possibility of needing to going home.

"I'm worried about my magic effecting students. It was naive of me to assume it wouldn't be an issue. I think it may be best for everyone if I withdrew from school and went back to Canada."

"Are there any student in particular that you feel are being negatively influenced."

"There are a couple of guys that I have been hanging out with that seem to be more effected. I feel like this is unfair to them."

"Are these guys creating unwanted situations for you?"

"Well, no, not really. Under different circumstances I would happily enjoy their company."

"May I inquire, without judgment, which students you are referring too?"

A light flush crept up Sadie's cheeks.

"Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott. Although Draco Malfoy seems to be the most influenced and we have barely spoken."

McGonagall didn't respond right away, she sat quiet in thought and took a long sip of her tea.

"I think it is too early to make such rash decisions about leaving Hogwarts. Your mother expressed to me how excited you were to finally be attending school here and I would hate to see you walk away from this too quickly. In regards to the other students. Do you wish for me to speak with them?"

"I'm not sure. I spoke with them yesterday and told them I wouldn't be pursuing either of them. That I would be focusing on school."

"Well there, you see, it is far too early to be packing your things Miss Walton. Give it some time and see if they respect your wishes. If they do not, then I shall intervene, I already have contingencies in place should it come to that."

Sadie smiled with relief, part of her had been worried McGonagall would agree and send her home. They talked for a while longer and after Sadie had finished her tea, she stood thanking the professor for her time.

"Please dear, do come back anytime, I quite enjoy your company."

"As do I Professor. Thank you again."

Once she left the room McGonagall swiveled in her chair and spoke to the portrait with twinkling eyes hanging behind her desk.

"Seems as though your hunch was correct Albus."

"Aren't they always Minerva?"

-oO0Oo-

Follow and review!

Chapter seventeen is so so so close to being done! And it's a juicy one!


End file.
